Darkfox Rising
by TheNexium
Summary: What does the future hold in store for us. That is a question that usually crosses team Starfox minds. Well they discover an answer soon one day while on patrol. What does the future hold, and can they change it? Only time will tell. All Starfox Characters belong to Ninetendo and known affiliates (Rare) All OC's belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1 Ambushed**

Fox is aboard his family heirloom, the starship Greatfox, on the command deck with Slippy toad, a fellow pilot and the ship's mechanic. Their running diagnostics on the ship's systems.

"Hey Falco, Krystal, how's the perimeter check going?" Fox asks through the comm system. Falco is their ace pilot and another of Fox long time friends, Krystal is the ship's telepathic link, she joined shortly after Fox saved her from her imprisonment on Sauria and then defeated Andross again after he revived himself using the power of the Krazoa, the spirits of the world.

"It's all clear here Fox. Nothings getting past me in my element!" Falco exclaims, Fox gives a small chuckle, _Cocky as ever._ He thinks to himself. "It's all clear on my side too Fox, but I feel like somethings not right." Krystal says, he looks out to where she's coming from.

"Well I don't see anything, and radars coming up blank. Don't stress so much Krystal, if it makes you feel any better I'll do a second run with you in a bit, ok?" He asks, she takes a few minutes before answering.

"Alright Fox, it's a date then." She says, she and Falco dock and head up to the command deck. The ship's diagnostic check is finished when they arrive and everyone takes their seats on the deck as Rob64, the ship's one robotic assistant, starts the engines forward and then their off too Corneria.

It's uneventful, till about half way, then every radar and warning alarm goes off at once. Fox runs up to the console and the ship's completely surrounded by unknown enemy vessels. They seemed to just appear out of nowhere and keep increasing.

"Starfox, move out we are under attack!" He yells as the ship takes a hit to its shields.

The entire team jogs to their Arwings and take to the skies. Fox is in the lead, circling the Greatfox opening the path for Falco and Krystal to bomb, leaving Slippy to pick off stragglers and open paths more for Falco and Krystal. They manage to take out a quarter of them, but the sheer number of the enemy over runs them. Their sheilds start draining faster and their hulls start cracking.

"Can anyone send a distress signal, theirs too many of them and not enough of us!" Fox yells over the comm's, everyone signals back a no.

"They've got signal jammers, but I can't pin point where they are hiding them!" Krystal yells, Fox curses under his breath as he shoots down another one. Two more flank him and try shooting his engines out. Fox is feeling the adrenaline rush through him as he narrowly dodges their laser fire. Falco manages to get them both and drop a repair kit for Fox.

"Oh I wish Peppy was here, I'm sure he'd have a trick to get the signal out!" Krystal exclaims as she barrel rolls around a group of them that were heading straight for her.

Peppy O'Hare was another pilot on the Starfox team, but he was drafted to be the replacement for General Pepper, which removed him from active duty and now spends his time on Corneria with his granddaughter Lucy, or teaching the newest cadets of the federation. Fox sighs.

"I know Krystal, we all miss that old rabbit, it's times like these where I truly wish he had stayed. But theirs nothing to be done about it now." He says, they all silence their comm's for a few while they gather themselves. Then they return to the increasingly failing battle.

As they continue it becomes more and more obvious that their losing ground. Just when Fox thinks it's over for them, an explosion in the distance gets everyone's attention. They look in the direction of the initial explosion and four jet burners seem to be heading right for them. The enemy ships scramble as the four jet burners turn into four figures, their headed in formation directly towards them. Then they split in their own directions.

The tallest of them heads for a large cluster, they open their arms like a bird of prey diving to catch its latest victim, a pilot tries taking them head on, then the figure angles slightly cutting the entire wing off the ship with their outstretched arm, they circle back around and take off the other wing the same way. Another figure lands on the nose of an enemy ship, they grab both wings from their vantage point and seem to breath in, their throat expands and the fighter tries shaking them off, their wings fall off from where the figures touching like it was corroded, and then they croak, the ship turning to scrap bits as the figure moves to the next.

Another figure floats into the center of a large cluster, the fighters circle the figure, the single figure simply raises their hand and the fighters move in unison with their hand. They seem to dance with their hands outstretched, and then clapping their hands the ships begin crashing into each other, the figure continues dancing and each fighter in range crashes into another. The last figure watches as the other three take a majority of them, then moves in on those who try running. The figure runs a perimeter around them and when they catch some running fighters, they aim something at them and fires a laser, the ship's blowing up with each shot. Any ship that flies within their range though isn't blasted, it is torn to shreds like paper.

They all make quick work of the fighters and as soon as their done with them they turn to Fox and his team. They fly in close, both sides staring each other down, then a random blast from a remaining fighter catches the shooter off guard, he dives from the hit and two take apart the last ship, the third goes after the falling one, but then stops as if hitting a wall, the other two grab the third and fly off in the direction they came from. The fourth spirals down to a nearby planet, and turns into a fireball as they enter the atmosphere.

"Anyone know what that was about?" Slippy asks after the figure disappears below the atmosphere layer. "No but imagine had they stayed around! If they wanted to they'd have turned us into mince meat!" Falco exclaims, they head back to the Greatfox which is unharmed.

"But it's strange, I couldn't read them at all untill the one was shot and the other tried rescuing them." Krystal says, Fox looks over at her, "What was on their minds Krystal?" He asks, she shakes her head.

"They weren't clear, one was saying 'Leave me be, I'll find a way back.' The other was screaming for 'Let me go, I can't leave him!' Other than that I didn't hear much." She says, Fox, Falco, and Slippy look confused.

"So the one shot we know is a male, who's up for going to find if he's still alive?" Fox asks as they reach the command deck. Krystal and Slippy nod, Falco shrugs.

"I'd like to know how they managed to pull off those flight moves in their suits." He says.

"So we're all agreed then? Ok Rob follow the trail of that fallen pilot." Fox says, Rob complies and starts the engines to the planet that the flyer fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 Rescue

Fox and Falco are flying their Arwings over a crash zone on the planet.

"He seems to have survived the crash, but where is he?" Fox asks over the comm.

"I don't know Fox, I'm not reading any brainwave patterns besides the inhabitants of this world." Krystal says from the Greatfox command center.

They've been searching for hours for the mysterious male who crashed onto the planet's surface. They've found where he crashed, but theirs no sign of him anywhere near the trench he made. Fox and Falco head back to the Greatfox.

"Time for a change up guys, maybe you'll have better luck after me and Falco refuel." Fox says as he and Falco dock on the Greatfox, Krystal and Slippy pass them on their way to the command center.

"Fox can I talk to you in private for a second?" She asks as they pass, Falco and Slippy continue on their way.

"What's up Krystal?" Fox asks as soon as the others are out of hearing range. "It's about the man we're searching for. He seemed, familiar. But I don't know where from, his brainwaves were able to block mine but they also synced so easily when I caught it when he was distracted." She says, Fox looks at her.

"You positive? If he's Cernian then he might know what happened to your home." Fox says, she looks into his eyes.

"I don't know, he seemed younger than me." She says.

"Well when we find him just ask ok, it's better to know then get your hopes up." He says, Krystal nods and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Fox, I'm scared, his head was dark inside, like being inside an empty void." She says, he comforts her best as he can and then let's her go to search.

Its another six hours later and increasing the search area that they finally catch wind of him.

"Fox I'm getting something here!" Kyrstal exclaims, Fox looks for her on the world map. She's about twenty clicks from their current position.

"We're on the way Krystal!" Fox says, he and Falco run to their ships. They fly right for Krystal's ship.

"He keeps going in and out." She says, they all hear.

" _May day, May day, this is solider three four six, please, I'm in need of medical attention. Is anyone out there?_ " They hear over the comm and in their heads.

"He's using telepathy. Krystal can you contact him?" Fox asks.

"I can try." She says, then after a few minutes they get another answer.

" _Ok so Team starfox are you here to help or ask things about our earlier encounter._ " He asks.

" _And you can stop using telepathy for this. Your comm's will work just fine._ " He says,.

"You could have said that earlier solider." Fox says.

"So kid got a name or just numbers." Falco asks before anyone else says anything else.

" _Well aren't you a charmer, buddy I'll tell you if you can get me off this planet. I'm losing patience holding off the Telepaths here, if I don't get off I'm gonna blow their heads to smithereens!_ " He says, Krystal nods at them.

"He's not joking. He's under a barrage of psychic energy and his tempers rising fast." She says, they start forward.

" _Well thanks for the assist, here's my coordinates, look for the giant ball of trees._ " He says as the coordinates lock in on the ships radars.

They all hone in on the coordinates, when they arrive theirs a giant ball of trees morphed together. He talks to them.

" _Took you long enough, I'm gonna jump and hitch a ride, so whoever doesn't mind an extra rider get as close as possible."_ He says, Fox and Krystal move a little closer, the trees start creaking, and as soon as their twenty feet from the ball, the trees burst out, creating an opening for the figure to jump through, he grabs onto Fox's wing.

"Alright man, lets go before they get any wiser down there." He says, Fox looks over at Krystal, and then all four of them and the figure on Fox's wing head back to the Greatfox. Upon docking the figure hops off the wing and waits by the entry to the rest of the ship.

"To answer the earlier question of what's my name, just call me Alabastor. That's all I'll give you for now, now can someone help me to a medic, I've cracked all the bones on the right side of my body and my abilities won't hold me up much longer." He says, they look him up and down, then see the blood coming out the right hand. He starts falling slowly pressed against the wall, more blood comes out his leg and ribs. Krystal and Fox run over to him and help him up, they try removing his helmet, he reaches over with his left arm and presses a switch opening it so they can pull it off. He's breathing heavily and bloods dripping from his head.

His face is Fox shaped with deep navy blue fur, with white fur on his muzzle and leading into a line up to his hair line. He has two braided strands with white and blue beads, and his eyes are a sea bluish green color. Fox and Krystal carry him to the medical bay and put him on the table, he's going in and out of consciousness. Krystal keeps him awake and Fox sets up the medical equipment and they both start stripping off his armor. It takes a while since the armor doesn't seem to want to come off. They actually use a laser torch to cut it open and pry it off him. But they manage to get the armor off his body, which included most of his clothes which leaves him stark naked on the table.

His body is a patch work of cuts bruises, all of which are bleeding. His skin is paling by the second as the blood loss is reaching fatal levels.

His left arm is still covered, when they tried remobing it the torch heat couldnt even touch the arm, and his legs are amputated.

"Is he from a new squad?" Fox asks as the ship's computer begins its work on fixing him up.

"I don't know, he fought to keep me out his head while I kept him awake. All I got out of him was images of Corneria, everyone keeping a distance, and the other three of his team. Other than that, he had a strong defense, but I verified he's Cernian." She says, her eyes light up a little.

"That's good, you can find out if he knows about what happened to your home." Fox says.

An hour later everyone's in the command deck back on their path to Corneria. A monitor flashes that the medical procedure is done. Fox heads down to the medical bay and walks in as Alabastor sits up on the table, his fur is less matted from before. His eyes are now an emerald green compared to their earlier sea green color. He has a slight muscular build compared to Fox's lean build, but he's still more lean built compared to a bulky build Fox thought he would have.

"So kid how you feeling?" He asks, Alabastor looks over at him with a calculating stare, then hops off the table.

"Pretty good now that your telepath has stopped trying to invade my mind." He says going for the discarded armor parts littered across the floor.

Fox shrugs, "She was curious about you and we had to have some way of knowing you were a friend besides your word." Fox explains, Alabastor nods in agreement then starts rolling his shoulders.

"So question, why doesn't that piece of your armor come off?" Fox asks pointing at Alabastor's arm, he looks at his arm.

"Oh it comes off, just a pain to reattach so I choose to keep it locked on." Alabastor says, Fox looks at him confused, Alabastor rolls his eyes, then pops his arm off from the shoulder.

"It's cybernetic, linked directly to my brain and tissues so it moves like the real thing." He says popping it back on, Fox looks disturbed by this.

"So where ever you come from they amputated your arm along with your legs? Why? Was it broken or something? Did you get into a fight and lose it? Or lose a bet?" Fox asks wanting get everything he can about it out.

Alabastor looks at him with little interest.

Instead he grabs a cloak from within his armor and its covered in blood, he blinks slowly takes a deep breath and then the blood just flows off them, the blood trails to a nearby sink. He puts the cloak on him when it's clean and pulls out a pair of army combat pants from the armor and does the same with them. The cloak like robe is black with red and blue trim, the pants are black with red slashes against the legs.

"I can't reveal any of that without consequences coming for me when I'm able to return. I'll be able to head back to my team in five days time. That's all I can really say." He says, Fox looks at him with disdain.

"You really can't tell us anything besides what you've said?" Fox asks, Alabastor thinks about it.

"Well I guess I can give you some personal info without revealing too much. I'm sure my commanding officer will still condemn me to the table for this but only shortly." He says,

"The table?" Fox asks.

"Yeah revealing it isn't trouble enough, but think of Court marshal without losing the job and being tied down to be beaten, or worse." Alabastor explains like it's nothing really to him.

"What kinda people do you work for?" Fox asks aghast at the fact Alabastor said it like he knew it intimately.

"The kind who hold secrets and will do what it takes to keep them." Alabastor answers, Fox just shakes his head giving in.

"Fine I won't go very deep, but you might want to keep that bit hidden from the rest of my crew." Fox says as he leads Alabastor to the command deck.

Everyone sits up as soon as they see Alabastor up and moving already.

"How are you kid, seemed like you were pretty beaten up when you arrived." Falco says.

"I've been better. Had better landings to, but dam if it didn't feel like the planet was punching me on impact." Alabastor says rotating his right shoulder.

"So where'd you get the tech kid? Cause not even the federation has flight tech like that yet. Especially with all the damage you all were doing." Slippy says.

"That's classified, and don't think it's cause I'm ungrateful. Its just my training in action." Alabstor says before Falco and Slippy get up and protest.

"Ok can you tell us your species, your age?" Krystal asks, "My species you should know is Cernian, but if your asking about the home world, I'm sorry but I was born after its demise. My age is twenty." Alabastor says quickly, Krystal nods in understanding and leans back into her chair. Alabastor looks sad for her, Fox understands the feeling, she was alive while her home was still their. Then Andross possibly decimated the planet while she was off world and she's been looking for anyone who can tell her what was the final days of her home like.

Alabastor looks away and out the front visor of the command deck.

"Your headed to Corneria. Ok so if anyone needs me I'll send a signal every hour otherwise no more questions please." He says, Then heads back into the ship.

"So did you get anything else from him Fox?" Falco asks when Alabastor is out of hearing range.

"Besides that he's got an amputated arm and his military protocol keeps him from saying anything related to his military status. And where he originates from, I got the same you guys did." Fox says, then he sits in his command chair.

"All hands prepare for re-entry." Fox says through and intercom. Everyone straps into their seats.

"Wait what about-" Krystal asks, before he gives and answer.

" _I heard the intercom, I'm in the med lab strapped into a chair, so just go."_ Alabastor says through telepathy. They all shrug as the ship enters the gravity field.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Arrested

Alabastor has gathered his armor and pieced it back together. After he collects his helmet he then compresses the helmet into a headset and goggles and the armor into a single piece chest plate. He steps out into the hall way and heads to the dock where the ship's are, after the battleship has fully entered Corneria's atmosphere.

He looks the arwings over silently appreciating the care that is put into them. Then passes them heading for the docks opening. He opens it while their headed to the city, he takes a few deep breaths than the ship's warnings go off as he jumps.

I can't stay with them any longer. I hope they don't mind. Albastor thinks as he angles himself away from the city. He can feel Krystal reaching out to him. He blocks her out and dives for the water, his angle is gonna make the impact hurt more than it should but theirs nothing he can do except take the pain, like always. He lands hands first and the rest of him follows, he groans in pain inwardly but manages to swim up and to a small dry patch of land.

He crawls onto the beached area and lays on the ground catching his breath and letting the impact damage heal.

What the hell is it with all the freaking impact damage, I can take a battering ram. But now I'm bruised from a little water. He thinks as he relaxes his body. Then he gets up and looks at the disappearing starship, he sighs then looks around.

The main lands a good distance away, and he's not up to jumping that far again. So he sits, meditates for a while, sending a full telepathic surge to check all of the populated places on the planet.

He feels his body leave the ground, using his larger portion of psychic powers.

Alabastor is a Psycokenetic, his powers include world range telepathy, telekinesis, mental blockade, creating psychic energy for multiple uses,and he doesn't like it but can tear apart or blow up anything he chooses to. Using his internal map to keep him away from major populated areas he uses his telekinesis to hover to the main land. He stops on the main land and heads west, towards a quiet spot for him to wait.

He thinks about the battle out in the void.

Why didn't we just fly off, leave the last one to them. But I guess curiosity did kill the cat, and we wondered a little to much. He rubs his shoulder, That last blast did some work. Gotta watch out for those. He thinks to himself as he finds a waterfall he knows is there.

He hops on the tallest rock and looks around, when he's satisfied the area is clear he strips and jumps in the water. He lets out a relaxed sigh as he lets the water wash away his troubles. He goes over to his armor and retrieves two items from inside. He flicks them and they turn into staffs adorned with a sapphire and ruby in the bulbs and crystal shard gems in the ends, he leaps back on the rock and practices with them.

He dances around on the stone and leaps to the edge of the pool of water. He spins around and spins the staffs creating a miniature vortex of air pressure. He stabs forward with one and backward with the other, he fires blasts of energy through them both. Then he widens his stance and one charges with electrical energy and one fire energy. He slams the electrical one down creating a shock wave and aims the other up, shooting a torrent of flames into the sky.

He lets out a long low breath and the staffs shrink back into stones and he puts them back in his chest plate. He hops back in the pool and swims a few laps, then let's the water heal him. Then he gets out and shakes the water off him, he finds his tail ring and puts it on then proceeds to get dressed. He runs off to a distant area from the waterfall.

Can't have folks finding this place just yet. He thinks as he finds an open clearing in the forest.

He uses his internal map to see that he is at least five hundred klicks from the waterfall. He then takes a small marble sized orb, he clicks a button and rolls it away about a meter. It stops and a holographic image displays of him and the other three. He spins the selection to the one in the lighter blue armor and presses her figure, the image flickers and then comes back as a vixen in a white cloak covering her front and a pair of skin tight combat pants with blue stripes down each leg. She doesn't speak but her face brightens visibly, She jumps a little and tries hugging him, he shakes his head chuckling when she goes through him. Then he asks.

"Is my ride home set yet?"

She nods then signs with her hands

'Five days from today your to be brought home, what's your coordinates? 'She signs he looks at his wrist watch.

"Actullay I'm gonna have to call you back on that, I'm on Corneria and seems I have company." He says listening to the cracking twigs around him. She looks confused.

"It was nice seeing you so soon, just put it orbit side of the main city I'll make it back soon." He says before hitting the end button and getting on his knees hands on his head.

"So you boys gonna come out or am I gonna sit like this till you feel like I'm not a threat." He yells into the forest. Ten or so soldiers walk out the forest into the clearing.

"Hello boys, so having a good day?" Alabastor asks trying to calm the tension, one walks up behind him and cuffs him.

"Well that went so well." He says to himself, then he simply lets them cuff him as the ball rolls back into his pocket with out anyone seeing. They pick him up and he goes without fighting, leading him to the central city where the Starfox team has stopped for supplies and to report their recent encounter.

He sighs loudly as they clear the forest and reach the gate of the city.

Always hated the dammed thing. He thinks as they open it up and lead him through. He hums a song in the back of his mind as they lead him to the center of town. Then he hears all the voices.

"Argh, dam warn me when you take those nullifiers off!" He exclaims as a officer holds his headset, then when the officer looks confused.

"I'm a telepath and that headset, kept all the mental noise out." Alabastor explains to him, his face shows that he understands and he puts the headset back on, Alabastor breaths a sigh of relief as the noise quiets down. He nods at the officer thanking him, then continuing on to wherever it is they're taking him.

They stop in front a plaza where people are walking in and out of a building. An officer presses on his ear and waits as General Peppy steps out with Fox. His moustache is long and gray and his ears are drooping as he and Fox look down at them.

Alabastor tries hiding his features but it's too late and Fox points at him, the officers usher Alabastor to a elevator.

"So guys, late to ask but why was I arrested?" He asks.

"For jumping into the ocean from a deadly orbit with nothing but the clothes on your back." Says a female bunny, she is Lucy O'Hare, General Peppy's granddaughter. Alabastor groans.

Just what I needed, I should've dived from orbit, maybe then the impact would have killed me. He thinks to himself.

They push him inside and Lucy gets in with him. She pushes a button for the top floor and the elevator starts moving. "Alright soldier boy, what's your name?" Lucy asks.

"Alabastor" he says.

"Alabastor what?" She inquires, he looks at her.

"Just Alabastor for now." He says the door opening, He waits for her to walk out first then follows cursing, seeing as the elevator needs a hand print to work from this floor. She takes him to the balcony that he saw Fox and Peppy.

Then someone rips off his headset again and he crumples to the ground. He sees everyone run over to him, sees their mouths moving, but all he hears is all of the people's thoughts.

"Argh, too loud. Headset, I need my headset. So many voices, so many thoughts. I can't take it!" He yells, he sees Krystal rip the headset from Falco's hands then put them on him, slowly, the noise subsides slowly. He sees Krystal talking and focuses in on that.

"Hey, are you alright Alabastor? Can you hear us?" She asks, he slowly sits up and calms his breathing.

"What is it with people and taking off my headset?" He asks as Slippy helps him up.

"Sorry kid thought you were listening to music. Most Telepaths around here can lower the mental load on command." Falco states.

"Were you ever taught that?" Krystal asks, Alabastor looks down and shakes his head.

"I was trained to expand to entire planets for maps along with..." He stops himself from saying anymore, then they hear a shot.

The bullet lands millimeters from Alabastor. Missing Peppy by meters seconds before another hits him in the shoulder. Alabastor runs over to him as he falls to the ground, Alabastor snarls and small arms come out from his chest plate, "Subject of wound?" It asks.

"Shoulder, bullet wound, party member, advanced age." He says in quick succession. The bot slides off the armor and onto Peppy. "Your wish is our command master Fox." The bot says as it gets to work removing the bullet as gently as possible. He breaks his hand cuffs and grabs the marble, he presses and holds the button. "

Trinity squadron is over girls, time for Dark Fox to make its appearance." He says into the ball.

"Finally!" Two voices say from the marble. He tosses the ball down and a small portal opens a rift right in front of them.

His armor opens up and starts to cover him as three more step through the portal, the frog shaped figure grabs a blaster from their hip and close the rift quickly.

"What's up?" The tallest asks.

"Were setting up a sonar field two shots three shooters." He says before before rolling into a ball, the third figure steps on him causing him to bounce up like a ball a little as the other two take flight.

Then he's kicked like a soccer ball to one them, who kicks him to the next and the next, all of them are in the air now. He's being kicked in a triangle and Krystal is holding her ears.

"Why is it so loud right now?" She asks as she kneels, she can hear the telepathic waves as they kick him faster, then he stops mid kick and dives towards them while the other three move to separate buildings. He lands and his armor compresses and he holds his head as he curls up in pain.

The three figures come back holding three shooters with custom built rifles. They tie them up and the one who kicked him first runs to him, they remove their helmet and a vixens face comes from underneath.

Her fur is a bluish purple and he hair is long in a ponytail with beads trailing up into the hair. She looks him over and he taps his forehead and she licks the spot he tapped. He soothes noticeably from her lick.

"Ugh would you two get a room, for crying out loud." The tallest says, then Alabastor and the vixen glare at them. They back up a little.

"It was a joke, relax, I don't need you two making me do some random thing." They say, Alabastor and the vixen smile at each other. Then Alabastor sits up slowly the vixen helping him, and everyones staring at him as the tiny med bot scurries to his armor.

"Alright ask the immediate questions on your heads right now so I'm not pulling it out." Alabastor says.

"That thing called you Fox, what did it mean? What is your full name?" Fox asks, Alabastor rolls his eyes.

"No point hiding it now, my name is Alabastor Fox Jr. McCloud, and I just asked my team to join me in the rebellion against our general, from our time." He says, the vixen smiles at them, the other two remove their helmets, it's a younger female looking Falco and a replica of Amanda, Slippy's fiance.

"So in a nutshell, your looking at the kids of the Starfox team, twenty five years in the future." Alabastor says standing up with the vixen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4 Revelations

Fox and Krystal walk up to Alabastor and the vixen.

"Our kids, but that's impossible, one time travel is a theory only, and two if time travel is possible, then that means you just caused a ripple effect revealing yourselves." Slippy says, the four of them snicker.

"Ahh, it feels good to laugh freely, but it is possible, and no ripple affects here, well not till five days when the hole in space and time gets punched to get us. But actually we could tell you everything and nothing will happen cause we're from a different timeline." Alabastor says, the girls have their armor compress.

The amethyst vixens becomes a midsection piece, the female Falco's turns into a backpack, the Amanda look alikes armor becomes a belt. The vixen uses sign language to speak to Alabstor and then looks at Kyrstal with a little sad look. Albastor nods.

"Yeah it's still there for now, go take a dip and relax for a bit, heck get some practice in." He says handing her one of the two stones he has in his breast plate, she kisses his cheek and takes off before anyone can say anything.

"So is that your girlfriend Alabastor?" Falco asks.

"Now I see where she gets her quick conclusions from. No that if you must know, is my twin sister, I'm the oldest of us by two hours." Alabastor explains, Fox and Krystal look at him funny.

"But how's that possible a few extra minutes of birth is hard enough, I don't believe that you could be two whole hours older." Fox says, Alabastor shrugs and checks his pockets, then pulls out two birth certificates.

"Look for your self, we get a party wether we want it or not." He says handing the papers over to Fox and Krystal, both their signatures are on the papers and Alabastors says he was born December thirty first, eleven o'clock P.M. His sister, Amethyst Kyrstal McCloud was born one o'clock A.M. January first. Fox and Krystal look these over several times thinking they would say their gags, but it's all legit. Then the girls speak up,

"Can we introduce ourselves now?" They ask.

"You could've done that while Amythyst asked me about the pool." He says, the feminine Falco sticks her tounge out and pulls her eye down a little, then straightenes up,

"My name is Freya Lombardi, youngest daughter of Falco Lombardi, age 18. Ace pilot of new team Darfox, originally called trinity Squadron." She says, giving a light bow. She is wearing a flight jacket and midriff tank top. Her pants are skin tight at the waist and loose at the bottom like bell bottom jeans. Her feathers are a darker shade of purple than Falco's, and her beak is shorter.

"My name is Alice Toad, second eldest daughter of Slippy Toad, I am the team mechanic of new team Darkfox. I'm also the medic, so Alabastor shirt off cause even machines miss a spot and I'm sure you ripped something open when you took that dive. Remember our suits have a monitor setting." She says when he looks confused. She's wearing a full body coat with a pair of baggy jeans and a sweater and her skin is a light yellow color.

He groans and lifts his robe off, sure enough his side's open and bleeding. She tuts at him and lifts his arm to see the full extent of the cut, it goes from below his arm pit to his hip. Everyone looks aghast at the size of the cut.

"It doesn't hurt a bi-" he's cut off from extreme pain when Alice pokes his side. A few craters in the shape of fists appear around them all.

"What was that about not hurting?" She asks slyly as he glares at her then follows her to the table when she lays him on his stomach. On his back is a giant moon shape in his white fur. He hisses as she cleans the wound of blood and begins using a miniature blaster sewing up the wound.

"There all patched up, try not to get to banged up eh, I've only got two more of these and its gonna take me days to make more." Alice says letting him up.

"Warn me next time." He says grabbing his robe up.

"That's no fun." She says with a sly grin, then she puts the spray gun like blaster in her pouch.

"Alabastor, can you take us to Amythyst please, we'd like to know the truth from both of you." Kyrstal says, Alabastor looks at Alice.

"I don't see why not, now no rough landings or you'll be on your own till I can get to a med unit." She says,

"Alright, then I'll make sure to land on my head." He says sarcastically, then his suit fully cloaks him and he holds his hands out to both Fox and Krystal. They warily take them.

"Hold on tight folks this gets bumpy, and please keep your mouths closed through the ride." He says seconds before he takes off and they fly back to the waterfall he used earlier.

He lands a few yards away in the trees.

"I'm not getting closer and if you don't mind, open your heads up." He says taking off his headset, Krystal takes a few breaths and opens herself to the telepathic world, and Fox does the same. Alabastor links their minds and they hear singing in the distance. Then opening their eyes they look at Alabastor.

"The serenity of silence is only as beautiful as the voice that is confined to it. Krystal you may go in ahead, me and Fox will wait till she says to come on out." Alabastor says to them. Krystal moves ahead and the trees open to her as she moves forward.

She finds a pool of water and inside is Amythyst. Stark naked with her back turned. Her hair is let down and her slight muscle build is complemented by a slim waist, wide hips and a full C cup bust.

She looks up at Krystal and swims behind the rock in the center of the pool.

" _What are you doing here!?_ " She asks telepathically, she sounds scared and startled.

"Sweety I'm only here to see you, I want to know my future daughter even if you might not be mine, I want make you mine dear." Krystal says, Amythyst looks around the rock.

" _Ok but can you let me get up and out the water, I know Fox is here too. And I'd rather not be seen naked in front of my parents._ " She says, Krystal looks at the ground and her armor, robe and pants are all on the ground. Then they float on top if the rock.

" _Just give me a second ok Krystal?_ " She asks as she grabs the robe first.

Krystal sits down as she hears Amythyst climb out the water and taking a peek, she sees a Sun shape of white fur on her shoulder and thigh. She lets Amythyst dress completely, then looks up when she hears her foot falls on the ground. She looks up and Amythyst is holding out her hand, Krystal takes it and pulls herself up. She hears Alabastor signaling through the Telpathic plane.

"Why not just call him through my dear?" Krystal asks, Alabstor comes through pulling Fox.

"Actually mother, she couldn't if she wanted to. One this is a special place that only Cernians can find, that stone seems to have a telepathic block to all others, it also has a healing attribute that's quite the euphoria. And two, she's mute, it was during an incident, I'll let her explain it later." Alabastor says She shakes some water off her fur and puts her tail rings on, then signs her hands at him furiously.

"Whoa, what's up with the language, they wanted to know us, you don't have to curse at me like that you know!" He says, she flicks her fingers at him.

"Flaker I am not. Use your telepathy for crying out loud." They all hear her scream at him.

" _You are such a liar, you know I've wanted to know them since the day they amputated us. But your the only one who can really talk to them, and then you take them to spy on me at the water fall you sick pig!"_ She telepathically screams, he sits cross legged rolling his eyes at the whole entourage, when she loses her temper at him and uses telekinesis to kick him hard, he flys back into a tree,

"...Ow..." he says after he catches his breath. Then she walks over to him picks him up and pullshim into the water.

" _Sorry I'm a little testy cause, well you know._ " She says as he relaxes into the water, his body sinks into the water not bothering to take his stuff off and he sinks to his ear tips.

"Is that ok for him? I mean can he hold his breath long?" Krystal wonders as he sits in the water for a good minute.

" _Oh not very long, it's just the waters affects, apparently it's good for healing wounds, keeping calm and in his case, soothing the noise in his head._ " Amythyst explains, he comes back up slowly and crawls out soaking wet.

He purrs a little and lays down on the grass. Krystal and Fox look at him confused a little.

" _Oh this is a small side effect for him, his psychokenises causes him pain without the headset, so whenever he's here he's so sleepy and relaxed he's like a baby._ " Amythyst says smoothing his hair, he arcs his body following her hand down his back.

"Ok but what's Psychokenises?" Fox asks.

" _Think of it as, a mental disability for him, he has all the mental powers of every type of telepath out there, but the load is so much he can't think straight, he could destroy an entire planet if he didn't have the headset_." She explains, he's waking up some and grabbing for his headset, Kyrstal hands it to him gently. He puts it on and falls back asleep.

"So what happened to your vocal cords?" Krystal asks, Amythyst scratches her neck.

"You know you can tell her, their our parents, they may not understand our time but they might as well know." Alabastor says, they look at him.

"Just cause I'm face down doesn't mean I'm asleep." He explains, she giggles a little in her head,

"Ok so I take it you know that Alabastor has an amputated arm?" She asks, they nod.

" _Well we have a choice of what we get amputated, I foolishly choose my vocal cords, so long story short cause I'd rather not go into detail, my voice was damaged beyond repair._ " She says.

She lifts a collar she had hidden in her fur and shows the scarred tissue where her vocal cords should be. She puts it back on and breaths slowly, then kicks Alabastor awake,

" _Come one blue butt, I'm feeling up for a match._ " She says, he groans and sits up, then pulls the stone out of his chest plate, she pulls the other out her pocket, they extend them to full length.

"Is that my staff?" Krystal asks, they shake their heads, "Sadly yours went...with you...to the grave..." They say, then they go at it rough no holding back.

They spin their respective staffs in one hand timing the other, Alabastor sweeps at Amythyst feet, she jumps over the staff with a cartwheel move. Then she swings her staff in an arc at his head, he manages to lean back in time spinning his staff to knock hers away. They continue fighting as energy flies off the staffs like whips, their trying to move fast enough to hide their emotions, but there isn't a place to hide the rage and sadness they feel as they swing the staffs harder and the energy shockwaves off them buffering on the forest around them. Fox and Krystal watch this sparring match.

"They seem to be trying to hit harder than any sparring match I've seen." Krystal says, Fox nods in agreement.

"I'd say we should stop them, but their sheer power from their swings is to much to stand up against." Fox says as another wave hits them, Krystal looks at them worried,

"That's true, but why are they so sad, so angry?" She wonders as the tears on their face become more visible. She gets up slowly and feels the energy surge even more, but then she catches something, their overflowing memories.

 _Their in a lab of some sort, the walls are cold as ice and their crying._

 _"Why did the general do this? We've been good haven't we? Amy can you get any mental messages out?" Asks a younger Alabastor, five years in age with his twin sister Amythyst. Their locked inside a cold storage box, all they were doing was playing a little before anyone else woke up, it was harmless the drill instructor showed up and took them to the Generals chamber._

 _He assessed the situation and told the instructor to throw them in cold storage. Amythyst shakes her head._

 _"I can't hear a thing Al. It's so quiet. I'm scared Al." She says, he crawls next to her and holds her close._

 _"Don't be scared sis, I'll always be here for you. No matter what I'll always protect you." He says, she cuddles up to him some, keeping each other warm._

 _"I know you will. But first we have to survive punishment." She says._

 _The scene fades and changes to a few years later, their ten and puberty has hit them both. Alabastor is on a obstacle course and making it through with Freya Alice and Amythyst. Theirs a timer and their beating other teams by minutes, then Alice gets caught in a trap, Alabastor turns around and helps her ahead._

 _"No one left behind." He says pushing her ahead as a door shuts. It catches his helmet and crushes it only slightly, Amythyst screams and pulls him free of the door, their time period is over, they've won, but at what cost._

 _"Alabastor! Alabastor wake up!" Amythyst screams, Alice removes his helmet off and checks his pulse_

 _"He's alive!" She says, then cleans his head, He opens his eyes and their completely emerald green. He's starts rising off the ground, Amythyst closes off everyone's minds as he sends a shockwave that destroys the entire course with a blink, then let's out a scream. As screams run through both Krystal and Alabastors head._

 _The scene changes again and the screaming stops. Their back at the pool, overhead is rows of battleships as far as the eye can see. Alabastor is in the pool with his eyes closed._

 _"So how'd the punishment go?" Amythyst asks walking into the pools clearing. He looks up at her._

 _"How the fuck do you think, bitch raped me, then I received twice the punishment cause of her." He growls, then the water calms him._

 _"I think I'm the first to get a lashing while listening to the mental pleas of others." He says relaxing into the water._

 _Amythyst pets his head then pulls his headgear out from the pile of stuff he has._

 _"At least your still alive, a lot of them don't make it. Especially if it's doubled." She says, he gets up and wads over to his clothes, Amythyst looks away as he climbs out. His back is still scarred from the whips._

 _"I wonder if our parents know we're alive. Frankly I'd love to meet them just to know their faces." Alabastor says, he puts on his robe and pants then goes to sit on the middle stone in the pool. Amythyst joins him, their back to back cross legged. Alabastor hisses a little but stays still._

 _"Now remember don't focus on the voices, focus on the surroundings." she says telepathically, Alabastor nods and closes his eyes with her. They start off the ground and a light breeze passes as they send out telepathic beacons mapping the planet._

 _The scene changes once more, she feels the pain of losing her arm and her throat being cut open. It clears and Alabastor has gotten his cybernetic arm, Amythyst comes out with wraps around her throat._

 _"So it's true huh, your operation failed?" He asks worried, she nods lightly and tries speaking, nothing but air comes out. He pets her gently._

 _"Its ok, you can learn to sign, I'll learn with you." He says, she kisses his cheek._

 _"Thank you brother, I hope to be able to speak soon." She says as she gives him a light hug on his left amputated arm._

 _It changes again and he's tied down to a chair._

 _"You both failed your mission, you let your targets get away and they managed to transport the rebels." A voice says from a loudspeaker. His mind flashes to an image of an older Fox, and Krystal, in their Arwings transporting people._

 _It returns to the room he's chained in._

 _"I'm sorry sir, it was my call, I'll take the punishment." He says, the voice chuckles._

 _"Oh you'll be punished but not the way you expect." The voice says, a light comes on and Amythyst is tied to a post, Alabastors face darkens,_

 _"What are you doing Sloan?" He asks, the voice Chuckles._

 _"I'm doing nothing, they on the other hand have had their eyes on her for quite a while, they know she can't scream anymore, so their gonna take this offer." He says as men start coming out the walls, Alabastors face gets darker._

 _They start ripping her clothes off and her face is terrified looking to Alabastor to save her, he struggles against his restraints. The men all laugh as she struggles too, her breasts swaying as she tugs at the ropes. They cut her loose, one man grabbing her forcefully as the rest strip, then the men rape her, they laugh as they force her into positions to satisfy them all._

 _"See Alabastor, your nothing, you can't even-"_

 _The intercoms shatter and his eyes glow emerald green, he breaks his bonds with ease, and shatters the glass that leads to the room, the men run at him, then scream in pain as he tears them apart with only a look, by the time he's pulled Amythyst out the rooms covered in bits and pieces, and he's covered in blood while she shivers in his arms. He puts her down and covers her with his robe, then he lets out a feral scream turning the room into scrap metal and every room around them into blood piles._

 _Once again it changes to a new scene, this time his headset is on as they look down on a execution rally. On the noose is the entire Starfox crew._

 _"A glorious day today, eh boy?" A tall Jackal asks walking up behind them, Amythyst is currently getting the story of their abduction from Krystal directly, Fox is linked with him and guiding him on how to get to the Greatfox. The others are waiting for their execution to be carried out. Freya and Alice are elsewhere, probably being punished for no good reason._

 _"Yes sir." Alabastor holds back the venom in his voice, he knows that Sloan will order the death of his sister if he says anything to piss him off, if that happened he'd lose it. Sloan claps him on the back._

 _"That's the spirit, no emotion shown to the parents who abandoned you." Alabastor holds back his rage, he knows the truth, being 'captured' showed him the truth of how they became his soldiers._

 _"No sir, now if I may take my leave." He says turning on his heel, the only reason they were caught is because of his blunder in forgetting to turn off the tracker in his headset, but he knows that none of them blame him for not knowing about it. Then the minds of the Starfox team goes blank, but not before giving the initiation to their kids, the next generation, team Darkfox._

 _Alabastors eyes water and when he's out of sight and hearing range, he punches a wall through, revealing the broadcasting crew behind it. He turns around as they turn to bloody piles of mush. That night he crys with Amythyst, Freya, and Alice, at the final loss of their parents._

Krystal is pulled out of the memories and notices the tears in her fur, she looks at Fox and kneels beside him, hugging him tight.

"What happened Krystal?" He asks holding her tightly, she looks up at him,

"Their lives, I saw everything they went through, but the final memory I saw, was our deaths. And the resolve of our children, Fox they didn't wish for this life, they were stolen from us, raised as soldiers. Fox the people who take them cause the children's instability." She whispers, his face gets aghast, she shares the memories with him and they both cry as they watch it again, Alabastor and Amythyst stop and breakdown finally. Fox and Krystal join them and they all sit their weeping at the rejoining of a broken family.


	5. Chapter 5

Revelation cont.

Freya and Alice watch as Alabastor takes Fox and Krystal to the hidden pool. Then turn to the quizzical eyes of their parents, General Peppy, and Lucy. "So anyone have questions or are you just gonna stare at the two hottest babes in our time." Freya says, wiggling her hips a little to show off her curves.

Freya has an A cup sized chest, slender waist and hips but a large rear.

Alice chuckles, "Freya you have to be kidding. You maybe, as for me, I'll stick to my lab equipment before I let some man hit on me." Alice says holding her stomach like shes laughing hard.

Alice has a slimmer figure than Amanda, with a size D cup bust, and slight hips.

Freya laughs, then pats her on the back.

"Alright sweety, I won't push that subject. Hey can you check my amputations, their getting rusty." Freya says.

"Amputations, your legs you mean?" Falco asks, the girls shake their heads.

"No, our leg amputations are perfect no matter what, no she's talking about the other amputations we get when we come of age." Alice explains as Freya puts her arm down.

"Jacket off Freya you know that." Alice says looking at her, Freya rolls her eyes and takes off her jacket. Underneath from the forearm down Freyas arms are robotic.

"What the hell!?" Falco says as soon as Alice takes a screwdriver to Freyas wings.

"Oh relax pops, from our time it's required that all soldiers get amputations besides the legs to make them better fighters, Amythyst didn't need it, but she lost her voice to her procedure, Alabastor gave an entire arm, heck Alice's fingertips are amputations." She says as Alice pulls out wing tips that look like daggers.

She grabs something from her pocket and uses it to sharpen the blades.

"So you gave up your arms!" Falco says, "Forearms to be exact, keep me balanced since I was originally only gonna get one done." She says leaving her arms on the table the whole time, Alice takes out each wing tip and sharpens them, putting them back in the same slot.

"But why? What does getting another amputation prove?" Slippy asks.

"Nothing really, like Freya said, their meant to better us, mainly in combat as you saw." Alice says putting the last one back.

"Ok try them out real quick." Alice says standing back, Freya's wing tips move up and down a bit with her thoughts, then she stands up and looks at the balcony edge.

"Hey how hard are the bars here?" She asks touching the railing.

"Their made of pure steel, little lady." Peppy says, Freya smiles a little then chops a section out with her sharpened wings, catching it before it falls. Then she tosses it up and slices it several more times as it falls.

"They are good to go. Thanks Alice." Freya says putting her jacket back on, "So that's how you sliced those guys up. But then how'd you break their wings?" Slippy asks, Falco goes over and picks up the pieces of the railing.

"Oh my amputation is my fingers, I can create a toxin in my fingertips that erodes what I touch, I can also stick to surfaces. As for the croaking thing, that was the suit, I don't croak." She says before Slippy asks.

"These are clean cuts, no breaks in the cut at all." Falco says.

"Well their made of an alloy only synthesized in our time." Freya says, Falco looks over at her.

"So how many kids do I have that are like you?" Falco asks, she gets a saddened look.

"I'm the last one of three papa." She says looking away, she looks over the railing.

"What happened Freya? Tell me please?" He says, she's looks at him, even more sad.

"In our time, the day you all were captured and put to an old fashioned noose hanging, we had been living with you all, POW's is what we were classified as. And we were counted as the best soldiers so of course they came to get us." She says putting the pieces in slowly she explains how they were ambushed on a routine run and taken to their headquarters in the farthest reaches of the Lylat system.

"We had turned off all our tracking equipment, or so we thought, Alabastor had no idea he was being monitored through his headset at the time, Alice took care of it after the incident. But they sent the other squadron after us when they pin pointed our location." She says.

"Sent who after you dear?" Peppy asks as they all listen to her retelling of the events.

"Ether squadron, they were like us, trained at an early stage of life to maximize battle revenue. But their different, they were students of the academy deemed, overpowered, the general saw them as a threat, so he took them all and we never saw them again. Till that day, we had no idea our brothers and sisters were alive. But what Sloan did to them is irreversible. He planted chips in their brains to control them, then mechanized them, almost completely. They captured us and you, then...they killed everyone else. Their was no mercy, no rational thinking, they just...killed them all." Her face gets a horrified traumatic look, then she gets on her knees weeping.

"Why brother? Why did you kill mama? What did she do to-" Alice walks over to her, and comforts her as she rocks on her knees crying.

"There there Freya, no one's coming for you." She says.

"Who ever this Sloan guy is he's gonna pay for what he did!" Falco yells as he slams his fist on the table.

"Well uncle Falco, you may just yet get your wish, five days from now there's gonna be a huge hole punched through the space time continuum, right above the city, now originally it was to retrieve Alabastor, but now that we've up and committed mutiny. Its gonna be to get us and make sure this timeline ends up like ours, only this time we'll be raised from the womb instead of the crib." Alice says.

Slippy looks confused.

"Wasn't it us who taught you?" He asks, Alice shakes her head.

"If what our Krystal said was true, we were abducted after a few years with the new General, he orders for every child under the age of five to be brought to him. And from their were trained to be his personal army, which is why we're so good at what we do, nothing says well trained like a child who grew up in combat." She explains.

"So you've no idea of a life outside combat?" Slippy asks, Alice shakes her head.

"The only family we know is family we came with. Our friends we were brought with and the instructors who actually showed compassion. Other than that we had no idea who you were till you 'abducted' us." She explains, Falco walks up to Freya and kneels next to her, she looks at him and slowly opens up to him, giving him a hug, Alice pats them on the back and walks over to Slippy.

"So old man, have any supplies I could use, I need to make sure that our suits don't malfunction when we fight." She says, Slippy stands up and takes her arm in his.

"Come on I'm sure we have some spares left around somewhere. So can I see the specs for these suits of yours?" He asks, she nods.

"But first gotta find a belt and somewhere to open it up with out it ripping off any digits." She says.

Alice and Slippy are in a workshop, Alice has a new belt on and is setting hers down, She walks off and says, "Combat mode activate." And the suit opens up as she grabs a screwdriver and wrench.

"This is fascinating. Its voice or mentally activated, and it form fits to whoever where's it." Slippy comments as she gets to work on the back. The wings open up as she twists something, then she opens them and pulls out a chip.

"Huh so the bastard put more of these." She says to herself.

Slippy looks over at her.

"What'd you say baby?" Slippy asks, she shows him the chip.

"This is a prohibitor chip, in retrospect it's like a miniature EMP but its directly linked to the suits mainframe." She explains to him before he can ask.

"This is only one of many built into our suits, looks like I'm gonna have to tear each one open." She says, Slippy comes up.

"Need some help?" Slippy asks.

Suddenly Amanda bursts in.

"Honey where have you been we had-" she stops when she sees Alice, Slippy smiles.

"Hey Amanda. Sorry I lost track of time here, let me give her a contact number if she needs help." Slippy says, Amanda gets a pissed look.

"Who is she, is she some mistress, is she some trick you hired when I'm gone?" Amanda asks quickly, Slippy gets a confused look, then a disgusted look, Alice laughs falling on her butt from how hard she's laughing.

"What, no love! This is someone I just met. Well someone we're soon to meet." He says, Alice giggles as she turns back to the suit.

"Slippy you better explain, before I head out the door never to be seen again." Amanda says.

"Whoa, ok ok. Amanda meet Alice, Alice, Meet your mother." Alice turns around and waves.

"What are you talking about I haven't had any kids!" Amanda exclaims, Alice turns back to her.

"Not yet, but you will, my name is Alice Toad, I'm your second eldest daughter." Alice explains as Slippy writes down a number to be contacted at.

"What are you talking about, soon? As in the future? That's impossible!" Amanda exclaims, Alice pulls a marble device out of her pocket, them smashes it on the ground.

"Take a look for yourself, twenty five years all of Corneria becomes a military powerhouse and the soldiers of the powerhouse help it conquer world after world. And the soldiers are the kids of everyone." She says, still focusing on the suit. Amanda slowly inches towards the portal that appeared from the marble, she looks through and gasps as she sees the workshop totaled, a newspaper flitters by stating the conquering of another planet, the date is twenty five and a half years from the current day. Amanda pulls back out the portal.

"Oh dear God's, that world looks horrible, and I raised you in that?" She says. Alice snorts.

"You didn't raise me, I was taken before you could raise me. I didn't know you till you actually, managed to capture me and my team." Alice says, she pops open the chest plate and the entire front opens.

"Ugh knew the bastard wouldn't make this easy." She grumbles handing Slippy a blaster.

"Theirs a second setting on there, hold the trigger down and start stitching the portal shut." She says, Slippy pulls the trigger and points at the tip of the portal, it sends a thin beam of energy that acts as a weld shutting the portal. Alice pulls three more prohibitor chips out the suit, following plugs to each one.

"So then what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in your time fighting against this dictator world.?" Amanda asks, not wanting to know much more about her lonely child.

"Yeah, let me just hop on through with my single team, and take on a whole army that we fought with." She exaggerates, Amanda smacks her upside the head.

"Don't take that tone with me. I may not have birthed you, yet, but I sure as hell know if I did, I wouldn't take your sassy attitude." Amanda says, Alice rubs her head,

"Ok that hurts and that's true, but once again, you couldn't raise me. Look you guys just go, I've got to finish this." Alice says as Slippy finishes closing the portal. Amanda turns Alice around, she's crying a bit.

"What's the matter?" She asks, Alice looks at her.

"I know this may sound stupid, but I enjoyed your no sas take charge attitude. And I missed you for so long, both of you. I don't want to lose you again to some stupid trackers!" Alice yells out the last bit turning the four chips she's found into piles of mush.

"Oh Dammit." She clips the wire leading to the suit, she goes back to the suit, Amanda pulls her away and hugs her.

"I don't know you well enough, but even I can tell real emotions from fake, I'm so sorry for your loss sweety, but you won't lose us." Amanda says. Alice crys into her shoulder and hugs them both as Slippy stands next to their connection, he's surprised when Alice pulls him into the hug.

"Come on let's leave this hunk of metal for now." Amanda says, Alice smiles,

"I'd love to, but if I don't open this suit up and remove the last of the prohibitor chips, we can be tracked and then deactivated where ever we are." Alice says, Slippy looks at the suit.

"Their can't be to many more, why don't we finish this and then we'll go home ok?" Slippy says to Amanda, she nods and backs away, Alice opens the arms and two more are on each, then the helmet has one. They take them out in half an hour and pull them free.

"I'm gonna have to reset the systems to see the damage, but I'll do that later. For now, let's go." Alice says, melting the last of the chips. Amanda puts her arms around her and Slippy and they all walk out.

Freya and Falco are walking around the city after her breakdown ended.

"You better now sweety? I don't want you the breakdown again." Falco says, Freya nods, then stretches up.

"Mmmm, oh, I'm feeling joints pop that never did before. Anyway dear old dad, where we going?" She asks, Falco chuckles.

"Heh I ain't old just yet little lady, but I'm not taking you anywhere particular. I thought why not walk around a bit, see the city before all the doom and gloom of your time." He says, she smiles a little.

"I'd like that, besides I'm feeling up for a little flying, care to join me?" She asks.

"Heh, if you can fly a Arwing then I'll race you." Falco says, Freya smiles.

"What do you think was our first training simulation? If we couldn't fly then there would have been no point to any of us getting a suit." She says, Falco smiles down at her.

"Top of your class eh?" Freya gets a sad look again, "No I was second, Tallon was first." She says messing with her jacket cuffs, Falco notices the building tears.

"He was special to you huh?" Freya nods.

"And if he hadn't been taken he'd have been important to you too." She says, Falco stops abruptly.

"He was the second oldest, big sister wasn't taken but got over confident and ended up in the morgue when she tried taking your arwing and scrapping it on a hair brained rescue mission, me and Tallon were overprotective of each other after that. But Tallon still wanted to prove himself, and he did, but he got noticed and inducted into the Ether Squardron." She says.

"So he was that good? Then how come he didn't run with you?" Falco asks, Freya shakes her head.

"We tried, dozens of times, but the Arwings only hold enough fuel to make it one planet over, and even then the planet's closest are also under Sloans control." She says, Falco takes her hands.

"Freya look, I can't know you if you don't share anything, and the details that your giving me work, but I need entire details. Not snippets but full details." He says. Freya gets teary eyed and wipes her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm easily emotional, one little sad fact and I start bawling like a baby." She says after wiping her eyes, Falco catches a stray tear.

"Its ok, I don't show it but I'm just as emotional at times. So what happend, did you ever try escaping?" He asks, taking deep breaths she nods.

"We had planned it for months, just the two of us to find you. But apparently there was a rat, when were about to leave, some instructors had already taken apart the engine to our Arwing. We were beaten and lashed for hours, finally they took me back to the dorm, Tallon was considered a superior pilot and was taken. I didn't see him again till the day Ether squadron was introduced, the same day you all got caught. He wasn't right though, he wasn't himself." She says, Falco looks confused.

"What do you mean, not himself?" He asks, she takes her hands back.

"I mean he looked like himself, but when we tried communicating he didn't answer. I guess the rumors of Ether are true, once a subject is selected, their turned into unthinking killing machines. And fucking Sloan has the command key!" She yells cutting through a wall next to her. Falco looks around the area and walks her along.

"Ok so your brothers a killing machine, is their a way to bring him back, I mean they can't completely make him robotic. So there must be some way." Falco says trying to calm her down, she looks up at him.

"There is, but it requires fighting through them and cutting the entire Ether squad down till we reach their master. Sloan was worried someone might reprogram them, so he keeps the master control with him. No one knows where, but if any can get it, they can free them from their neural prison, or take control of them as Sloan has." She explains.

"That's a rough version isn't it?" Falco asks, Freya smiles a little.

"Yeah, not to much, not to little, now tell me, have you met anyone special yet?" Freya asks, Falco turns a little red.

"If you mean your mother then no. I've been to busy with the team to go dating." Falco says quickly, "Ah but your reaction says you do like someone. Don't lie to me." She says with a sly smile as his face gets redder.

"Ok yes! I've gotten a love interest ok! It's just that we're not completely sure on what our interest in each other is, Ok." He says finally after a few minutes of silence.

"Not even sure if we can have kids together." He mumbles quickly so she cant hear. Freya giggles like a school girl and pushes off him.

"Alright papa I won't push, come on, let's go flying I need to feel the wind beneath my wings." She says twirling on her tiptoes with her arms open. Falco chuckles smiling at her, then he stops her kisses her cheek.

"Alright then, I'll race you there." He says before bolting to the cities ship docks, Freya follows and catches up to him easily, she sticks her tounge out and races ahead. Both of them Laughing the whole way as they reach the Arwings and hop in, taking off with ease.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy the book so far. These are the completed chapters so far so I'll be adding more at least on a weekly basis, or attempt to, the furture is always shifting. So thanks for reading, see you in a week, or see u tomorrow, only time can tell.**

 _ **Remember to keep the Balance.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6 Futures past

Alabastor, Amythyst and Freya's suits are being opened up in the workshop next to Alice's. The day before they all used it just getting to know each other. Alice and Slippy are removing the chips that would shut them down if their General chose to deactivate them during combat. Alabastor and Amythyst are off combing their tail fur since they just recently woke up and had to shower before coming here. Freya is on her hands in a longer shirt from yesterday and just standing like that working up a sweat as she stays balanced.

Fox and Falco are talking in private in a cornor while Krystal and Amanda are at the table reading something. Alice and Slippy are pulling out the last of the chips as Fox goes to grab his flight jacket. Then a rift appears and a figure hops through it firing a blaster into the rift. Alabastor and Amythyst run up and pull the figure out, then using his natural arm Alabastor pulls another through, and finally a third follows. Alabastor steps through.

"Hello boys and girls, miss me? " he asks before they hear laser fire and finally several thuds as the people on the other side pass out.

Alabastor steps through again and Alice stitches the rift up, he looks down then snarls a little before he heads off into the room again and meditates.

"Well that's weird, I doubted their were many people other than Sloan that he doesn't like in his time." Fox says as he puts on the jacket and walks over to the three panting figures.

"Oh Mr McCloud, there are a few people he doesn't like besides Sloan, one of them laying on the floor right in front of you." Freya says springing from her hands on to her feet, Amythyst grimaces in disgust then follows Alabastor swishing her tail so it smacks two of them back on the ground.

"Well now I know they don't like them, and her tail must have some muscle to knock them back down" Krystal says standing over them, Freya cracks her knuckles and Alice grabs a wrench.

"Hey guys mind if we just knock them out the hard way and drag them back the long way?" Freya asks as Alice face twists into a sadistic smile as she swirls the wrench in her palm like a short staff. Alabastor glares at them really quickly, then shakes his head.

"You know if he doesn't get back then the old hounds gonna come looking for him." Alabastor says while Amythyst keeps combing her tail.

Through all this the three on the ground have all rolled onto their backs groaning.

"Could have been easier on the pulling small fry." The tallest says, he removes his face plate and a dark grey wolf stares up at them.

"Be glad I pulled you through at all O'Donnell or else you'd be in front of a firing squad right now." Alabastor says from his seat on top of the table.

"Blaze stop fighting with Fox, or I swear I'll tell your sister why Amythyst is being bitchy with her." The one to his left says, they remove their face plate and its a female Leon.

"Please do Liz, remember that you were part of the aftermath, I can't wait to see how bad she'll beat you both." The third says, they sit up, removes their faceplate and a panther looks at them.

"Would you shut up about that right now, What did you steal that had you being chased by several officers?" Albastor asks.

Blaze stands up, he's six inches taller, slightly more buff than Alabastor, with dark grey fur. He's carrying a bag and remains in his armor as he shoulders it.

"Non of your business small fry. Its just some spare stuff they had lying around." Blaze says trying to stare down Alabastor, it just pisses him off as he uses his cybernetic arm to lift him by his collar.

"Tell me what the fuck you took and I won't send you back to old man Wolf impotent." Alabastor snarls.

"Alright! Alright! Put him down please and we'll show you." Liz says standing up, she's as tall as Freya with a thin figure shape a bigger bust and her skin is a darker shade of green compared to Alalbastor's eyes.

Alabastor drops him like he was a diseased syringe. Then Amythyst smacks Blaze as she grabs the bag, she opens it and red fuel cells are inside.

"Are you fucking insane, these are more volatile than a fusion reactor." Alice says closing the bag gently and puts it on a table far away thats stable.

"Happy Sirus, now we know how bad they are, now we can stop jumping trucks for these and just let them get to their stop instead." Liz says to the panther kid, he stands up and he's got a slight figure with a lean build, his fur is matted in some places and his hair is short and clean combed though.

"You ransacked a truck!" Freya exclaims, Blaze and Liz start creeping away, and they hit a psychic wall. Amythyst looks at them angrily.

"You know how much danger you put yourselves in you trio of retards!?" Alice asks pointing at the bag.

"Those fuel cells, yes will last a good few years with that many, but had you cracked even one, you'd have blown half the world into a waste land!" Alice yells, Blaze and Liz look a little bashful, Sirus arches a brow.

"Since they won't speak up, I was against the entire mission, frankly I was saying just go for the vault." He says sitting in a chair.

"At least one of you had a smart idea, now let's talk about what we're going to do about those." Alabastor says, Freya and Alice push Blaze and Liz to chairs next to Sirus. Amythyst comes out and grabs a fuel cell, and walks over to Krystal's Arwing, Cloudrunner, and opens the fuel gauge and pops it in, Alice hops over to the Arwing and starts tinkering in the engine.

"Hey those are ours!" Blaze yells, Alabastor looks at him.

"Think of it as payment, each ship, with one of these, can run for months. So as a thank you we're taking one each." Alabastor says.

Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Slippy look confused.

" _These fuel cells are experimental designs, their made with twenty times the power of a regular fuel cell, one crack, and bye bye city, and that's with only one, that whole bag cracks, bye bye planet."_ Amythyst tells them as she puts a fuel cell by each Arwing.

"Fine by me, I felt like beating on a no good playmutt." Alabastor says.

"Coming from dual shot Alabastor that's a compliment." Blaze says, the girls all back away a few feet, Liz and Sirus bolt out their chairs and run away as an invisible force hits Blaze sending him spiraling into the wall.

"...Ow, what's the matter small fry I touch a nerve?" Blaze continues goading.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Liz asks hiding behind a table. Before Blaze answers he's tossed against the door to the outside parking lot.

"Well I'm not cleaning that mess up, better find a med-bot." Alice says going back to the ship's.

Freya Liz and Sirus go outside, Amythyst attempts to follow, but Krystal stops her before the door. "Mind explaining the issue between you two and that boy Amythyst?" She looks uninterested for a minute, before finally giving in.

" _If you really must know. He's the son of Wolf O'Donnell, but I'm sure you got that with one look and the name. That's not necessarily a problem between us though, we can coexist on the battlefield just fine."_ She says, "Ok doesn't explain why he's whipping this pups ass like he wants to rip off his head." Falco says looking outside the door. Alabastor has pinned Blaze and put his arm in a wrench, Blaze flips him off and Alabastor rolls to his feet. Blaze throws jabs and hooks, but Alabastor simply dances around him like he's in slow motion.

" _Can I continue or can I go watch Alabastor whip him?"_ Amythyst says as everyone starts to go watch. They stop and turn back to her.

" _On the battlefield we do just fine. Off it me and Alabastor would like nothing more than to beat him to an inch of his life. And that's quite easy to understand for us, for y'all probably not._ " She says.

"What could he do to get so much hatred off the battlefield?" Fox asks, " _Best to wait for that answer till after Alabastor wins._ " Amythyst says as she walks over to the door. Before anyone can argue they watch as Alabastor blocks and jumps over Blaze's kicks. Blaze is sweating now and Alabastor is barely breathing hard, his left arm is behind him.

"Amythyst can you tell him to stop playing with Blaze, just end the show already." Freya says, Amythyst looks at her confused.

"His left arm amputation has been held back the whole time." Freya explains. Amythyst looks over at him.

" _Hey stop playing around and end this, we need you to get the Arwings in a bit._ " Amythyst says, they see Alabastor visibly sigh then relaxes his cybernetic arm.

He catches Blaze's foot with his normal hand, then the other with his robotic arm. He drops Blaze's feet and backs away as Blaze springs forward. Alabastor palm thrusts into Blaze's chin sending him flying a few feet in the air. Then on his way down Alabastor grabs him by his ankles and slams him into the ground, then tosses him up again. He then jumps up and punches Blaze in his midsection with his natural fist and Palm slams his chest with his cyber arm, sending him into Liz and Sirus. Blaze slowly gets up after landing roughly on his team mates, and Alabastor seems to teleport behind them as he walks towards them. Blaze passes out and Liz and Sirus sit on their knees panting in fear. Alabastor rolls his shoulders.

"Happy girls, I was hoping for a better workout. Anyway tell me when your ready and willing to collect them and we can go." Alabastor says as he stretches, he then lifts the unconscious Blaze on his shoulder as Liz and Sirus slowly get up on wobbly knees.

Amythyst looks back at the Star Fox crew.

" _And now to finish the reason why we hate him so much, also why Alabastor reacted to the nickname from earlier I guess since that's what Falco wants to ask._ " She says, everyone looks back at him.

"What, I'm interested to see why he nearly threw the kid through a wall when he called him whatever it was he called him." Falco says putting his hands up in surrender.

" _Ok first off, we dislike him for the simple reason that he is my ex, yes he was my boyfriend, but he was a rotten bastard. Cheated on me by the end of the week, dirty playboy. And even then he said it'd be a perfect for a three way! Tried forcing himself on me with the filthy trick! So that's why I'm pissed, and Alabastor is pissed that he even tried touching me after the fact!"_ She vents kicking a table at the trio.

 _"As for the nickname Dualshot Alabastor, it has two meanings and the reference limp dick over there used it as is why Alabastor was pissed. You see on a warfield the name stands for Alabastor's uncanny talent for hitting a target twice, wether a blaster or laser fire from his Arwing, two shots and your done. That one he's proud of. Then theirs the other reference. I think it's better if he tells you about that._ " Amythst says looking around then walking off to help Alice with the ship's. Fox and Krystal glare at Blaze as they pass his unconscious form.

Alabastor is tuning his arm in the back room, he looks up from what he was doing to watch as Fox, Krystal, and Falco walk in the room.

"Hey, what's up?" He asks returning to his arm, he's tightening an inner screw and testing his fingers movement. Fox sits down.

"So Alabastor, it may be rude to ask, but why did you react so violently to O'Donnell's pup when he said Dual shot?" Fox asks ,Alabastor pauses for a minute, then continues.

"I'd rather forget about that, I really would. But I have a feeling someone might keep pestering me like his daughter," he looks directly at Falco.

"if I don't speak up. So my nickname, I suppose Amythyst told you to come to me about it?" He asks, Krystal nods.

"You don't have to actually tell us Alabastor, but as you said, one of us is pretty nosey about these things." She and Fox both look at Falco.

"It's fine, I'm sure you'd have found out when the portal opened and any female fighters came through. Long story short, when I was punished and it was women carrying out the punishment, I'd be raped, it was completely against my will and punishments would be doubled afterwards since id come out unharmed. And the nickname came after women compared, apparently I only ever climax twice. As far as those harlets know any way. So in the underground sexual community thats what the nickname means. And that bastard knows it only cause he's met some of my rapists. Well that and I dated his sister who teased me with that name a lot." Alabastor says while tightening another screw.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Did you just say you dated his sister!?" Falco exclaims, Alabastor looks at him.

"Yeah, and what about it? Look in a nutshell she was another kid who was abducted, and we had no idea of our families till I was with you guys, and when ether squad was revealed." He says relaxed as he closes his arm back up and moves it. He grabs a cinder block off the ground, then smashes it in one blow. He flexes his fingers when he pulls back his arm.

"Ok first, how long did you two date, second, why do you kids test your cybernetic parts on the hardest thing you can find?" Falco asks, Alabastor collects the tools he was using.

"We test our cybernetic limbs because if we don't we won't know how much to pull back on a blow to keep it from being fatal. And me and Sarah dated for a good two years before the incident." Alabastor says gathering up the tools and heads back to the hanger to return them to Alice.

"You dated his daughter for two whole years!" Falco exclaims before Fox or Krystal can say anything, Alabastor shrugs off the venom in Falco's words.

"In the academy family doesn't matter, what mattered was that you were successful so you could be the best fighters." Alabastor says going to the tables with the opened armors, he checks to see that Alice removed all the prohibitor chips, then he walks next to them all pressing the center of the armors. They all hum with energy as they restart and close back up, slowly they return to their attire forms of a belt, a backpack, a stomach guard, and a chest piece.

"So you had no idea of who she was till after you started dating?" Krystal asks, Alabastor shakes his head.

"We had no idea of our origins till after we met you all in our time." He says. He puts the chest piece on, then he takes a battle stance and the suit slowly pulls around him. It stops at his arm and when the rest of him is covered, it glows a green hue quickly and then returns to its near black color. Then Alabastor moves all the joints and shakes his whole body.

"Alright so it seems to only thing wrong with mine is radar and energy well." Alabastor says to himself as he takes off his helmet, he turns it back into a headset as he starts grimacing, "Dam, I hate the noise, it always gets louder the longer this things off." He snarls to himself as he puts it back on over his ears with the goggles hinged up out of his eyes.

"Hey! Amythyst, Alice, Freya, the suits are reset and need your activation!" Alabastor yells out, Alice hops down from Slippy's Arwing and puts it on, she breaths deeply and the belt slithers up over her body, covering her in armor. It glows a pinkish glow and then she moves around a little.

"Dam, I can't do much in the air if that systems down, I'm gonna have to fix that soon." Alice says taking off her helmet. Freya is next, she slides on her pack and covers everything excluding her forearms.

"Well looks like my flying days are gonna get longer, to bad I lost defenses to gain it." She says as she jumps up and hovers opening her arms to literally feel the wind beneath her. Amythyst comes up last and puts on her stomach guard, it arcs up and over her covering every inch of her body, it shines a light purple color as Amythyst stretches and moves, She swipes something with her finger and then signs at Alabastor.

"Well ain't that a hoot, you lost radar too, but you got an increase in that huh. How far can you reach now?" He asks, she signs out to him.

"Heh sounds like that'll help me more over, my battle systems have jumped in grade. So keep that world map up and running little kit." Alabastor says, Amythyst stamps and signs furiously at him, Alice and Freya back up.

"Ok Ok! No need to flip it, you know I tease you cause I care!" Alabastor says putting his hands up in surrender, Amythyst takes off her helmet, sticks her tounge out and punches him in the left pectoral. He chuckles and pets her before he shuts down his suit. Freya is next and shifts the pack on her back. Alice is third and she check that the pouches on the belt contain what their supposed to. Amythyst is last and she shakes herself a little, her ears twitch last as she looks at the door, Sirus, Liz, and Blaze walk in. She and Alabstor growl at him, then Freya hands them the bag gently.

"Ok you three, while you were licking your wounds we managed to get you a transport. Now get those somewhere safe and stable. And for the love of any and all gods, don't crack them and be sure to use it for the Galleon. We'll contact your old man when it's time for a good fight." She says as the bag leaves her hands. Liz and Sirus nod, Blaze just stares at Alabastor and Amythyst with disgust and anger.

"Get going pup, or I'm gonna beat you for thinking what you are. And this time your gonna be out longer than a couple of minutes." Alabastor says taking up a wide battle stance, his staff appears in his right and he spins it quickly tossing it up and then catching it he spins it on his neck. He catches it with his left as it slows and bars it against the back of his neck with both hands on the ends. One hangs loose the other is gripping the staff tightly, Blaze doesn't take the chance.

"Lets go guys, now before the old man gives us a headache and a half." He says as they put their face masks back on, Alice tosses them her rift closer.

"Close the dammed door behind you guys." She says as Sirus catches the blaster like device, he nods and they head out.

"Now that the pests are gone, girls come on, its that day of the year, we have to go get out Arwings and then head to dad's coordinates to get our inheritance, the Greatfox." Alabastor says shrinking his staff and putting it in his breastplate. They all head towards the door.

"Hold on, where do you all think your going?" Fox asks barring the door, all four say in unison.

"We're going to claim our Arwings first and utmost." But Alabstor adds.

"We also need to make an appearance today in our time. Don't ask cause it will take to long to explain, now can we go." He says more than asks, Krystal, Falco, and Slippy all standing next to Fox.

"Not without us. We all want to see the man who took your freedoms." Fox says, Alabastor looks at the girls and they seem to converse in their heads. Then Alabastor turns back to them, with a slight grin.

"Fine but you have to listen to us over there. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, or we will send you right back and shut the door." Alabastor says, Fox looks at his team, then nods.

"Fine son, so where are we going and what day don't you want to explain?" Fox says.

"Alice You have some breathers right?" She nods as Alabastor asks, Then he turns back to their parents.

"Ok we'll explain on the way. For now let's go." Alabastor says as he, Amythyst, Alice, and Freya walk out. Fox, Falco, Krystal and Slippy follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7 Homecoming

 **Sorry about the last chapter if it wasnt to interseting, it was meant to fill in some background for the characters. Their will be chapters like it every few weeks or so to help you understand the characters some. Alright, have fun and enjoy. :)**

* * *

Alabastor is looking around the corner with his mask on, as the rest of team Darkfox and original team Starfox following through a portal in an alleyway, with breathers on. Starfox team looks around at the desolate technologically advanced city their in. Krystal feels with her mind and makes the horrid discovery that the air they are surrounded by is quite toxic. Falco tugs at his breather but Krystal stops him with her hand and a shake of her head.

Alabastor taps the side of his helmet.

"Can you guys here me through your comm. system?" He asks as he looks back at them, everyone nods, he leads them out of the dank alleyway that the portal opened to. He kneels on one side of the alleyway, Amythyst takes the same position opposite him, then the alley simply disappears.

"Ok we have at least ten hours before anyone comes through here and notices that this little illusion isn't here. So let's get the Arwings and get the fuck out of this time frame, I don't wanna comeback till it's time to gut the bastard Sloan." Alabastor says, everyone nods, he starts walking and everyone follows him as they head to a tower leading to a higher level that seems to be on the edge of the atmosphere.

Amythyst and Freya find some old blankets and dust them off.

"Here you four, put these on and don't take them off unless absolutely necessary. And whatever you do, dont say your names, as it seems the twins put illusions on all of you as well. Not bad if I must say." Freya says in their comm.'s Team Starfox looks at each other and gasp in astonishment. Fox and Krystal are a darker crimson furred vulpine and a topaz colored vixen, and a few years younger than they were. Falco was now a gold and silver hawk, and Slippy was now a Horn toad with purple and green stripes. They look each other up and down.

Alabastor clap his hands to get their attention.

"Ok you can look at yourselves like this in a bit. Remember that before we get to the Arwings we have to go to a Galley for today's 'festivities.'" Alabastor says as they focus on him again, then he points at the tower.

"Come on, the sooner we get to normal levels the sooner we get to the party and closer to our Arwings." He says.

"Question son, how far down are we." Krystal asks, she feels around telepathically, she knows their bellow sea level.

"To be approximate, we're about some hundred thousund feet below sea level right now. Next level up has somewhat cleaner air, but better to have your breathers on till we reach ground level." Alabastor says as he looks around at the former shining technological city. The Starfox team nods and follow Alabastor and group to the giant elevator.

They reach the giant elevator in half an hour, and Alabastor hits a button and waits for the elevator. Then some men in military uniforms walk up to them, they snicker at them till they see who's leaning against the door. They still make cat calls at the girls.

"Hey man of the hour, where you been? Know what never mind. Hey since your letting your sister date why not let her be with a real man and not this scrawny punk?" The man on the left says.

"Well then, tell me where I can find one and I might let her." Alabastor says motioning for Fox, who was closest to Amythyst at the moment, to calm down. The two men snort.

"Kiddo we could whip you blindfolded together, we run these streets, and no dammed upper world punks gonna smart mouth us." The man on the right says, the man on the left nods in agreement.

"So ladies, why not let real men protect you and not this pansy everyone praises." Says the left, the girls move but Albastor holds his arm out having them stop, his arm then proceeds to glow emerald green. The two men laugh at this display as a joke till he pins the right one on the wall, he struggles and the other attempts to bash in Alabastor's mask.

The arm of the rifle he was holding barely makes it within a foot of Alabastor before it turns into nothing but parts. He stares dumbfounded as he holds the stock of the trigger and the clip in his hands. Alabastor is focused on the man he's holding in his now brightly glowing cybernetic arm.

The glow slowly leaks off his arm as energy blades from his forearm, his wrist and even his knuckles.

"Whoops, looks like I've lost control of my systems. Oh well I hope I don't hit anything, at least anything vitally important." He says, all the blades pointed at the man he's holding shoulders, the man whimpers in his helmet.

"Now get lost mutt, before I decide to cut something really important to you." Alabastor says as another energy blade comes out his other arm and is pointed at his crotch area. He moves his tail between his legs and whimpers louder as he and his buddy run.

"What was that about kiddo?" Falco asks watching as the two disappear down the road, the elevator arrives and Alabastor tells them subtly to stay quiet. They don't speak till they come to the elevators top.

As soon as everyone's out they notice the difference from below immediately. The air is a lot cleaner up here, Krystal notices, but still toxic, and unlike below where they saw no one, the streets here are nearly crowded with people in a small celebration.

What Krystal hears makes her more sick than the toxins in the air and the story of today's 'festiveties'. Fox and Falco look even worse when they see the banners.

"Happy memorial day! The day the rebel group Starfox hanged!" They read.

"Like we said coming here, it's a celebration day forced on the people, but most who have only known of the 'kindness' General Sloan has given them celebrate with glee." Alabastor says as they leave the elevator, another tower like elevator stands in a more centered part of town.

"As for what happened earlier down there, my temper is something not to be trifled with. And today is one day that all four of us hate, but are forced to participate in." Alabastor says as they continue walking to the tower, Fox and his team understand, Alabastor, Amythyst, Freya, and Alice are used as idols, they're put on live camera for the entire planet and everyone watching. They get cheered for helping to capture their parents, they sing either a song they wrote or something they found through the web. Then they dance and after that it's an all night party that they ignore. Alabastor blocks Fox, Krystal, Falco and Slippy from coming in contact with anyone. Not that it was hard since everyone moved out his way when he walks up to them. They stop at a store on the way the the Elavator.

"Albastor why are we here?" Krystal asks, he takes off his helmet and says.

" _The buildings have extreme air filters, inside is clean so you can take off your breathers for now._ " Telepathically, as Freya takes off her helmet and walks to a rack of dresses.

"Well if your gonna be our dates, the least you need is to look good." Alabastor says as Amythyst takes Krystal arm and they head with Alice to the dress racks as well.

"So that's how you plan on getting us to your Arwings, and changed our appearances with illusions." Falco says as all the boys walk up to suit racks.

"That's the basic idea, oh and for the dance your names will be," points at Fox, "Cairo" at Falco, "Horus" Then Slippy, "and Croc, and moms name will be Isis." Alabastor says picking up a red tux with a blue vest.

He whistles and Amythyst looks up and he waves his outfit, Amythyst nods and looks for a matching outfit for Krystal. Then Freya and Alice wave dresses for Alabastor to help them match,

"Ok Horus, you need a green outfit, and Croc you need something, well let's say blue and yellow. Why she chose that outfit I have no idea." Alabastor says, Falco grabs the green tux with a black vest, Slippy grabs a yellow tux and blue vest.

"Ok what about Amythyst?" Fox asks, he has a gist of who's going with who now.

"She's probably gonna wear a purple with white highlights." Alabastor says, sure enough she waves a dress like it, and Alabastor hands Fox a purple vest and white tux.

"Go give it a try on." Alabastor says as he heads to a changing room.

Falco and Slippy are already wearing their suits and looking at themselves already. Alabastor hops into a changing room and his suit makes a clank as it comes off, his robe is hanged by door and Fox hears him fighting with the tux. He chuckles as he comes out, fully dressed, of his changing room before Alabastor. Alabastor comes out shortly growling to himself, he looks a mess, his hairs all messed up, his tux is untucked in places, his vest is left open.

"Dude, did you ever learn to put these on?" Asks Falco with a chuckle in his voice. Alabastor looks away embarrassed as his face turns red and his ears close down. Fox walks up to him and helps him properly dress, he re-buttons a few mismatched buttons, smoothes the suit and let's him finish tucking it in, and helps him close the vest.

"Thanks Fox." Alabastor says quietly as they head to the front, the clerk comes out.

"Ok so for all your clothes and cloaks, that's-" Alabastor puts down a plastic card, the clerks eyes go wide and he swipes the card through the machine, and he hands Alabastor the card and a receipt.

"Platinum cards, always seem to make shop owners shut their trap and swipe away." Alabastor says, as he takes it and his armor comes back on, as well as the girls, they put on their helmets and hand Fox and team new cloaks. They put on their breathers and put the cloaks on, then head back out, and head to the elevator.

They reach the elevator and Alabastor punches in a code again. This time seven guards come up to Fox and his team.

"Hey, no civilians up top you know that." The center most guard says, Fox looks at him sizing him up for a fight, but before he moves Amythyst steps forward, Freya and Alice follow.

"Leave our dates alone kid, it's our last dance so we wanted to at least have a night with normal folks." Freya says, the guard looks in her direction.

"Miss while I understand you wanting to bring up your friends, it's against-" he stops as Alabastor looks over at them, then the guard looks around at them.

"M...mm...my bad, I didn't know it was you all. Go ahead and have a nice day." The guard says.

"Hey man, don't mention to Sloan we were down here, I don't want to hear his shit tonight." Alabastor says, the guard gives him a thumbs up as he walks off with his team.

The elevator arrives and everyone gets on, as soon as the door shuts the air quality gets better as all the old air is sucked out. Alabastor and team take off their helmets and armor, they signal that Fox and team can take off the breathers. Freya hooks arms with Falco, Alice with Slippy, Amythyst with Fox, and finally Alabastor offers his arm and Krystal takes it.

They arrive top side and step out, first is Alabastor and Krystal in red and blue, Alabastors blue vest matching perfectly with Kyrstals blue dress with a red set of sashes. Next is Amythyst and Fox, his white tux and purple vest making Amythyst purple dress with white trim on the arms the hips and the bottom pop. Third is Freya and Falco, her all jade green dress poping next to his grass green tux. Finally is Slippy and Alice, her yellow and blue wave dress is nicely complimented by his yellow tux and blue vest. They all walk arm in arm with the crowd to the large building that looks more like a fortress than a academy.

Slowly they approach, they see a guard in front of the monstrous gates.

"Names and tickets?" Alabastor pulls all eight tickets from his vest pocket.

"Alabastor and Isis." He says walking past.

"Cairo and Amythyst." Fox says in a deeper tone.

"Freya and Horus." Falco says plainly, "Alice and Croc." Alice says following the rest throughout the gate as the guard waves them through.

"One more test, now I need you all to think of dancing, with us of course. And before questions, there's a brain scan that we're about to pass, if it catches a thought other than of sexual acts or of everyday teen lives, or specifically the fantasies people have of this dance, then an alarm goes off and its over before we start." Alabastor says, then they feel a link and their thoughts meld, they think of the dance and of partying late into the night, then the meld ends and they have individual thought patterns again.

"What was that about, we all melded together?" Krystal asks.

She looks over at Alabastor who's cleaning his nose of blood. Krystal gasps a little and looks at him pulling him out the crowd, Fox and Amythyst follow, She sits him down on a bench next to the Galley doors.

"What did you do, oh dear this nose bleed won't stop." She says trying to staunch the flow of blood naturally, Amythyst sits next to him and licks his whole forehead before holding his head in place, she wait a till he nods gently.

"Why did you lick your brother and more importantly how did it manage to stop the blood?" Krystal asks, Amythst signs at them and Alabastor translates.

"Its a special gift of our female lineage from what you told me, my saliva acts like a muscle relaxer and can heal damage that isn't usually visible, such as his nosebleed. So whenever I lick him, dont think of it as sexual, because people do that alot and it pisses us off." Alabastor says as she stops signing.

Alabastor stands back up and helps Amythyst up, then they take their parents arms and walk into the Galley. Its practically filled with men and women around Alabastor, Amythyst, Freya, and Alice age. Its a multitude of species, some that team Starfox knows, and some that they have no idea about. The four of them meet up with Freya, Falco, Alice, and Slippy at a secluded table. They sit down and Alabastor stands up quickly with a small yip. He looks down in his seat then groan as he pulls out a note.

"I'm tired of being a hunk to these women, I'd rather be dickless than have another hit on me." He groans out as he sits back down. The girls all hold up similar notes, then rip them up in unison.

"Did you guys even bother reading those?" Fox asks the other two seeing as Amythyst and Alabastor are only sitting just now.

"No need too, it's the same thing year after year, someone's trying to seclude us from the team, they all say meet in the closets for a 'good time'. Sad sad seduction tactics, but hey at least now they can get lost." Alabastor explains, they all sigh in disgust. Alabastor whistles for a waiter.

"What would you and your team like to eat master Fox?" The waiter asks as he pulls out a note pad, Alabastor looks around.

"Give me a sparkling water and the lemon chicken meal." He says, Amythyst signs.

"Really sis? Alright, she'll take a Fatoush salad, Gyro meat and long grain rice." Alabastor says, the waiter rights these down, and waits for everyone else's orders.

"I'll take a veal parm with Alfredo." Freya says.

"Cesar salad and don't forget the thousund island dressing." Alice says, Slippy orders the same, Falco orders a Alfredo meal, Fox and Krystal order steaks with salads.

"Drinks for you, and please except this bowl of garlic knots." The waiter says putting a small thing of Garlic knots on the table. They all order waters.

"So how long till we go to the Hangar bay for the Arwings?" Fox asks when the waiter leaves, Alabastor puts his head on the table.

"We're gonna be here a while, which is why I said the alley we came from was gonna be in an illusion for ten hours. It's only been an hour, so three more, that's including our song for the night." Alabastor says grabbing a garlic not and pulling something out of it.

"Don't eat the knots folks seems Sloan wants to track us the hard way." He says holding up a squirming mechanical squid type object. Ten minutes later the basket is covered and the Waiter brings plates of food, "hope you saved room for these." He said as he hands everyone their plates, Alabastor has two crushed squids in his napkin, and tore up the knots to make it look like they ate some. Krystal pokes the steak, as soon as the waiters out of site a emerald aura surrounds the plates, then it's gone just as quickly.

"Its clean, they wouldn't have had the time to put it in, and frankly it'd have come out already had they put it in." He says cutting up his chicken. Everyone cuts up their meals and starts eating.

An hour later they've eaten and are watching the crowd dance to music, and then Alabastor grins and stands up.

"Would the lady like a dance?" He asks Krystal, she giggles a little and nods taking his outstretched arm. He walks her to the dance floor as everyone watches.

"Mind you I'm not a great dancer, so don't be too mad." He says as he puts a hand on her back and takes the other in his own. She smiles.

"Well now's as good a time as any to learn." Krystal says as they begin a waltz, he's slower than she thought as he moves so not to step on her toes. Amythyst and Fox join them and move a little faster with Fox leading. Freya and Falco, and Alice and Slippy join in shortly after talking the girls into it.

Thirty minutes in, Alabastor is starting to get a better hang of dancing, then the intercoms spark to life.

"Would Trinity squad please proceed to the stage, I repeat, would Trinity squad please report to the stage." A female voice says through the intercom. Then lights shine down on all four of them, and Alabastor and Amythyst both visibly grimace. Then they lead Fox, Kyrstal, Falco and Slippy back to the table. Then all four of them head to the stage and take up ranks, feet shoulder width apart, hands behind their back.

"Hello my soldiers, it's time for our annual memorial day song by a group of heros who helped to hang the rebel group, the infamous Starfox."Sloans voice comes in through a tv monitor on the wall behind the stage.

Sloan's visage comes through on the screen, he's wearing a battle suit with the military regalia of the General. His snout is pointed and well combed adding a slight sheen to his black fur. He has pointed ears, almost like devils horns. His hair is short cut and covered by a crown like cap. He smiles and his lips dont quite reach his dark brown almost black eyes.

Music equipment comes up on stands, a electric guitar, a bass guitar, and a drum set, followed by a single mike takes up the electric guitar. Freya takes the drummers seat, Alice takes the bass guitar, and Alabastor takes the Mic.

"Alright folks, sorry but no custom songs today." Alabastor says, the crowd makes an dissatisfied groan.

"Well we did find a recent song we liked so much, that fuck consequences if any for singing it. So with out further ado 'Animal I have become' by Three Days Grace, so guys if your listening thanks for the inspiration." Alabastor says pointing at a camera. Some of the crowd cheers when they hear the name. Alabastor taps his foot and on the third tap Alice strums the bass guitar.

 _I can't escape this hell, So many times I tried, but I'm still caged inside,_

 _Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself,_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

 _No one will ever change this animal I have become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this animal_

 _I can't escape myself_

 _So many times I've lied_

 _But there's still rage inside_

 _Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

 _No one will ever change this animal I have become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me, Somebody help me tame this animal_

 _Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself_

 _Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

 _I can't escape this hell_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

 _No one will ever change this animal I have become, Help me believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become, Help me believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this animal_

They stop playing and the crowd goes crazy with cheers. Alabastor breaths heavily as the song ends, and stretches as the light show he put on while he sang ends. The girls get up and give him a hug and they all start walking off the stage arm in arm. Fox and team are clapping when they come to sit down. Alabastor, Freya, Alice, and Amythyst blush a little as they sit down and drink their waters.

"Yeah in our short free times, we practiced musical talents, I can play most wind instruments ."Alabastor says.

"I play all types of bass such as cello and that guitar." Alice says.

"I'm a percussionist." Freya says.

"As for Amythyst she's strictly string." Alabastor says as they sit down again.

"But that was sooner than expected, ok we'll leave team after team, starting with Amythyst and Fox, the cameras won't mind since its her time of the month. Guards will think she's taking an offensive tact to her usual run from the boys tactic. Just have your blaster ready. She slipped it in your vest while you danced. I have the rest so we'll meet in the basketball court in, let's say half an hour, that should give Amythyst enough time to trance the guards in the camera room. And to understand her better." Alabastor puts a glowing thumb on Fox's head, he blinks twice as the entire sign language alphabet and wording is uploaded into his brain like a super computer. Amythyst signs at him

"Ok so you want to dance again before we go to the basketball court." Fox says, she nods excitedly.

"Telepathy can be tracked so it's best she uses signs to talk here." Alabastor says, they nod in understanding, and Amythyst pulls Fox chuckling to the dance floor. Alabastor bows to Krystal,

"One last dance before we leave?"Alabastor asks, Krystal stands up and smiles.

"I'd be honored." Then walks with him to the dance floor.

Half an hour later Amythyst is pulling Fox out the Galley door, they watch Krystal and Alabastor dance to the music as they leave.

"So where to now?" Fox asks, Amythyst makes a quiet gesture and leads him through to the basketball court. Then inside she pins Fox to the wall with a kiss. He so shocked he can't react for five minutes as he processes what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8 Arwings

The kiss is over before Fox can fully understand what just happened. He was just pinned to the wall by his daughter with a kiss. He is both disturbed and confused by her looks at him worried and a little bashful. _'Sorry dad, I know that was a little weird. Don_ _'t worry I am not hot for you at all. I just needed some way to get the gaurds on the other side of the cameras attention. As it is right now they're watching you and me get down to business._ She signs shivering to herself as she states the last part. "Ok, don't tell your mother, at all." Fox says.

"Don't tell me what?" Krystal asks, Fox jumps up about a foot in the air and Alabastor chuckles.

"Nothing dear." Fox stutters, Alabastor starts full out laughing.

"D...dad, she...she already knows about the distraction plan." Alabastor says after he catches his breath. Krystal nods.

"Don't worry lover, I will allow you to kiss your daughter only if she kisses first. Besides your reaction was hilarious when I walked in behind you." She says smiling.

"It was actually cute." She says as the rest come in.

Alabastor and team turn on their armor and pull out blasters, Fox pulls out two blasters from his vest and hands one to Krystal. Slippy and Falco pull blasters out their tux.

"Alright folks theirs about ten dozen or so soldiers between us and the hangers. Starfox team follow Amythyst and group. I have to go elsewhere for my ship. I'll meet you guys outside." Alabastor says, then runs off out the same door they came through.

Amythyst signals for them to follow, they head out the opposite door and start running down the hall.

"Contact." Freya says and fires a round it hits one of a dozen soldiers in the back. They take up positions behind the corners, and the soldiers knocks over trash cans and tables as cover.

Fox and Amythyst fire over the corners hitting four soldiers in the head. They retaliate and Falco and Slippy hit another three as they attempt to reload while out of cover. Freya and Alice move forward taking cover behind tables and Krystal rushes firing into the soldiers as she takes a position behind a trashcan. Four soldiers left and Fox rushes them getting headshots on all of them.

Amythyst, Freya and Alice continue and they don't see anyone else till they reach a huge pair of couple dozen soldiers come out the doors and Fox, Krystal, and Amythyst take a position in a class room, Freya, Falco, Alice, and Slippy take position in the other room. Krystal fires moving forward hitting five and covering behind a trashcan again. Fox fires a charged shot taking out another six. He rolls to a desk and knocks it over for cover, while Falco and Slippy fire two more charged shots taking out nine more. Freya and Alice move forward firing shots and they take out the last four. Amythyst comes out the room and walks to the doors and opens them slowly.

Inside is a dark hanger, Amythyst flips a switch and lights come on displaying three custom made Arwings. The first is a slightly larger version of the flying Fox, but there are nine thrusters on the back, and the wings are holding focal point lasers. Next to it is a sleeker version of Falco's Sky Claw, but the wings are angled back more and theirs a single laser on the nose. And finally is a nearly saucer shaped Arwing, if not for the pointed nose, the dual lasers, along with the G-diffusers on the back.

"Ok folks, say hello to our Arwings." Freya says, Amythyst leaps on to the Fox flyer look alike.

"Amythyst customized Ninetails, blows through a ships hull with out a scratch, comes equipped with four mounted lasers, and laser focus to cut through the thickest of shields like butter. Also comes with a telepathic start to make sure their is no hijacking if left alone." Freya explains, she climbs onto the sleeker Sky Claw.

"My customized Arwing, Phoenix flame, single laser and built for speed. This baby reaches top speeds of mach 5 not so great on turns but has perfect accuracy." She says, Alice climbs a ladder up to hers.

"And finally is the LillyPad, Alice customized Arwing. It comes with two lasers and a high density shield, and can fit into tight spaces for covert ops. It also comes equipped with a teleporter for quick skirmishes." Freya explains as Alice opens the hatch.

"Ok dad your riding with me, Slippy with Alice, and Fox, you and Krystal ride with Amythyst, she's got the biggest cockpit." Freya say sliding hers open. Amythyst opens her shuttle and inside is plenty of room for two people.

Fox hops in and helps Krystal up, and she sits on his lap as they wait for Amythyst. She pulls something out of her engine and G-diffusers and then hops in front of Fox and Krystal into the pilots seat. Freya and Alice both pulled the small objects off their Arwings before opening the cockpit. They all wait for a signal.

Fox and crew don't know what is taking so long. Then the hanger bay doors are ripped open slowly by neon green energy. Alabastor steps through the bay doors and signals for the girls to start up by circling his fist in the air. Amythyst starts her Arwing and it hovers off the hooks holding it, Freya's moves forward slowly and circles to a stationary position in front of the ripped bay doors. Alice starts hers and Arial rolls up behind Freya.

"So why did we wait for Alabastor, I mean yeah he's your crew leader, but we could have gotten to the portal in time without him." Falco says over the comm system.

"Alice explain please." Freya says as they hear another Arwing start, a new Arwing moves in behind the rest.

It looks like the Flying Fox, but it has four extra wings welded together by magnets on the top and bottom of the ship's frame, two lasers are mounted on the nose, and the G-diffusers are all facing inward almost meeting at a point in the back of the hull. It flys up front and is stationary at the front,

"You girls ready for the tow?" Alabastor asks.

"Good to go." Freya answers.

"Itching to fly." Alice says.

" _Lets get a move on._ " Amythst says telepathically.

"And Falco, your question of why we waited for him is gonna be very apparent in a second. But in a phrase, God speed." Alice says.

An aura circles the back off Alabastor Arwing and it seems to focus at the point where his diffusers are centered.

"Hey last question before we get moving, what's the name of Alabastor's Arwing?" Fox asks, Amythyst looks back at him and Krystal.

" _The name of Alabastor's Arwing, is Shadow Fox._ " Amythyst relays telepathically as Alabastor rockets off like a bullet from a gun.

His Arwing leaves a light trail that Freya flies into and is shot through just like Alabastor. Next is Alice and finally Amythyst. Krystal and Fox hold onto each other for dear life as the pressure from the speed their traveling becomes apparent. They hear Freya, Alice and even Amythst were laughing as the ship's merely follow the trail.

"Alright everyone, hold on, where gonna dive at mach twenty!" Alabastor says over the comms as they notice his Arwing ahead of them. He spirals up in a barrel roll, then dives picking up speed and entering the ports leading down to where they started.

As they go up, Fox, Kyrstal, Falco, and Slippy can't help but look at the beauty of the completely technological world, the buildings are completely metal, the towers reaching to the sky and beyond. Then they dive and see the livable conditions of the second level, the people celebrating and dancing in the streets. Finally passing back into what they assume is the slums and notice the complete disarray it's in, the support pillars are demolished, the houses are cracked and in complete neglect.

Then they see the alley way they came through.

"Wait how are we gonna fit through that space!?" Falco asks in a startled voice, he's answered when Alabastor closes the wings of his Arwing and just squeezes through. Freya Alice and Amythyst turn their ships and fly through with ease as Alabastor's Arwing circles over head.

They all let out a sigh of relief and Alice lands first, rushing with her blaster to shut the giant hole still there. Next is Freya who three sixty parallel parks next to her. She hops out the ship as Falco follows looking a little flushed. Amythyst and Alabastor land soon after, Alabastor's ship using grav tracks to stay hovering just off the ground.

"So guys, how'd you enjoy your first slipstream tow?" Alabastor asks. Amythyst helps Krystal and Fox out her ship Falco clambers out and tries acting like it's nothing, but his still shaking knees are evidence of his nerves being shocked. Slippy crawls out and kisses the ground.

"Well I'll be honest Alabastor, that was one of the most suicidal things I've ever experienced!" Fox yells, Alabastors ears close down. He whimpers a little.

"...Sorry, thought you'd enjoy the rush." Alabastor says steeling himself against any more anger. Krystal senses his retracting emotions.

"Alabastor, it was just scary for us. Please I've seen how you become when you retract from the world in your memories. Just understand our side please, we don't want to lose you." She says petting his arm gently.

He tenses quickly as she touches him, he doesn't want to seclude himself. But it's easier to him, and means less people will get hurt. But when he turns to look at her face, he sees her eyes watering with tears and he gives in to her. He nods and whistles the ship coming over like it's a pet.

"Well I guess I should explain then, this is the Shadow Fox. My custom Arwing, six wings to maximize in flight maneuvers. As you can see four are usually tied together by magnets, this makes it somewhat more inclined to speed. It's built completly of your old Arwing parts from the Aparoid invasion. It has two functions that make it part of a special class, which is why it was in another hangar bay, as you saw one is called 'Slipstream Tow' and in simplicity it's when I fly at top speeds and create a wind tunnel around a stream of light that others can follow through. My max speed by the way is mach 15. And the secondary ability is the ability to create images of itself to distort enemy Arwings." Alabastor says.

"And one other thing my handsome boy." Says a female voice out of nowhere, Alabastors face goes bright red. Krystal's face changes to one of confusion as he hops into his Arwing in a single leap. "When did you hop on my systems!?" He asks amazed and confused trying to keep his voice low. Amythst hops up with him and waves at something on his dash board. She then hops down and bolts for her Arwing.

"Ok now that that's taken care of. Lets go and put these up to rest in the docks, or else I'm gonna be here trying to work on an Arwing that doesn't stay still when hovering." Alabastor says as he simply taps it and it starts floating away. He jogs in front of its path and stops it from gliding into Freya's Arwing. Amethyst starts her Arwing and as soon as the portals shut Freya and Alice take up seats in theirs.

"Same seats as before people, and yes my cockpit is that small, I'm sorry dad I know you wanted to ask to ride along but it's one person at a time in here." Alabastor says as Fox opens his mouth to speak. Fox gets a bit of a stubborn look in his eyes but finally shrugs it off after a few minutes of trying to stare Alabastor down.

Alabastor simply stared back waiting to get in his Arwing after Fox and Krystal are secured in with Amythyst.

The other three Arwings take off as Alabastor checks his systems. "You know they'll find out about me sooner or later my precious glass. Why not let them know now?" Asks the voice from earlier,

"Lets wait till they help me and the rest collect the Greatfox IV, then maybe we can open them up to you. After all your something smaller to digest than what has become of dad's home away from home." Alabastor says, the voice sighs. "Fine young one I will wait. But know that if they don't hear about me from you. Then I will take matters into my own astral hands." It says, Alabastor gives a slight bow.

"Thank you for being patient dowager." Alabastor says as he flies off towards the girls destination.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9 Greatfox IV

 **Ok folks this took me forever to get all down, so please enjoy. The first few hundred words are a side story so feel free to bypass that. I was playing dead space when i actually wrote half of this so the beginning trailer kinda got to me around then. So once again, enjoy, and beware the wraith.**

* * *

Alabastor walks into Fox and Krystal kitchen. Since he and The gang have arrived they've lived with their parents to stay out of sight. He yawns loudly and pulls out some pancake mix, chocolate and strawberry syrup, and three bowls.

In the first two he pours the mix and onetype of syrup, then adds milk. In the third he cracks several eggs and stirs.

"Hope no one minds. And hopefully I can stay awake long enough to finish this meal." He yawns to himself.

Half an hour later Fox is coming downstairs to a fresh cooked smell. He walks to the kitchen and finds Alabastor asleep on the table. He sniffs around, he smells pancakes and eggs coming off of Alabastor. He shakes him and Alabastor snorts and pulls his head up, a trail of drool following his mouth as he looks up.

"Oh morning Fox, how long you been up?" Alabastor asks as he wipes the drool off then stands up slowly and stretches.

"How long have you been up, I didn't hear you come home last night." Fox says, Alabastor shrugs.

"I actually got home maybe an hour ago." Alabastor says tiredly.

"You need to get some rest, no more late hour workshops while your here pal." Fox says, both their ears perk up when they hear Amythyst and Krystal get up.

"Go upstairs to bed and I'll come get you in a few hours." Fox says, Alabastor begrudgingly nods and starts for the hallway to the stairs again.

Amethyst waves down at him when she sees him coming up the stairs. He waves back and hand signs at her. She nods and pats him on the back as he passes.

Krystal comes out the master bedroom.

"Morning Alabastor." She says, he waves.

"Morning to you too, but for now I'm heading to bed. Like I just told Amythyst enjoy the blood and mud cakes and the eggs." He says heading to the guestroom he's staying in.

Krystal walks downstairs confused and Amythyst is in the kitchen rummaging through the stove and Fox is just standing there drinking coffee.

"Love what is she doing?" She asks Fox as she gets a cup for herself. Fox shrugs, "Well do you know what Alabastor meant about blood and mud cakes?" She asks, again he shrugs and his face screws up.

"I've never heard of anything like that." Fox says.

Amythyst tail wags vigorously as she pulls out two plates. Krystal and Fox look at the plates confused. Then they sniff the plates.

"Mmmmmmmm, thats what I smelt earlier. So what's in the plates?" Fox asks, Amythyst smiles.

" _O_ _nes a plate of scrambled eggs, nothing special. This one though, is a special treat he only makes during Halloween."_ She says telepathically as she lifts the top off. Underneath is strawberry, and chocolate pancakes, Amythyst sniffs deeply and then licks her lips.

"What are those?" Krystal asks as she sniffs the pancakes. Amythyst prepares herself a plate and a drink of milk. " _You asked about blood cakes and mud cakes, these are just that. Its a nickname for chocolate and strawberry pancakes_." She sends telepathically.

Krystal tries one and her tail wags.

"Fox try one, their delicious. It's a lovely combination of sweet and baked." She says piling a plate with some pancakes and some eggs.

Fox takes a chocolate one and bites it, his eyes practically bug out his head.

It tastes like any other pancake on first bite, but after a few chews he tastes the chocolate mixed in the bake mix. Then he bites a strawberry one and its the same, first bite is plain, followed by a hint of strawberry.

"What is this recipe I've gotta try making some later." He says taking a plate, Amythyst giggles.

"I _t's actually more or less syrup mixed on with the pancake mix, if he has fresh strawberries its so much better._ " She says taking another bite along with eggs. They eat quickly and clean their plates leaving some for Alabastor when he wakes up.

"At least we know he's a creative cook." Fox says as they all sit down on the couch to relax after their meal.

* * *

Alabastor is messing with his wrist communicator as he, Freya, Amythyst, and Alice wait for the Greatfox II to reach the astrological coordinates they gave to Fox. Alice is working on her lasers so she can open a portal big enough for the arwings without having to smash multiple marbles like they did before. Freya is just chilling out with her music on full blast in her cockpit, all Alabastor can think of is how she can stand to be in such a noisy enclosed space and not go deaf. Amythyst is meditating inbetween her and Alabastor Arwing, her thoughts drifting between things she wants to do and her mission.

Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Slippy are on the bridge discussing the possibility to see the future of the Gretfox.

"I say we tag along and learn to operate it for ourselves. This way they don't have more to worry about." Falco says, Krystal stares at him with a half grin.

"You just don't want Freya to get hurt if the ship is hard to control." She says with a child like joy to her tone (you know, the one you get when you make a snarky comment and feel like you just owned someone hard.) Slippy ohhs like a kid, and Fox just laughs. Falco, now red faced with embarrassment looks at them all.

"So what? I know I'm not the only one who wants to tag along to protect my kid!" Falco exclaims as he looks them all in the daring them to deny it.

No one argues after Falco's outburst as the ship edges towards its destination. Then Alabastor opens the comms on the ship.

"Hey guys, if your done worrying about us up there on the bridge. You can stop the Greatfox. We're here and Alice is done retro fitting her lasers to cut open a hole for us." He says as they hear him Amythyst Freya and Alice in their Arwings.

Inside the hangar bay they've all started system checks to launch from the Greatfox in a few seconds. The bay hatch opens they launch one after the other, starting with Amythyst then Alabastor and Freya ending with Alice as they sit stationary outside the view screen of the Greatfox.

Alice is nearly a kilometer away when she quickly angles up her lasers firing a small continuous stream to open a rift for them to travel through.

"Alright girls, and Alabastor, it's time to see if our worries were true." She says as Amythyst and Freya head in first followed by Alice. Alabastor sits there for a minute.

"Fox, Krystal, everyone, I'm sorry for this, we'll come get you soon but we can't let you go with us this time." Alabastor says over the comm s, all the doors shut and they hear the engines power down.

"Alabastor what are you doing!?" Fox screams as he and Falco try prying open the door. Slippy tries overriding the system through the console.

"Ah Ah Ah, there will be no hacking on my watch little frog." Says the feminine voice from before.

"We'll hopefully be back soon, till then try and relax ok." Alabastor says into his communicator before he flies through the rift.

On the other side of the rift Amythyst is stationary just outside the hole and Freya and Alice are circling around watching for any ships or Arwings in site. Alabastor notices the camera following him.

"Ok who's the wise guy recording this?" He asks trying to clip it with his wing.

Fox sits impatiently on his chair as Slippy continues trying to hack the system.

"Would you stop that please, be glad I'm letting you watch them on the screen instead of recording." Says the voice

"Who or what are you?" Krystal asks, "That will be revealed soon enough, for now think of me as an A.I that can hold you hostage for your children's coming of age battle." She says, Krystal sits bolt up right. Fox looks at her nervously as he sees her face contort in rage at the A.I's comment.

Alabastor has an annoyed look as he steps out his Arwing with Amythyst and they inhale as they send out Psychic screams removing the cloak on the Greatfox IV. Its super massive in size compared to the original, and has twice as much security mounted guns, although it looks inactive at the moment. There are several wings more than the second version which Fox and crew are currently locked aboard.

Alice and Freya dock first, the hanger bay is larger than the one they had launched from. Four times the number of docks on the second. Freya goes and watches the door as Alice works on the gravity drive. She accidentally turns on the ship from the console, activating its security measures.

Alabastor move away from the rift keeping the laser fire from it and the Greatfox II.

Fox and Krystal watch in awe at the Greatfox in nearly twenty and some odd years. But it turns to worry as it begins to fire on them.

"Alice if you would be so kind as to turn off the security till we reach the command deck it would be appreciated!" They hear Alabastor yell as he gets a close call with a laser shot just missing his wing. Fox and Krystal get more worried as the dance around the laser show continues, Falco and Slippy are worried about Alice and Freya as they watch them hold back some enemies and try to shut down the security.

Alice is finishing up her hack into the ship's mainframe and hits enter shutting the door putting up a gravity field on the hanger entrance and turning on the artificial gravity.

Alabastor and Amythyst let out sighs of relief as the ship's lasers finally stop. They rush their ships to the hanger and dock before anymore security comes on.

"Could you try turning off all the turrets before you turn the ship on?" Alabastor asks in a pissed off tone.

"Hey all I did was touch the console and this place lit up like the bridge towers when delegates come through." Alice says with a chuckle. Alabastor grins and chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Alright folks, let's get to the command deck and see if we can't fly this puppy into the rift." Alabastor says as he turns to the closed door.

"So had any trouble?" He asks, Freya sighs.

"Yeah, someone apparently found the ship before us, I have no idea what they are. My best guess though, since my blaster did nothing more than hold them back, their rejects." She says plainly.

The Starfox crew watch as Alabastor sighs and puts his blaster along with the girls blasters in his shuttle.

"What did she mean by rejects?" Krystal asks the A.I.

"In the future, mutants arise from the dissolved former military. Sloan took a large number of them into his labs. The ones he didn't take lead normal lives, and their kids get powers of their own by puberty. But the ones he did take ended up one of two ways. They ended up coming out normal as ever, with a few extra abilities. Or they came out deformed. The normal looking ones have no title, but the deformed were given the title of rejects. They have bulging muscles on certain points of their body, and their skin is usually tougher than a tank." It explains, Falco curses under his breath,

"So they can't get back the ship?" He asks frustrated

"Oh they can, just watch, and on a side note, the rejects are escaped prisoners from the labs, otherwise they were put down as it were." The A.I says.

"Can you give us a better description?" Fox and Slippy ask.

"The best description is to see for yourself." It says.

Alabastor flicks his wrists and both staffs come out, he hands the ruby one too Amythyst.

"Ok girls. We're dealing with rejects, blasters are useless so grab your combat weapons." Alabastor says as Alice pulls two bladed knuckle dusters out from her pockets in her belt. Freya swings her arms wide and her wings tips fly out on chains, she catches them and swings the whip like chains around a bit before she coils them around her forearms.

"Good, two teams me and Freya, Alice and Amythyst, whoever finds the command deck first alerts the others and guides them." Alabastor says as he stands by the door with his extended staff. The girls nod and Alabastor opens the door checking the corridor for any of them. Nothing waits on the other side of the door leading to a near pitch black entrance. He walks through first followed by Freya. Amythyst and Alice after and the door shuts as they go in.

Alabastor and Freya went left at the first junction, they don't see much of anything and they stay quiet as they continue on. Ten minutes when they feel like there still alone.

"Hey Alabastor, you know I've had this question in my head even though I wasn't sure how I felt at the time. A year ago when we broke up, why did you break up with me?" Freya asks in a low tone.

Fox and Falco both start choking on the waters they had in their fridge under the console. The A.I has hacked the camera systems and has them watching the entire play by play moments of Alabastor, Amythyst, Alice and Freya.

"Did she say they were dating a while back!?" Fox asks Falco.

"I heard it too so yeah!" Falco says.

"Oh would you two get over it, like watching little kids learn about sex for the first time." The A.I says.

"I told you then like I'm telling you now Freya, I felt that we weren't compatible and I didn't want any harm to come to you because of things I did." Alabastor says, he spins his staff and arcs of lightening follow the sapphire bulb.

"Doesn't explain why you were so quick to ask me out a few months after Serra was taken." Freya says uncoiling a chain. She flicks it full force at a shadow and catches something. Alabastor runs up and stabs it, it lights up a huge grotesque wolf with a bulging shoulder of muscle on his left and a huge right calf muscle.

"Look we were both sulking and I thought, why not, I'm not saying I didn't like you, believe me I did, but towards the end after Amythyst was raped in front of me I didn't want the same happening to you. So can we drop it right now Freya?" Alabastor asks stabbing something else. This time when it lights up its a female lizard with a distorted muscle like torso and extremely muscled tail.

"Oh this talk is far from over lover boy, when I get you alone we're gonna have a nice long chat. If by the end we either are dating again or not depends on how the talks go." She says uncoiling the other chain on her and wrapping it around the neck of one that's about to jump Alabastor. He rolls out of the way as she pulls and the things head comes off in a bloody heap.

"Well then sorry to disappoint you but I'm not gonna date you again, I care for you to much as a sister to even think of that. Now let's finish up these fools and head to our objective." Alabastor says sparking his staff to show the mob their surrounded by.

"Fine but we will have that talk." Freya says cracking her chain whips across the ground.

Meanwhile at the turn Amythyst and Alice headed straight at the junction. Alice is fidgety keeping her eyes on Amythyst and the shadows at all times.

"You know I hate the dark Amethyst, can you turn on a light or something?" Alice asks, Amythyst blows out in frustration and lights a small point on her staff.

"Thank you." Alice says, Amythyst nods back at her and turns to continue on their path.

Ten minutes into walking and they hear heavy breathing all around them as they enter a large room through the hall way exit. Amythyst circles around lighting up the room as she does, whatever is in here, they can hear it but can't see it. Alice keeps her fists clenched and stays next to an alert Amythyst.

"Where are you? I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just gonna go crazy on your monstrous ass." Alice whispers as she puts up her hands. Something drops from the roof and lands right in front of Amythyst.

"Well there's tiny, I was wondering where he was hiding." Alice says as she and Amythyst look up at a mass of muscle that looks like it was thrown together to make it as big as possible.

The arms are two separate sizes, one looking like a telephone pole and the other looking like a Red eye's leg. It's torso was a literal wall of muscle that spanned two meters across all leading down to a almost normal sized body. The head was so shrunken though that all you could hear was its breaths as it struggled past its own muscles. It toward over them at nearly twelve feet high, and than another like it appears next to it, and another and another.

"Well this looks like it's gonna be fun."Alice mumbles as she takes a boxers stance And Amythyst takes up a wide low stance spinning the staff over her making the fire grow and light up the room. The flame soon flies off in a complete circle striking all the giant creatures in the chest. Alice hops up and severs the arm off one with an upper cut, which she follows with using the falling limb as leverage to launch herself at the spot where it's head should be. It roars in pain for a second before Alice stabs the tiny zit like head on it and twists, a fountain of blood pouring out.

She reverse somersaults to Amythyst side again and Amythyst goes on the offensive severing both the arms off another with a spiral swing of her staff. Then she stabs through its chest twists the center and slams down igniting the creature on it. She then lifts its flailing corpse and tosses it into another.

"Man these guys are easy, but there is a lot of them." Alice groans as she super man punches another going through the torso.

Everyone's watching both teams killing the morphed demented creatures that used to be normal Cornerians.

"So wonderful, the children's art of combat is in perfect sync with each other." Says the A.I.

"Well it's definantly impressive on how they're managing to avoid blows to or from each other." Fox says, Krystal remains quiet watching the four fighting, armies of distorted creatures to the command deck.

As time ticks on and the number begins to increase she gets worried.

"Can you call them back, there's to many of those things and they're being over run." Krystal says,

"Just a few more seconds dear, then I'll recall them for a regrouping." The A.I replies as the number of Rejects increases.

"Look lady I have no idea who made you but I'm about to delete you if you don't call them back or let us out." Slippy says firmly, then he screams hopping a good three feet off the ground. "Do not threaten me toad, I have complete control of this vessel and can easily cut off air support." The A.I says with a fierce menacing tone. Krystal helps Slippy back into his seat.

"Don't test her Slippy, I have a feeling on who or what she may be and I do not want to reveal anything till I can verify with the children." Krystal says in a low tone. Slippy nods rubbing his butt.

They all watch as Alabastor and team are over run. Then the screens go black with bodies.

"Well lucky for them the test ended before they were caught." The A.I says calmly.

"Lucky for them?! They just got mobbed by monsters and are now at their mercy! So I don't see how they're very lucky!" Falco yells, a pixelated hologram appears and looks at him pissed.

"Do you not have faith in your own children foolish bird. This is merely an intermission so I suggest you go use the lavatories and be back shortly, I'll keep you updated on what happens when you return." It says then disappears. The door opens and they head off to do what they can while their warden allows it.

Half an hour later the A.I is calling them back to the command deck. Fox and Krystal come in first and sit down sweaty and angry. Falco is blowing on his fingers when he walks in, sweaty as well but less than Fox and Krystal. Slippy is last and red eyed sleepy having been woken up from a nap.

"Alright, everyone rested now, no more childish outbursts?" It asks, the question clearly directed at Falco. Everyone, even Falco, says.

"No more outbursts." It makes a noise of approval..

"Ok the only change is that the children have been moved from their respective teammate into holding cells." It says.

Alabastor is struggling against his captor who has him pinned down under his enormous foot. Freya is bound in chains in another room not to far off, because she can hear Alabastor cursing like a sailor at his captor. Alice is farther away her captors ogolling her like fresh piece of meat and poking her breasts.

"Sick perverts!" She yells as they make laughing sounds. Amythyst is against a corner behind a psychic wall that her captors beat against.

"Hmmm, such unusual trespassers." Says a male voice over the intercom, Alabastor growls but stops struggling, the creatures in Freya and Alice's cells watch them intently, the ones attacking Amythyst wall stop.

"What are you foul regulars doing on our ship? Depending on your answer we might just let you all live. After of course we all have some fun." The voice chuckle, Amythyst and Alice lock up, Freya struggle even harder cursing loudly, Alabastor seems to fight more but it's more of himself than his captor.

"So who will tell me why they are here?" The voice asks impatiently.

"You fucking disgusting freak, you wanna know why we're here. This ship belongs to us, it's our right as the children of Starfox!" Alabastor yells.

"Hahahahahahaha, you four are Starfox children! Pathetic! But if that's the case then we'll just do the galaxy a favor and send you to your loving parents." He says with a sadistic tone, everyone fights again.

"But first the fun, boys bring the girls up we'll enjoy our toys in the command deck. Ladies, he's all yours." He says, the guards grab Freya and Alice, then walk through where Amythyst shield should be and carry her off too. Alabastor's captor hits him across the head seemingly knocking him out.

Twenty minutes later the girls are on the command deck,in a circle of grotesque muscle morphed freaks. They move aside and another ape like figure comes through, his legs are thick as an oil pipe and his head is a giant pulsing brain.

"Hello my dears, and welcome to most horrific experience you'll ever have, and the most delicious memory we'll keep." The brained one says.

"Like we'll ever let you touch us you ugly, disgusting, horribly disfigured freak!" Alice and Freya yell, the creatures laugh.

"And who's gonna stop us? Your dead parents? Or that boy who's about to be defiled by our women?" He chuckles, they look over at a console he's pointing towards, and Alabastor is already surrounded by what they assume is females. He still hasn't moved.

"So all of us freaks as you put it, will enjoy raping you as we please." He says. They start closing in then a comm activates.

"Sir he's waking up." Says a female voice, they all watch the camera as Alabastor starts moving. The men chuckle.

"Oh he will rue waking up." The brain guy says, but Alabastor doesnt move.

"Hey did you turn out the lights?" The female voice asks as the room goes black on the screen. Then the rhyme Twinkle Twinkle little star is being sung by a male voice and they hear women screaming, the girls smile wider and wider as the screams slowly die and the song comes to the end then a maniacal laugh rings out and the screen seems to blink back on. The girls laugh maniacally as the screen shows the messy Gore that Alabastor left in the room. Bits and pieces cover the walls.

"What the hell?" The brain says, then the power to the whole ship goes off.

"Hehehe, thanks, now our escape and reclaiming of the ship is assured." Says Freya with a giant smile, Alice has a huge smile plastered on her face as the men head to the door to go and recapture the now free Alabastor.

"Good luck freaks, the wraith is free and none of you will live to tell the tale." Alice yells as they leave, the brain watches the screens. The rhyme starts again and a screen for four levels down flickers, showing Alabastor surrounded by a group of freaks. They're all piles of blood and guts littered across the walls and floor within seconds of the screen seeming to struggle to stay live.

Another screen lights up and there he is again, surrounded by more, once again the screen flickers and he's walking off not a drop of gore from the walls on him as he continues moving up level after level like it's nothing.

Each floor is littered with corpses that are now piles of flesh ripped apart from their living bodies.

Alabastor seems to be smiling on each camera on his way up as the screens continue to flicker with his approach till he's on the command deck level. The camera outside the door shows him just outside the door.

"Willliiam, oh Willliiam, open the door Willliiam, open it and I'll let you live William." A garbled version of Alabastor's voice says. William backs into the console.

"What are you, you monster, How do you know my name?" He screams so that he could be heard through the door. Alabastor laughs and the door opens without Williams hand print. In the blink of an eye, Alabastor moves from the door to stand right in front of William.

Looking up into Alabastor's face, he sees that his eyes are now completely jade green, no whites at all, and the only other color to show that he can see is the slit like dilation of his pupils which split the green in half. His teeth seem to be bigger and more canine then normal and yet while he may have used his teeth to rip the Rejects to bits, there isn't a trace of blood on his teeth.

"You should have opened the door while you had the chance, now you'll be joining your army in the after life." He hears Alabastor say, but his lips and teeth never moved.

"And to answer your question," he pauses his smile getting wider, "I'm a wraith." Alabastor says his teeth moving before he swipes at the air of Williams legs. William tries hoping back, but his legs fall into cuts of thick slabs of flesh.

"Hehehe, psychic energy is compressed to thin strands that can cut anything and everything the user wishes. He could turn this room into a patch work of cuts, but you'll have to do." Freya and Alice say when they're miraculously freed along with Amythyst.

" _Compared to the form he takes while like this you should feel lucky you only have the strings to worry about._ " Amythyst says through telepathy.

William is crawling away now, when Alabastor stomps in front of him and his arms become useless chunks. He looks up at the smiling green eyed monster that is Alabastor.

"Having trouble there with that bulbous head of yours? Here let me take care of that." He says swiping a single finger on his neck and cranium. At first it feels like nothing, like all he did was caress his head and neck, then he tries breathing, but the air won't go down, and he's losing his senses one by one. First is feeling, Alabastor puts his paw on William cheek. Then taste, the bloods pouring out his mouth butt he rustic flavor is gone. Thrid is hearing, the last he hears is the girls laughing and Alabastor cackling. Finally sight, as Alabastor waves bye then it goes dark and cold.

Alabstor kicks the bulbous brain off and its cut into chunks that rain down over the console, he picks up the head and sees the frightened expression as he punts it into a waste basket. Finally he just steps on the body and it turns to a cut up meaty pile of mush.

Alabastor seems to stumble a bit his eyes returning to their normal emerald green color.

"Aw jeez ladies, you could have told me I turned the place to butcher shop." Alabastor says shaking off some of the gore from his boots. The girls giggle.

"Sorry Alb but you went Wraith and we didn't want to bother you while you had fun." Freya says, Alabastor shivers looking on the ship's monitors.

"Look let's get her across the rift, but first purge the systems and get rid of the fucking corpses." He says as he turns the systems back on. Alice nods and hits the purge button and the entire ship seems to have the insides sucked clean and shot out the airlocks.

"See the children can take care of themselves." The A.I says, Fox Krystal and Falco are all aghast at what they saw, and Slippy is throwing up in the waste basket.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10 War begins

They ship urges forward through the rift after the insides are purged. Seeing it up close and personal The starfox crew wonders why they would need a ship that large.

"We're back." Freya says through the comm lines.

"Is that the Greatfox, or a space station?" Falco asks not wanting to mention the details that they just saw.

"Actually it's both, you guys grew so big around here that you amassed a small army that took on odd jobs, relax nothing morally wrong, and no greed." Alice says as she flies out and turns to close the rift with her Arwing. A hangar opens up.

"Come on in, we'll make the ride home a lot quicker." Alabastor says.

The Greatfox II starts up again and is flown into the hangar without anyone touching the controls.

"Sorry dears but they know you need to save the fuel right now. I'll dock us and you are all free to go, but my dear toad, please clean yourself up, you made a horrid mess of debris and you smell rather foul." The A.I says then it's logged of and Fox sees they have complete control of the ship again as it lands.

They exit the Greatfox II and walk aboard their possible future.

"At least there's no blood in here." Fox mutters as they look around the giant hangar. Its the size of three Greatfox originals, and five times as long and wide. The Arwing docks look to hold a wide range of different types. Some wide, some thin some large, and some single pilots.

Alabastor comes through a door on the other side of the room, rubbing his hands on a rag. Amythyst bursts through after him and they hear Alice dock a ways down and Freya is by a console next to Alice and shutting the hangar. Amythyst reaches them first hugging Krystal and Fox before returning to her position next to Alabastor.

"So like it? Its a bit big but we'll fill up soon enough." Alabastor says as Freya and Alice come up next to them.

"Its huge, how are you supposed to find enough people to fill it?" Fox asks, Alabastor smiles.

"Not everyone enjoys Sloans rule. He takes newborns every five years. A lot of them end up hating him like us, and a few more from our class hate him as well." Alabastor says.

Freya still has her whips coiled so she and Alice walk off.

"Hey where are you going?" Falco asks, Freya looks back at him.

"Just gonna spar a bit don't worry." She says as Alice punches in a code and a personal elevator opens from the wall.

"Let us come along too." Says Slippy.

"No dad, you two need to stay here and get a map from Alabastor, cause in here theirs no ports to download one. And one wrong turn could leave you stranded in a hallway for hours." Alice says as she and Freya jump in the elevator.

"Come watch once you've received the maps ok." Alice says before the elevator shuts and their gone.

"Well that's new? We need a map to navigate the inside of our own ship?" Krystal asks, Amythyst nods.

"Yeah, it's still uncharted by us so we're looking around the interior and mapping it ourselves as well as using the original maps. Frankly it's just a huge mix and match of hallways and rooms if we don't use the maps." Alabastor says looking at his communicator on his wrist.

"Well I'm sure it was for our protection and defensive maneuvers that we built it like this." Fox says as they start heading to the hall Alabastor came from. Alabastor and Amythyst shrug in reply.

"We couldn't tell you, all I know is that I don't want to get lost." Alabastor says looking down at his communicator as he leads them down the hallway.

He makes a left at the first junction, then a right before the big room that Amythyst and Alice fought in. Then he makes one final left and reaches what looks like an elevator door at the end of the hall. Alabastor hits in a code and the door dings open.

"Three at a time please." Alabastor says, Amythyst Fox and Krystal head up first.

As the door shuts.

"Ok guys I know the ship's video feed was hacked and saw how long the playback was, so I'm going to ask once, what did you see?" Alabastor asks turning to Falco and Slippy. Slippy has a terrified face like he's gonna blow chunks and Falco ruffles his feathers.

"I wish you guys wouldn't have seen that." Alabastor says getting a gist of what they saw from their reactions to just him alone.

"When we get up their I'll fully explain any questions so for now, chill, Wraith is asleep again and doesn't bother those who I tell it not to." Alabastor says.

"Ok but I still have a question." Falco says as the elevator returns.

"Let me guess, you heard me and Freya talking about our long past relationship? Swear that girl crushes to hard." Alabastor says as they step into the elevator, Falco balls his fists clenching and unclenching his hands.

"So what do you break up with her, and first and foremost why did you date her and how long?" Falco asks holding back his rage. All three step into the elevator and it lurches up.

"Look I'll tell you but you have to calm yourself from those thoughts man, I won't tell you Jack shit if your heads full of dangerous thoughts like that." Alabastor says leaning relaxed against the back wall of the elevator.

Falco takes a few deep breaths before he strangles Alabastor, and when he's calmed down Alabastor continues with his explanation.

"Ok that's better, now first, I dated Freya for a good ten months, in that time we were happy, we went out, talked about the days activities, and played video games." Alabastor says, Falco relaxes a lot when he hears that's all they did.

"As for why, it was shortly after we found out that Tallon and Serra were brainwashed, as you know Tallon was your eldest son, so when she saw him in Ether squad it broke her, like when I saw Serra in Ether squad. About a month or so after we went out on our first date, and it progressed from there, I asked her to be mine first." Alabastor says matter of factly.

Fox and Krystal are walking around the spot where William was cut up When the elevator reaches the top floor and open to let them out onto the command deck.

"Ok Alabastor, as long as she was treated with the respect she deserves and you didn't defile her, we good." Falco says as they all walk out the elevator.

"What's up guys? Your good on what?" Fox asks as they come out and walk up to the large console in the center of the room.

"Oh a simple explaining of why he was dating Freya." Falco says standing next to Alabastor as Slippy looks over the controls. Alabastor pulls some cords out the console.

"Hand me your communicators please." He says when he's pulled the cords completely out. Fox Falco and Slippy all take off their communicators and hand them over. Alabastor plugs them in and leaves them on the console as he types in something, hitting the keys so fast that no one can follow.

"What are you doing?" Fox asks, Amythyst and Alabastor ears turn and they look at him confused, then Alabastor returns to the console. Alabastor says something, then says it again with a accent. "I'm trying to download the ship's schematics to your communicators." Then he scratches his throat.

"How did you learn our language?" Krystal asks, Alabastor answers quickly in that same language he used first.

"Uh huh." She answers back with a skeptical tone.

"He's speaking Cerinian? How is that possible?" Fox asks Krystal.

"He says I taught it to him, but how fluently he's speaking it I doubt I taught him since its almost like he's been speaking it since birth." Krystal says, Alabastor shrugs at her phrase. Then he hands back the communicators as they hear a blipping sound stating that the downloads finished. Fox Falco and Slippy put them on and turn on the translators.

"Do you guys have translators?" Slippy asks, Alabastor shakes his head.

"Sloan finds them useless since he's always a conquerer first and diplomat second. So instead of us having translators, we learn languages, and we were talking in Cerinian first so next came Cornerian." Alabastor says.

"How is that possible if your home world is Corneria?" Fox asks.

"Mom taught you, then you both took the two years you had us speaking only Cerinian. So yeah mom taught us, of course for a while we had a hard time differing between the two cause we had some Cornerian vocabulary mixed with our Cerinian." Alabastor says.

"I still don't believe you." Kyrstal says, Alabastors face and posture says he doesn't care wether she believes his story or not, but looking deep into his eyes Fox sees that he's worried she's getting close to something. Before he asks what Alabastor is hiding.

"Ok I'm not gonna ask, anyway how do we get to the room Alice and Freya are in?" Falco asks.

Alabastor jumps on the question changing topics quickly.

"Well you can go look in the sparring room on level three, two levels down. But we should give you a proper tour of the ship." Alabastor says, Amythyst nods vigorously, and Fox and Krystal know their hiding something.

The top floor was the command deck, the next floor down was the original crews quarters, Fox and Krystal had made it so it's like each room was an entire house, which basically covered the entire floor. The third floor is a recreational space, a lobby filled with games in one room, artistic works in another, a sparring ring in the third, and a huge tv in the main lounge room with three walls covered in movies and television series. Fourth floor down was an entire relaxation center, spa's, saunas, and baths. And the main floor, fifth floor down from the command deck, was a war room, mission logs and contracts littered the place.

For two hours while the ship moves into Corneria's orbit Alabastor and Amythyst show them all around the ship. It took half an hour to get to the sparring ring. They watched as Alice and Freya fought all out. Freya's whips keeping Alice at bay, and even when Alice got close enough Freya used the whip to rebuff the damage.

It took another half hour for Freya to concede the match to Alice. They were both sweaty and breathing rather hard as they left the arena and went with the rest on the tour. But they left it on the second floor when they came upon the shower room.

"Best to let them wash off or else it's gonna be a long day." Alabastor says when the girls run for the towel rack and spare clothes rack before running into the shower room.

At the end of the tour Alabastor claps his hands together.

"So what did you guys think? You guys built this place and I want to personally know how you feel being aboard your second home." He says, with a smile that freaks everyone out. He brings it back a bit when he remembers what they apparently saw of him when they 'cleaned' the ship.

"It's a nice ship, great quarters, wonderful space usage, perfect in everything I've ever dreamed. But it's not a home son, home is somewhere you can return to after living on this for weeks on end." Fox says.

"Yeah, I have to agree there, but this is as close you'll get to a home in our time. Being marked as wanted outlaws, if you so much as stepped foot on Corneria you were being shot at and or stalked to see where you went." Alabastor says sitting on a desk rubbing the back of his neck in a sign of stress release. Fox walks up to him

"It's ok kiddo, not like you could have done much to stop that being basically a trained captive against us." Fox says as he pats him on the back, Alabastor nods in agreement.

He opens his mouth to say something but the ship's alarms go off. He bolts up right and jogs to the elevator to the command deck. Looking back he shouts.

"I'm gonna need security codes for getting us planet side without the military coming for us every step of the way!" As he hops into the elevator before anyone can join him. Fox, Amythyst, Krystal, Falco, and Slippy run down to the hangar bay and into the Greatfox II. Amythyst connects Krystal to Alabastor telepathically, while Fox tries to see what set off the alarms. Upon perimeter inspection, they've entered Cornerian orbit and are being hailed at gun point. "Well that's a friendly welcome." Fox says under his breath.

Alabastor is on the command deck as a hail from the two starships just outside of the Greatfox IV tractor beams, but inside of firing range. "This is Captain Aero Hawk, state your name and business or we will fire." The man says through the comm.

 _"Tell him it's Starfox returning from a contract mission and we're here to collect from General Peppy, were calling him right now to verify."_ He hears from Krystal in his head. He scratches his ear and sighs.

 _Hope this works._ He thinks to himself as he hits the answer.

"This is team Starfox returning from a contract mission looking to collect our pay from General Peppy." He says.

In the few minutes it takes Fox and the rest to reach the Command deck, the two ships have remained silent. Finally Fox walks up to the console.

"This is Captain Fox McCloud of the Greatfox, what seems to be the hold up?" He asks firmly, the comms seem to scramble quickly.

"Fox McCloud, greetings sir, Sorry but could you please verify what it is your transporting for the General, he said that it was a classified craft." Aero says.

"Sir you are looking at it, its an experimental starship, he asked us to escort it back to Corneria from its bunker in the Z Sector." Fox says, a few more minutes of silence.

"Ok your clear, proceed, the general says to bring it to dock Seventy EightB." Then Aero's and the other starship move aside for them to pass, Alabastor starts the engines and they continue forward.

"Ok so there's one feature we forgot to mention and I'll tell you it's a doozy to forget. But instead of explaining we'll let you see, go down to the hangar bay and launch the Greatfox II. We need you to guide us to the dock cause right now piloting from here isn't gonna help you guys yet." Alabastor says ushering them to the Elevator. Amythyst and Freya help get them into the elevator, It's a tight fit and the elevator literally ejects them from its insides once the reach the hangar, Alice is there laughing at the bottom.

"I'm sorry, but your faces when the elevator shot you all out was hilarious." She laughs out loud, Fox helps Krystal up and Falco and Slippy get up on there own. They head down to the hanger bay and the Greatfox II.

The doors open and let them leave the Hangar bay, when they look around their just outside the Atmosphere. Looking around they see the hangar is open, but theirs no ship anymore, it doesn't even show up on the radar.

"Cool huh, complete cloaking tech made by Slippy." Freya says through the comm.

"Ok guys you lead the way we'll park it after you guys." Alabastor says.

Twenty minutes later the Greatfox lands at the dock seventy eightB. The door is open waiting for something to land inside.

"This hangar might hold half the ship, and that's being optimistic by the way, but otherwise it won't fit, tell Peppy to come on out cause Lord knows he's gonna want to see this." Alabastor says over the comm, then a loud thud behind them and one two docks down signals it's landed.

"Jeez that thing really is huge." Falco says as they step out the Greatfox and head to the dock elevator. Before they call it up the doors open and out steps Peppy with his guards and Lucy. "I heard you land up here and decided to see why you didn't land inside." Peppy says before they ask, he looks around.

"The perimeter patrol says there was a super massive ship you were aboard, but all I see is the Greatfox." He says after a few minutes.

"Well then your about to see a lot more of it." Falco says, Fox whistles and the Greatfox IV uncloaks itself slowly, starting at the hangar doors all the way back to the engines.

Peppy and Lucy's eyes bulge as they take in the size and Peppy's guards are awestruck that they drop there guns. And on top nearly just dots across the top is Alabastor and his team. They jump down gliding across the side so that it's not a complete drop. They jump off the edge where the ship bends back into itself and activate their armor to stop there fall. They keep the armor on as they land right behind Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Slippy.

Half an hour later after they've explained everything, Fox and Peppy are walking back to the Greatfox IV.

"Well sounds like in a pinch your boy is a perfect bio weapon. I wouldn't recommend it though. And this massive ship, the fourth Greatfox, well I can't wait to see the specs it has." Peppy says, Fox chuckles.

"Well from what our kids tell us it won't be long, there's supposed to be a rift opened in orbit in two days. So I'm guessing they're preparing for it." Fox says, Alabastor jogs up to them by passing Peppy's guards like they're not there.

"Hey guys, we got a problem. Your gonna want to scramble the Arwings and set up ground troops." Alabastor says looking them both in the eye and then checking his wrist scanner.

"Shit Alice, get moving with those fuel cells!" Alabastor yells into his comm.

"Whoa what's going on Alabastor, why do you need fuel cells and why prepare the Arwings and soldiers?" Fox asks, Alabastor growls more at himself than them and types a code into his wrist scanner, a holographic image appears of the futuristic city and several giant Arwings preparing to fly off carrying nearly two dozen smaller Arwings each.

"Bastard pushed the date forward, there coming today." Alabastor says, a small portal appears next to the Greatfox IV, and outsteps Alice and Freya with two bags each. Freya fires a blaster into the rift as Alice shuts it, Alabastor runs up to them with Fox following.

"Ok so how will we know there here?" Fox asks, Peppy is calling for the Arwings to go airborne and for soldiers to prepare for combat.

"Girls get one bag full into the engine, the rest need to be put somewhere safe. As for how we'll know, it's quite simple really there will be-" Alabastor is cut off mid sentence as the air itself shakes. Then the comm gives off static and then everyone has to cover their ears as a loud screech sounds. For several minutes everyone's covering their ears, then it stops as abruptly as it started. The girls take this time to run inside the fourth.

"That's how you'll know." Alabastor says wincing as the world is still ringing for him. He looks up, Fox follows his eyes and sees what he meant by hole. A giant black hole fills the sky now, and slowly coming through is the giant Arwings. "Oh this is gonna be a long day." Alabastor says as the first Arwing breaks through the rift.

* * *

 **Well folks I hope your enjoying the story as much as i enjoy righting it. This is gonna be the last chapter for a while, college finals for me to continue to the next year. I should have a few new chapters by the 20th so for those fans out there who keep coming back, see you then. And for new people who are just reading it, the party has only begun, so sit back, relax and get ready for the show**.


	11. Chapter 11

First wave

Fox is staring intently at the giant Arwings as they come through the rift.

"Fox those Arwings have my design." Krystal says, and upon further inspection Fox sees what she means. The Giant Arwings are nearly exact replicas of Krystal's Arwing Cloudrunner. The Difference is that they have ten G diffusers on each wing, the cockpit is large enough to hold ten people, the wingspan is nearly three hundred meters long, from beak to tail is two hundred meters, and the beak holds four focal lasers.

"Hey we gonna just stand here or get airborne. Me and Freya are going sky high, two of you need to join us when they have the time!" Alabastor says as he and Freya run to the fourth and their Arwings.

"Fox let me go up, me and Falco, so that we can protect our kids equally." Krystal says making Fox look in her direction again, he looks into her sapphire eyes and sees that she really means it, she wants to be able to protect Alabastor, from whatever she can. He sees that she's having one of those bad premonition of hers, and he knows that no matter how much he argues with her, she'll get her way. He lets out a defeated sigh and let's her go to her Arwing, Falco following.

Alabastor, Freya, Falco, and Krystal are at the front of a small wall of Arwings. "Hey you two good and ready, like we said before, conquest first, diplomacy second." Freya says, Falco signals by preparing his blasters. "Alabastor, be careful, this doesn't feel right." Krystal says preparing her blasters as well.

"Alright mom, I'll keep an eye open." He says in response.

Fox and Slippy are at the very forefront of a second rift on the ground, nothing's coming through but everyone's tense.

"Alice, is this a scare tactic?" Fox asks, she nods, "It's a blitz scare tactic, they send in all the dogfighters and when all eyes are sky bound soldiers walk through that rift and open fire without warning." Alice says as Amythyst meditates slightly off the ground as a small hum rings in everyone's head.

 _"Get ready, there starting, and its gonna be a real surprise."_ Amythyst says telepathically as she gets on her feet. Fox, Amythyst, Slippy and Alice all prepare their blasters and take up ranks with the Army of men and women waiting around the rift.

The final Arwing carrier comes though the portal, and a signal disrupts the monitors on the buildings. And Sloans jet black jackal muzzle appears on the screens.

"Hello men and women of Coreneria. I am General Sloan, the commander and chief of Coreneria some twenty five years ahead of your time. Now I don't wish to cause any problems with you, if anything I'm here to help. You see amongst you are four rogues from my time." He says and four images of Alabastor, Amythyst, Freya, and Alice appear on the screens.

"These four were very special, and I don't see why they left on such terms as they did, but if you return them to us we will leave you all alone. You can go back to life as usual." He says the screen returning to a profile of him, now smiling. Alabastor starts laughing and opens his cockpit.

"Oh Sloan, you charmer, do you think that will make any sense for two things, you've got entire Cloudrunners here with an army of Arwings attached." Alabastor says pointing out the obvious for those who might sway to him easily. Then grinning even wider he types on his wrist scanner, and videos playback on the monitors.

They show Alabastor and several others being whipped. The tips of the whips are blades and are coated in blood, and each person is only around the age of five.

He types again and this time the video is of a similar scenario but on a different planet they don't recognize, when two people are forced into a circle they're shot with focused lasers and then all hell breaks loose from above.

Another video is shown of all four of them chained to medical beds and being cut open as if experiments. And finally a video shows Sloan beating a defenseless Alabastor for nothing more than looking at him funny.

Fox has to keep from running into the rift to find Sloan and killing him himself.

"So Sloan do you have any doubts on why we left. Oh and by the way," he lifts his hands and they glow then he slams them down and something lands on the center of the circle. The camouflage disappears from the ship and it looks like Leon Powalski's Wolfen the Rainbow Delta, it's painted desert brown with six extra wings.

"Next time you want to send Ether in for assassination, make sure, one that there are no trackers within the ship's, and two that they aren't thinking so loud." He says firing twice with his concealed blaster, then an Arwing falls, it looks surprisingly like the Cats Paw, but with a longer wing span, and the shuttle itself is lengthened and sharpened like a blade.

"Wow, and here Tallon thought he could never get shot down. Well I guess Cats Sin wasn't as fast as Alabastors thoughts." Freya says through the comm.

"Freya you know your active right?" Alabastor asks, he gets his answer by her squeak of surprise. He lets out a sigh.

"Two down, Desert Lizard is down along with Cats Sin. Now all that's left is Moon Carver, where can that treasure be?" Alabastor says to himself.

He looks around as Sloan regains control of the monitor, he looks down at the Arwings and notices the emerald aura holding them closed and down. He growls loudly.

"Serra, show them why your the best we have!" Sloan yells, as soon as the screen darkens the Arwings detach from the Cloudrunners and start going in for the attack. Alabastor smiles wickedly.

"Dam Sloan, you must be hurting if your asking my girl to do the fighting for you!" Alabastor yells, he's chuckling as he heads back into his cockpit. Krystal senses before she sees the laser.

"Alabastor watch out!" She yells, he looks up grinning even wider as the laser approaches.

"Found you." He says before he and his ship are covered in red laser fire from above.

Krystal is breaking down as she watches him get engulfed in the red torrent. Then when the smoke clears, he's gone, nothing but red smoke. Krystal starts screaming and cursing like a sailor as she starts he lasers and goes into the fray not caring for her own safety right now.

"Falco, stop her before we lose her too!" Fox says, Amythyst looks calm but he can tell by how she's holding the blaster she's worried. Amythyst can't hear Alabastor anymore, it's like he has a mental block on her as she fires into the mass of soldiers coming through the rift on the ground. The comm is filled with chatter as Falco coordinates fighters and keeps Krystal airborne.

Krystal is taking down enemy after enemy without hesitation. She sees one of the larger Arwings, and flies straight for it, when she reaches the cockpit of it she hops out of hers. She grabs her staff and charges energy into it. She uses telekinesis to pry the cockpit open.

"You like shooting a warrior with their back turned huh. Then enjoy falling to your demise you rotten bastards!" She screams as she slams her staff down and uses her quake ability to destroy the Arwing.

She hops down back into her circling Arwing and begins shooting down more enemies.

"Are you crazy?! You could've been killed like that!" Falco yells into his comm at Krystal, who's more focused on shooting down the enemy. But she heard him and relpies.

"Oh I won't die, but all of these self righteous, egotistical, dishonorable bastards will!" She yells as she fires two bombs into the enemy Arwings.

Fox and Amythyst are pushing a smaller circle, with Alice and Slippy, around the rift making the enemies intrusion thinner. Then they hear a large explosion and a cracking sound as one of the large Arwings is destroyed. Fox looks up in time to see Krystal jumping from the destruction of the Arwing back into her own.

"Ok she's snapped worse than I thought. Falco keep up the defense till I get there, you and me are gonna switch so I can try calming her down." Fox says into his comm.

Ten minutes later, after Fox had managed to get into his Arwing through all the fighting on the ground thanks to smaller rifts opening. Fox dogfights his way into the fray, he catches up to Krystal and Falco, Freya is ahead keeping them covered. "Alright Falco, I'm here time for you to head down and help keep the ground clear." Fox says, Falco banks out of the massive wall of enemy Arwings. Fox is behind Krystal the whole time taking out Arwings that follow her a little too close, and sheppards her away from the giant Arwings which are falling faster than the normal ones.

"Krystal! You need to calm down! Your gonna get yourself killed at this rate!" Fox yells over the chatter on the comm system.

"I don't care! We were getting to know our children! And now we already lost one after we saw what he's done to them! I will kill them all! And if I die, I'm taking them with me!" She yells back as she now fires charged laser blasts directly at the enemy Arwings.

Freya is calm as she dances (figuratively) around her former allies. She's shooting down those ahead of her and behind Fox with ease. She hears all the chatter between Fox and Krystal.

"If they only knew." She mutters to herself as she bombs a Cloudrunner look alike. Alice comes on the comm.

"Freya any sign of him yet?" Alice asks, Freya turns on her private comm, accidentally turning on the comm with the Starfox crew as well. "No sign of him yet, why, what's up?" She answers.

"Amythyst is getting worried, he's never been outside her mind this long and she doesn't like it." Alice says.

"Oh I'm sure Alabastor is trying, but you know how hard it is for him to connect while he's changed." Freya says.

"Changed into what Freya?" Krystal asks, Freya nearly flies head first into an enemy when she hears Krystal on the comm.

"Changed into what Freya?" Krystal asks again, a little impatience in her voice.

"Umm..." Freya says trying to think of a way out of the situation.

"Oh for Sauria's sake, look Alabastor has three different personalities, one of them is called the wraith, if you remember." Alice says when Freya can't think of a lie fast enough.

"Yes, that wicked aura around him that took him over when he was locked in the detention cells, I remember." Krystal says, "Good, right now we believe he's in the third most devastating form. Well devastating to anything living." Alice says.  
Freya catches a glimpse of something red piercing an Arwing before it blows up.

"Found him." Freya says as another misses her and hits her enemy tail, the psychic bolt had come from above.

"He's alive! I thought you were joking about three different mental states!" Krystal says flying right for Freya.

* * *

About half an hour earlier.

* * *

Alabastor watches the laser fire coming towards him, smiling, the second before it hits he activates his psychic shield. For a few minutes he fights against the laser until he's back in his cockpit. Then he expands it to leave him a path for a second and he takes it to leave the center of the torrent, and using his current speed, which makes him invisible to the naked eye, follows the red laser fire.

It leads him to the troposphere where radar can't see them and most Telepaths can't reach while focused on the battle ahead. He fires a single blast at the Wolfen Moon Carver. It's enough to make the laser fire stop and the Wolfen turn to him. Its pure white with red and black highlights. The wings are shaped in an upside down Y shape and angled back instead of forward. It's sleeker than any other Wolfen but the cockpit is big enough for two. Alabastor steps out his Arwing.

"Come on out and fight, you know cheap tactics like that won't work on me." He says to the figure in the cockpit. The cockpit open and a figure in bright grey armor steps out. Alabastor gives the courtesy to take off his helmet first, the noise is unbelievable even when he's nearly to high for thoughts to reach. The figure takes off their helmet, "Hello Serra long time no see love." Alabastor says.

The figures face is a light grey female lupin, her hair is in a military braid that cascades out the helmet, her eyes are silver, but looking in her eyes you don't see any life. It's like shes alive, but lifeless inside. He hears Sloan through her comm.

"Ah Alabastor, how nice of you to accept our invitation. I hope you didn't forget my failsafe on these three. They have no minds of there own anymore. They. Belong. To. Me!" Sloan yells, Alabastor rolls his eyes.

"Hard to forget that Sloan. They don't act on there own, that's an in-efficiency that makes them easy to fight. The only reason they won against our parents is because we couldn't decide who's side we were on then. But now we know, but we will not give up Ether squad either. We've actually found a way to get them back, all though it's gonna take a while, P.O.W won't describe them for long." Alabastor says as they both toss their helmets in the Arwings.

"I'd like to see you try boy, the chips they have are embedded in their brains, they are turned to one hundred percent to remove individuality and maximize the efficiency you think is so low. They've never failed a mission, unlike you Alabastor." Sloan says as Serra activates her suits flight capabilities.

Alabastor does the same, "Well then prepare to see them fail, I have two locked in their shuttles and now I'm taking Serra out." Alabastor says, his staff extends and the top opens into a trident shape when he taps the bottom against the ship. Lighting dances from the tip to the bottom and back up to the tip.

"Hehehe, well than my boy, the hunt is on." Sloan says before the comm goes dead, Alabastor starts laughing maniacally as he crumples to his shuttle. Serra looks with a confused face.

"Is quarry surrendering?" She asks monotone.

Alabastor has a grin so wide it looks like his face should split open if he keeps it up. "No my dear, your master just ensured the death of thousands and your capture." Alabastor growls out his voice deepening as he speaks.

His laughter rings out through the air but never reaches the ground. His body seems to thin some replacing bulk with lean muscles. His suit changes from its navy color to a bright crimson red as well as his fur. His hair and fur stand on end as his suit struggles to open around his back. The suits back splinters open as Alabastor let's out a demonic howl and pure red energy flows out of his shoulders.

Serra just watches somewhat fascinated by this violent reaction rather than scared, but doesn't show it.

Alabastor growls low and menacingly as he floats off his Arwing. He now has red psychic energy covering his cybernetic parts, and his moon shaped patches are now black tribal runes. A flapping sound can be heard as the energy that erupted from his back solidifies into dragons wings. He slowly opens his eyes, everything except the pupil is pitch black, the pupils, which have dilated to slits, are a hot pink color. Serra watches this, not moving an inch.

"Thanks for waiting love. Now I'm ready to dance. How about you?" He asks, his voice almost completely sounding like he's talking through a speaker with only bass.

"Quarry, this is not a dance, it is a battle." Serra says as she takes up a battle stance. Alabastor rolls his eyes and takes up a battle stance as well.

Serra is the first to move, her pack sending her right at Alabastor's solar plexus. Alabastor leaps over her catching her tail in his natural hand and pulling her back in front of him. He then follows up with a smack to her thigh and a head butt when she stabilizes herself.

"Come on babe, you were better than this." Alabastor says when she comes to a stop and shakes her head to clear it of stars from the two surprisingly fast moves. She looks at him emotionless then tackles him. She manages to land this hit, but he merely spins off her and waits for her to stop again. He moves at supernatural speeds and pops behind her, curling his tail with hers a second before she tries back flipping and he ducks the kick that follows.

"Looks like I can't mess with your head. Too many ones and zeros, so looks like I'm actually fighting you then." He grumbles as the parts he's cloaked in energy become claw like.

He reels back his left arm and launches the energy forward like a whip, it impacts with her stomach and she coughs up spittle. When she quickly retreats Alabastor grins as he sees the heated plates cooling in the frigid air.

"What's the matter love?" He asks before he seems to teleport in front of her. The air around them seems to warp as the pressure of his psychic parts grow.

"Can't take the heat?" He asks as the air around them turns into a proverbial sauna. She backs away quickly again and points her blaster at him.

"Subject is an extreme heat source, best option is to remain out of range and use blasters to incapacitate target." Serra says in her monotone voice. Alabastor starts chuckling, then full out laughing.

"You know you never were a good shot." He says as he sees her hands waver on the trigger. He makes to pounce and she fires five shots, only one even getting close to clip his ear. He stops next to her turning up the heat again, and she starts panting as she tries to back away. He follows her every step of the way, just toying with her as he keeps the heat on the rise. Then he sees the glimmer of free will before it's gone again and she uppercuts him in the jaw.

"Ow, what is your skin made of, vibranium alloy?" He asks as she shakes the flames off her hand from touching him directly.

"Quarry is correct, my skin is made of adamantium and vibranium stretchable alloy." Serra answers, she then goes and punches the center of his chest with the force of bullet train. Alabastor flies back putting the brakes on when he's a good thirty meters away.

"I see that your muscles haven't been slacked from under use." Alabastor says catching his breath, Serra checks her fist.

"Correct, and it seems your armor is a conduit to keep the heat from burning anything that you touch with it." She says noting that her fist and fur where she punched him isn't singed at all.

She goes on the assault and punches his stomach and arm as he blocks her blows. He growls more and more holding back from hitting her and losing himself to the demon he's become.

After several minutes of blocking her onslaught he loses it. He lashes out at her pushing her away with his normal hand. Then he reels his left back again, this time open so that when his hand makes contact he grabs her in the gigantic palm of his psychic hand. Her suit heating up as he grips her tightly. He pulls her up to face him and when she looks into his eyes this time the slits are even closer together, fire burning in them.

"Serra I hope you know I'm doing this for you." He says before he squeezes the heat short circuting her suit. Some bones can be heard cracking as he squeezes. She lets out a quick scream before she becomes unconscious, Alabastor puts her back in her Wolfen, the armor is a gauntlet now and her B-cup bra is scorched at the bottom and her skirt and shirt are nearly burnt off. His arm snakes through her ship and he burns all the prohibitor chips.

"I'm gonna be hurting when she wakes up." Alabastor says, then he reels his head back and howls again.

* * *

Present time.

* * *

"So your telling me that Alabastor has turned into some kind of demon and is killing all our enemies from afar!" Krystal exclaims as more red bolts in the shape of arrows rains down on Arwings. "Yes, he is currently above us somewhere and raining hell literally on Sloan's forces." Freya says dodging a few bolts. Then they hear the howl, and feel it too as the very air shakes with its force.

Alabastor's Arwing and another come down, they land near the fourth. Alabastor's is empty, like it was on autopilot, but the other has a female lupin, her clothes are burnt though.

"Oh I know someone is gonna be wishing he'd kept his cool, when this lupin wakes up." Alice says when she checks her pulse. Krystal watches a giant pair of wings fall from the sky and lands next to the rift on the ground. Another howl comes from the wings and they shrink down to reveal a red figure.

The air seems to be super heated and the ground starts melting where it stands. It growls loudly and the soldiers from the rift run back to it screaming. Its left arm extends to catch a group of them in its paw, their faces are covered in sweat in seconds, and seconds later they combust into fire balls in its claw, it then throws them back through the rift, roaring right into it.

"Krystal I'm sorry to say but your gonna have to go in and help Alabastor." Freya says, Krystal looks around the creature.

"Where is Alabastor, I don't see him, all I see is a raging beast." Krystal says landing a good 1500 meters away.

"Take a closer look at that beast Krystal." Fox says, he lands near her and his ship is giving off massive heat waves. Krystal focuses on the creature that landed as it torches all those running at the rift, only present Cornerian forces are running away from the rift but the creature has no problem with them. She looks hard and sees the tribal on his back around his wings, and the tribal on his arm, she sees that his armor is surprisingly just like Alabastor's but a different shade of color, and his eyes are jet black except for the slits where the iris should be, but their almost unnoticed since the slits are so small. Finally she sees what everyone's talking about, his hair and face belong to Alabastor, his staff that he has wrapped in his tail is Alabastor's. She finally sees why no one's attacking the beast, even if it's berserk and would probably kill without mercy, it is Alabastor, but his aura and mental state are so warped that she couldn't tell it was him.

"What's happened to him, he seems so much more animal like." Krystal says as she inches towards him, Amythyst swings her staff at him. He catches it without looking and shoves her back.

"Why does he have his aura covering him, and why is he like a nuclear reactor that is about to go off?" Krystal asks as she feels the heat emenating from him, he turns to face Amythyst and snarls before grabbing his own staff and slamming it down causing an eruption of fire as the earth shakes with incredible force, enough to shatter the windows of buildings within a six block radius.

Krystal runs up and pulls Amythyst out of range of the fire.

"You ok sweetheart?" She asks as Amythyst gets up from the accidental tackle. She nods as Krystal pulls out her staff as well, "Mind explaining why your brother is about to go radioactive?" Krystal asks again, she feels Amythyst connect to her mind.

 _"Right now it's two reasons, one this form let's out excess aura that is built up, two, and this is the kicker, it's bio engineered to blow him up if he runs out like he's doing. The more he uses his aura the closer he becomes to turning this place into a toxic field when he goes pop."_ She says telepathically, Krystal looks at her like she's insane, and Amythyst looks at her with complete seriousness in her eyes.

"So your brother is a nuclear bomb turned into a living weapon." "Krystal says, Amythyst nods and takes up a battle stance as Alabastor comes out the fire with his staff in his natural hand. Krystal prepares to fight with Amythyst.

Alabastor moves in to a closer position to fight and swings his trident at there heads. To him he's fighting two cocky soldiers who think they can drag him back to Sloan, and he'd rather die than go back. He feels his body heating up and his sight getting more clouded, he hears both the people around him and the mental screams around him.

 _Where is she? Where is Amythyst? Or mother? I need help, I need someone to straighten my sight and thoughts._

He thinks to himself as he swings again and uses his wings to try and stab at the two attackers. He tries sweeping their feet from under them then fires hellfire right at them. He stabs at one with his staff and the other with his wings again.

Amythyst and Krystal are dodging his attacks just barely, his speed and strength are increased triple fold.

"Amythyst any luck entering his mind?" Krystal yells as they dodge another onslaught from his wings. Amythyst shakes her head.

 _"His head is too clouded, looks like it's gonna be a close one. Mom I'm gonna need you to use your aura to counteract his, ice is always strong against a crazed fire."_ Amythyst says in her head quickly before Alabastor manages to catch her across the stomach, and send her flying directly at Krystal's Arwing.

Krystal is wondering what she meant, but doesn't have much time to think on it as Alabastor continues his onslaught. She activates her own aura and catches Alabastor's fist in her own.

* * *

 **Wow, now this is intense! Whats about to happen? Lets wait and see. Sorry this took so long to upload, I've been working on another story at the same time. Its called thief of the ancients, the next few chapters should be up soon.**

 _ **Remember keep the balance!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Crimson hunter, Winter warrior

Alabastor reels back screaming in pain as he holds his psychic fist. Krystal looks at her own hand, she sees the steam coming off but doesn't feel a thing. She notices that her aura is a lighter blue than usual, almost white compared to her usual natural blue. Alabastor growls and tries again aiming for her head, Krystal watches him move lifts her staff catching him in her aura. Then as he screams in pain she flips him with her staff still holding his arm and he slams on the ground his wings disappearing and the heat coming off him subsiding some.

" _That's it mom, you have to keep fighting him till he passes out from pain or exhaustion. Go for the former if you could though, I think he broke a few ribs._ " Amythyst says in her head as Amythyst physically moves to the front of the now forming circle of bystanders.

"Why do I have to fight him? And why does he scream in pain when he touches my aura?" Krystal asks as she moves back from the groaning Alabastor as he gets up again. He snarls as he lunges at her, and Krystal catches his arm in hers and tosses him back down.

Alabastor is getting worried, only an ice aura can counter him in this state. The feeling of his fire being chilled to the bone is a pain he's never felt before. He moves back some after he's on the ground again.

Krystal watches as he scurries back some and then circles her like a predator.

"Sorry darling, but if my power is the only one that can save you before you go off then it looks like your in for a beat down." She says eyeing his movements.

Alabastor hears his opponent saying something but it's muffled. Alabastor than wills his aura to take shape.

Krystal watches as Alabastor's red aura shapes and reshapes itself from a claw to a pristine red bow. He jumps far back and Krystal watches him create a bundle of Arrows at his back.

 _"Whatever you do don't let him shoot you! And don't let him get a chance to shoot more than the ground!"_ Amythyst says loudly in Krystal's head. "Why?" She asks as Alabastor takes a few deep breaths.

" _Because that red aura gets hotter as it moves away from him! And the arrows themselves are like bombs! Also if he runs out, then he's dead and we're all hosed!"_ Amythyst yells showing Krystal images of how devastating a single arrow can be.

The memory is a few years back, Alabastor was in a bit more control when he creates the same red bow and arrow set. He notches the arrow and pulls back aiming at three Landmasters on the approach. The Landmasters are a good eighty meters away.

Alabastor let's the arrow go and it thunks as it embeds itself to the middle Landmaster. The armor on the land master melts like liquid magma before the Landmaster blows up in a flurry of sparks and fire. The other two are caught in the explosion and end up going off as well as another arrow hits them both and they blow just like the first.

The memory ends and Krystal sees him prepare to notch the first arrow. Krystal jogs towards him her staff twirling as she prepares to knock the arrow up. Her aura actually gets brighter as she does, sealing her resolve to get Alabastor back, even if she has to beat him to a pulp.

She jumps as the arrow is fully notched and dodges when she's a meter above him.

Alabastor let's his psychic arrow fly and it misses her in mid air, _I've never missed a target before!_ He thinks to himself as he feels the flat of a staff smack him across the face. It feels like someone hit him with a sub-arctic cryogenic tube. He screams in pain as he pulls away from the blow and tastes blood as he pulls back.

Alabastor spits out blood after he screams from Krystal's attack. She doesn't stop long enough to let him notch another arrow. Krystal runs up to him and swings her staff at Alabastor's stomach, he blocks upward ducking the blow with his bow. She turns around trying to use the staff end to catch his right side. He grabs the staff and growls in pain but doesn't let go even when she kicks his legs out from under him.

Alabastor is fighting the pain, he will not surrender to his attacker. He says this to himself even as he feels his attackers small hands punching his face. The ice aura breaking through his heat like it was paper.

Krystal is feeling horrid but if it gets him back she's willing to beat him for hours to get him back. She feels Alabastor's grip loosening on her staff as she hits his face and chest with her fist and kicks his mid section. She pulls her staff from his hand and bats him across the face with it sending him flying back into a nearby Landmaster.

Heat is flowing from him and the Landmaster as he pants heavily, blood flowing from his nose and mouth as he sits there.  
Alabastor hurts all over and he's struggling to stay awake. He tries picking himself up, but it hurts to much. He feels himself fading in to the darkness even as he fights to stay awake. The last thing he hears as he passes out is Krystal calling him.

Krystal runs up to Alabastor as his fur turns back to its blue color. She checks his pulse, it's faint but strong.

"I need a medic!" She screams as the portals shut with the leaving soldiers.

Alice comes up running with her armor shedding, turning back into her belt. She sits next to Alabastor who is now fully unconscious and checks his pulse again. Then she lays him down and flips a plate on his armor. It turns his armor back into a breast plate which she quickly removes along with his robe shirt.

Alabastor's body is covered in giant black bruises that can even be seen through his fur. She slowly feels up from his naval to the center of his chest. Then his left and right sides.

"Dam, you didn't hold back did you Krystal? He has several broken ribs and he might be bleeding internally." She says moving up to his head. She feels where Krystal punched him. "And he has breaks in his skull. He's gonna be in intensive care for weeks." Alice says checking his eyes which are now back to a neon emerald green.

"Well Amythyst said it was one of the only ways to get him to calm down, and that the other was to dangerous to attempt right then." Krystal says petting him gently on the head. Alice calls for a gurney and they, as gently as possible, put him on it to be carried to a facility.

"Do you know why she called it dangerous? It's because the second requires diving into his mind leaving your body defenseless until you fixed him. But going in is easier than getting out. Because his mind is completely fucked while like that, he can see and hear, but only if he can get up real close and isn't under attack." Alice says, Krystal's face turning from confusion to some understanding.

Amythyst walks over to him and strokes his cheek, which is swelling considerably.

" _Looks like you'll get to meet her sooner than you thought._ " She sends to Krystal while she and Alice pick him up gently.

"Meet who sweety?" Krystal asks out loud. Alice nearly drops Alabastor when Krystal says that, then she glances back at Amythyst.

"Are you sure we want to bring Krystal to her. I mean what happened before was a little to much..."fun" for my ears." Alice says emphasizing the word fun. Krystal blushes a little as she gets why she did. Amythyst nods.

 _"Its the fastest way to heal him and get those three back without fighting Sloan every step of the way_." She sends out. Alice lets out a sigh before they both put Alabastor down on a soft surface.

Alice goes digging through her belt pocket till she pulls out fifty meters of rope from the left back pocket. Then she hands the rope to Krystal when she manages to wrap it up neatly.

"Tie this to yourself, Fox, Falco, and dad then head to the secret watering hole. The one Alabastor showed you." Alice says when Krystal puts the rope over her shoulder.

Krystal nods and heads to find Fox.

"And don't forget to grab Serra, Tallon, and Eliza. Eliza is the lizard girl in the Desert Chameleon." Amythyst says quickly through her telepathic connection. Krystal nod.

"Serra was the young lupin that Alabastor flew down with and Tallon was in that over designed Cats Paw correct?" Krystal asks, Amythyst nods.

"Better bring Kat along, she's gonna freak, when she sees all this." Alice says as they grab up Alabastor again. Krystal giggles in agreement as the girls walk off with Alabastor.

Two hours later after Slippy had managed to pry the Arwings open to find the pilots in their suits. Slippy couldn't figure out how to open the suits so they carried them like that, Falco carrying Tallon, Fox carrying Eliza, and Kat, who joined after the battle, is carrying Serra.

"Someone mind telling me why I'm carrying a wolf through the forest tied together." Kat asks while they continue forward. Krystal is listening out for Amythyst's signal.

"Where going somewhere to get everyone healed before the next battle. That's all I know." Krystal says quickly to stem any more distractions.

Ten minutes later Amythyst signal comes through, and Krystal starts them at a run following the direction it came from. The trees seem to move apart for Krystal as they all run.

Five minutes later they arrive at the waterfall. Kat Falco and Slippy all gape in awe at the raw natural beauty of the supernatural waterfall coming from the giant blue stone. Amythyst is on top of the center boulder in her underwear, Alice and Alabastor's clothes are folded neatly. But they are nowhere to be found.

" _Took you long enough, come on strip down to your underwear and hop in_." She says through telepathy as she hops down and looks over Eliza, Tallon, and Serra.

"Who said that?" Kat exclaims as she looks around practically dropping Serra. Amythyst catches her before she hits the ground.

Krystal giggles as everyone unties the rope from them. Kat unties the rope keeping a wary eye around them.

"Kat this is my Daughter, and its her you heard in your head." Krystal says, Amythyst waves at her as she undresses Serra down to her underwear, a nearly burnt blue lace bra and matching panties.

"You were serious, about getting nearly nude!?" Krystal exclaims covering herself even though she's not naked yet. Amythyst nods.

 _"_ _Unless you want to have that flight suit as permanent skin you'll want to strip down to your underwear._ " She sends as she walks over to Tallon. The Tallest even by Falco's standard his armor is a very dark purple compared to Amythyst Purple bluish fur.

Opening and removing the helmet reveals a similarly colored cat, his ear tips and around his eyes are pure white. Decativating the suit reveals a well muscled and similarly patterned white torso covered leading to purple arms and mechanical claws where his hands should be. Amythyst quickly undresses him her fur getting a little red in the face as she had trouble undoing his pants.

Finally is Eliza, taking off her helmet and removing her armor reveals a Liz look alike. Same eyes, same build, same skin color, but her eyes are different. Upon further inspection, the group sees that her eyes are cybernetic. Amythyst grimaces in pain at the thought of just having her eyes touched. She strips her down to her sports bra and gym shorts.

Amythyst then takes the rope and ties it to Serra, Eliza and Tallon in that order. She looks at the Starfox crew and Kat who are still dressed.

" _Wow, that shy about your underwear but willing to be seen in bathing suits which is basically the same thing. That doesn't seem like any of you at all._ " She says pulling the three unconscious people to the pool edge.

"Well it's just that...um well you see... I-" Amythyst stops Krystal from continuing with a hand. Then she head to a bush and pulls out a two piece bikini.

 _"This will work just as well, I'll explain why in a bit for now I've got to get these three to safety."_ She says in her head as she hands the bikini to Krystal and then before any one can ask jumps. She flips in the air pulling all three of them with her, then she dives hands first into the pool of water. It glows as she enters and then returns to a normal color.

"Well that was weird, but Kyrstal your really not we-" Kat is about to ask when Krystal actually runs up and uses her hands to stop Kat from saying anything more. Then she pulls her behind some trees.

"Look tonight was supposed to be a special night for me and Fox, then all this happened and I haven't had a chance to "change" per say." Krystal whispers so none of the men can hear. Kat blushes and giggles.

"You dirty little vixen, Oh my gosh you've gone commando all day because you wanted to give your man a good night tonight." Kat says as Krystal gets redder and redder.

"Oh shush and help me change will you. Or else I'm telling Falco about the negligia you bought to wear for him next week." Krystal says turning around so Kat can grab her zipper. Kat fumes a little but helps Krystal out of her flight suit. Her breasts bounce a little as the suit is allowed to drop, a thin trail of her wet womanhood follows the suit down. Krystal quickly gets dressed into the some what precise form fitting bikini. It's a plain white bikini with spaghetti straps to hold up her top, and rings on the hips for a more comfortable fit. Krystal whistles a tune that she'd long forgottsn as she helps Kat out of her clothes. It's something her mother once sang to her while she napped. Kats in her grey sports bra and boy shorts panties in seconds. When they step out of the trees, Slippy is in trunks and Fox and Falco are in nearly skin tight boxer briefs, giving Krystal and Kat a nice picture of their bulges.

Fox gets red faced as Krystal walks out and his briefs get tighter. Falco turns away but Fox can still see his face turning red through his feathers and he's sure Falco is trying to rearrange his briefs.

"Well then ladies and gentlemen, let's jump on in." Slippy says before cannonballing into the pool just missing the center rock. The pool glows again as he enters and it seems to swallow him whole below the surface.

"Alright if the frog can do it so can I!" Falco exclaims jumping into pool head first, Kat is giggling as she jumps in after Falco.

Fox and Krystal meet next to the pool.

"Ready love?" Fox asks Krystal taking her hand in his. Krystal nods before counting to three and they both dive in, the water shining brightly in their eyes as it swallows them.

* * *

 **Well folks I hope you are enjoying the story. The next few chapters are goimg to be a little late in coming. School is around the corner and i need to focus on studies and one story only. Well I cant wait to discover whats on the other side of this portal.**

 _ **Remember to keep the balance!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Astral Homage

Alice and Amythyst are waiting by the edge of the pool in tunic like robes, that cover their breasts and nether regions.

Amythyst's is white with gold sash on her robe trails all the way down to her middle calfs leaving her legs completely exposed on the sides. While her chest is covered by two thinning straps that hold the sashes in her front and back, and a loose wrap on her breasts.

Alice's is a bright green color and the trim is silver. Her sash goes to her ankles and covers all around her legs except for a single slit down the right side. She has a loose wrap around her breasts as well but full coverage straps leading from her shoulders down to her sash.

"Ugh are they really that scared to jump?" Alice asks as her boredom gets her. Amythyst shrugs and just sits down to wait.

Ten minutes later they see the pool light up in acceptance.

"Finally!" Alice exclaims as it flashes four more times.

First is Slippy, he comes out the pool looking like a mud man, Alice helps him up gently and then throws some robes at him. He tries speaking but Alice knows what he wants to ask and helps him get the loincloth and jacket on. It's a darker green than Alice's with a gold trim and the loincloth only goes to his knees. The jacket somewhat has sleeves with several intentional rips going down it.

Next is Falco who seems to be a bottled up air pocket. Amythyst offers him his and sends mental images of how to get it on. He manages to get the loincloth on and it reaches just below his knees. It's sky blue with silver trim. His jacket is sleeveless and he wraps another smaller one around his head.

Kat comes through practically blinding everyone so Amythyst hands her the robes along with an image of how to get it on.

Finally is Krystal and Fox, literally holding hands as fire and ice. Krystal is ice and she knows what to do as Amythtyst hands her the robes. Fox takes a minute to understand what he's being handed till Krystal helps him put it on.

As everyone puts on the tunics and robes they solidify into their regular naturally shapes.

"What was that all about? I couldn't speak and I felt like I'd have turned into a statue had Kat come through any sooner." Slippy bursts out as soon as he can talk again. Alice rolls her eyes.

"Relax dad I'd have liquefied you again had that happened." She says as she everyone looks at each other. Kat and Krystal have similar outfits on, but Krystal's is longer in the front and wider in the back. And her wrap around seems more comfortable looking compared to Kat's rushed one which is practically suffocating her.

Fox looks to match Amythyst and Krystal's color design, white and gold trim. His robe goes over his shoulder covering his whole chest, the sash reaches his knees but wraps around fully.

"So girls mind explaining why we jumped through a portal hidden in the water?" Krystal asks, making everyone turn to Amythyst and Alice. Amythyst quickly turns tail and runs.

"Catch us and find out!" Alice yells over her shoulder as she chases after Amythyst. Fox and Falco shrug and run after them.

As everyone chases the girls Fox notices differences in the land scape. For one, he doesn't hear the yelling of medics and construction crews as they clean up the after math. And nature seems to be more in control than the city. When Fox and Falco breaks through the trees they see the girls running through a grass plain to a single hut.

"Wait a minute, Corneria doesn't have any grass lands near the city. And speaking of where is the city, we should have passed it a while ago?" Falco says as he looks around at the giant blank slate of land. Krystal keeps moving forward and everyone follows her. The girls run inside the hut as Krystal is within ear shot. She tries yelling at them to stop. But is tackled to the ground quickly by a dark blue blur. Krystal groans as she recollects herself. Fox is standing next to her.

"Darling don't just stand their help me up." She says, Fox shakes his head a little with a confused look.

"What your seeing isn't a lie my dear. It is Alabastor." A female voice says. Everyone around Krystal looks where the voice came from at the door. Krystal looks down and a literal Fox kit is on her belly wagging its tail. It's neon emerald green eyes show intelligence. Krystal picks up the kit and stands to look at what everyone is dumbfounded about. Standing at the door is a older lighter blue vixen holding a wolf pup in her hands as she scratches between its ears.

"M...mother...mother is that really you?" Krystal asks walking towards the new vixen awestruck with hopeful tears in her eyes. The Fox kit licks Krystal's tears away and finally Krystal sees what Fox was dumbstruck about. On the kits shoulders is a moon shaped patch of fur. The kit hops down rubs itself on her legs then runs to the older vixen. The vixen smiles.

"Yes baby, it's momma." She says as the kit noses up to her and she sets down the wolf pup. They run off into the grass to play.

Krystal runs up to the older vixen and hugs her tightly. The vixen hugs her back and snuggle up to her. Fox slowly walks up, and notices his feet actually feel lighter. He looks down to his legs.

"What the hell!?" Fox exclaims as he sees his cyber legs are gone replaced with his natural fur covered legs. Everyone else looks down and jumps as they see the same thing. The older vixen giggles.

"Did you not notice the change on the way in children?" She asks laughing to herself. Krystal looks at her own legs, then back at her mother.

"Where are we? Better yet, how are you here? Cerinia was destroyed." Krystal asks wiping tears of joy out her face. The vixen pets her gently.

"I'll explain in due time my child, first can you bring Alabastor and Serra back, its time for their treatments." She says waving into the grass fields. Krystal looks at the giant field of grass and tries listening for them. She hears Alabastor growl playfully and slowly walks up to his location, Fox following her.

Fox gets tackled by a grey ball of fur, who then proceeds to lick his ears before biting and pulling. A small blue ball comes at Krystal, but she's ready and this time catches him before he tackles her.

She giggles as he squirms in her arms. He stops after a minute and relaxes himself in her arms. Fox has managed to get a hold of the quick little pup and hold her at arms length, she's nipping at his fingers but he doesn't let go. She stops when she sees Alabastor cuddled up to Krystal, she squirms out of Fox's hands and walks over to Krystal. Krystal kneels next to the pup and she hops into her arms next to Alabastor, laying on him. He doesn't seem to mind though as they walk to the hut again.

Everyone else is inside already as Fox and Krystal step in. The pup and kit hop out of Krystal's arms a walk up to the elder vixen.

"Hello my darlings welcome to my humble home. Krystal why don't you introduce me to everyone." The vixen says, Krystal walks next to here and sits down with the kit and pup.

"Everyone, this is my mother. Aquarium." She says as the older vixen stands and bows. Her shoulders are covered in a Sun and moon patch. Her fur is a lighter blue than Krystal's and the white seems to be greying some.

"Hello children. My full name is actually Aquamarina. And my dear Fox, aren't you glad to see your mother in law?" She asks looking at Fox's dumbfounded face.

"It's not that...I'm just...how are you here?" Fox asks as he can't think of how confused he is and how amazed he is that Krystal really does resemble here mother.

"Oh dear boy that's easy to explain. I'm dead that's how." She says matter of factly. Everyone looks at her confused.

"But you here, quite alive mother." Krystal says. Aquarium simply smiles.

"No child, I am most certainly dead. I felt my body burn up as the planet was destroyed from the inside. This my dear children is the astral world, my home now and forever." She says as the world simply shimmers around them than returns to a solid form.

"So this is where the dead go before passing?" Kat asks. Aquarium smiles and shakes her head.

"No child this is where I have been since passing, and I'm ok with it. I have been able to see into the living world from my place here and have watched you grow from a young lady into a woman." Aquarium says to Krystal.

The kit hops onto the bed and pup hops up with him. They curl up around each other and the fox kit rests his head on the pups head.

"Oh so adorable the children are. I wonder when the ceremony will be?" Aquarium says as she watches them. She lifts them gently with her psychic abilities. Then walking quickly but gracefully so that she doesn't wake them. She manages to carry them to the back where a makeshift door is. Amythyst pokes her head out and opens the door wide when she sees Aquarium walking with the kit and pup.

A kitten mews at her as the door opens and rubs against her leg. They hear Freya scream in anger as the kitten walks over to Kat and purrs at her, it then jumps up and sits in her lap as Falco pets it. It purrs more but quiets down as it spots Freya come out the room.

She's in a similar outfit her chest wrap tighter with a half wrap around sash leaving her entire left leg exposed. It's colored pink and green, but it has claw marks down the middle of it. Freya glares at the kitten.

"Um Freya why is your dress ripped?" Slippy asks. She turns to him with the same glare she's giving the light purple kitten.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because a certain kitten couldn't keep his claws down for filing and tore it like a rug! Now he's hiding with his mother and father like some six year old child running from a bully!" She rants before turning back into the room and coming back out with a nail file.

"Hold him down. Cause if I hold him I'm gonna hurt him." Freya says as she approaches with the file. Kat is stunned for a second before she looks at the kitten in her lap.

"Falco who am I holding?" She asks as Freya comes closer, Falco simply doesn't answer and tries walking away. Kat grabs his arm and pulls him back blocking Freya.

"Hey!" She exclaims as Falco is just shoved in front of her.

"Falco who is she and who is in my lap right now?" Kat asks again. This time Falco just huffs.

"Kat meet Freya, Freya Kat. As for who's in your lap, is that really Tallon?" He asks after moving aside so Freya can bow to her.

"Yeah, little fur ball just gave my dress a makeover while I was trying to groom his claws." Freya says glaring at the kitten. Kat looks at Freya and then Falco then back to Freya.

"When did you have a kid?" She asks misunderstanding who Freya is.

"Oh in about a year or so, then another about four years later and another one year later than that." Freya says. Kats looks at her like she's crazy for even suggesting what she is.

"Time travel really? So you expect me to believe that Falco has a kid in a year? With who if I may ask?" Kat asks still being skeptical about it.

"You believe in mystical facts, but not in the fact that I came from the future? I'll tell you who if you you tell me why time travel is impossible. And make me believe it." Freya says crossing her arms. Kat stares her down as she takes the kitten and puts him on the seat next to her.

"If you are from the future, then telling us who you are would cause ripple affects that would cause you not to exist. Ergo if your here, ypur not from the future." Kat says with a satisfied look on her face. Freya grins back.

"While if we were exactly from the future you'd be correct. But have you ever heard of the Timeline theory?" She asks Kat while the kitten paws at Kat's arm. Kat shakes her head.

"Think of this, your walking down a road, straight forward no twists or turns. Now you've reached a break in the road, it's split four ways. One leads to a city, one to a army camp, the third to a dark forest, and the last to a castle. Can you see it?" Freya asks letting Kat picture the scene. Kat thinks on it and sees what Freya describes. Kat nods.

"Ok now which road do you choose? Each leads to its own future that has it's own merits and demeanors. And that's the theory of Timelines. Otherwise known as the Butterfly effect. Each decision in your life leads to a differnt future. No one choice leads to the same thing. Ergo we are from the future, just a different a timeline." Freya says, now everyone's holding their heads.

"Dear that was a little much to comprehend." Krystal says giving her temple's a rub. Falco nods in agreement as he gives his own temples a massage.

"Ok, but you all get it right? It doesn't matter if you think a ripple effect is supposed to happen when a future person meets someone from their past. If they aren't from the same timeline it won't do squat." She says, Kat nods as she and the kitten both rub their heads.

* * *

 **Jeez girl gave me a headache just writing it. She couldnt go with saying that one choice can completelychange the timeline. Well what's done is done, I'm gonna need a week to just get that throbbing out. But hey new character brings new light to the story. So enjoy from here till the end all you folks. I'll be seeing you next week with a new installation.**

 _ **Remember to keep the balance!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Like Father Like Son

"Ugh that headache is making me hungry." Alice says from the back door. She walks out with a chameleon latched to her arm.

"Excellent idea my dear, but can Alabastor actually cook already?" Aqua asks seeing as all the talking has woken the Fox kit up, which in turn woke up the wolf pup.

Amythyst looks the kit in his eyes and it looks back. She makes eating gestures with her hands and both their stomachs growl. Alabastor gets up and hops off the bed. He lands on the ground and his fur has completely changed color from navy blue to crimson red. The white moon shaped fur also becomes that of a black tribal.

"Oh good, this should be a plentiful meal then." Aqua says as it walks into another doorway. Inside looks like a small kitchen with some essentials.

A bowl with a bamboo pipe leading to a rain catcher bucket outside. An underground cavern at a low temperature keeping drinks cold. And a lower cavern with frozen food.

The fox kit Alabastor climbs into a shelf covered in bowls, grabs one in his mouth and hops down. It then leaps to on to a counter and puts the bowl down on what looks to be a makeshift stove. He then leans over the counter and actually breaths a small plume of fire into kindling under the stove.

"Fox why don't you help? I'm really in the mood for some home made meals and I have a feeling they'll be made faster with both of you." Krystal says as they see the kit stand on its hind legs struggling to grab something. Fox scratches his head but walks up to the kit.

"Alright but if he burns me it's on you." Fox says as he pokes the kit.

Alabastor turns around when he feels Fox poke him. He barks happily and moves letting Fox into the cabinet. Fox pulls out all the spices and seasonings for Alabastor who noses some to the left and some to the right. The ones on the right that Fox reaches for Alabstor puts a paw on his hand and points with his nose at the cabinet.

Fox puts all the seasonings and spices on the right, back in the cabinet. Alabastor hops down and opens the door to the underground cooler. He walks down the tunnel and opens the next hatch to the freezing cavern. Krystal watches him go in and sees his fur glow as he walks into the darker cavern.

Alabastor comes back up with two turkeys in tow. He has grown little bat like wings and is using them to lift the turkeys off the ground. He comes back out the cellars and puts both birds on a counter opposite Fox.

Fox looks impressed at the size of each bird and watches as the wings on Alabastor's open one so he can dip his head in and pull out the heart, the gizard and the neck bone from the bird. Fox takes the hint while Alabastor is pulling the neck bone out of the first bird to pull everything out the second bird.

Once that's done the kit Alabastor grabs a knife and puts it on the counter next to Fox.

"We're cutting the birds up then?" Fox asked. Alabstor shakes his head, understanding the question. He lifts a bird with his wings, and then puts it down on the counter next to Fox.

"So just the one then? What are we gonna do with the other then?" Fox asks while he takes the birds leg and cuts it off in a single cut with the meat clever that Alabastor gave him.

While Fox does that Alabastor takes the other bird, skewers it on a pole before he takes the spices and starts seasoning it. He turns the bird on its top, its left and right, and its bottom and covers each side in a coating of spices with a light coat oil to keep the seasons on the bird. Then Alabastor takes the skewered bird outside and lights a fire on a bed of coals with two stands to hold the skewer.

"I'm amazed he knows how to do this mother. I would have thought his mind had gone when he reverted to this creature." Krystal says watching as Alabastor does all this.

"Oh no dear, his body changed back to its original animal form when he arrived so that he can heal properly and quickly. It does not mean he is any less talented or intelligent." Aqua says leaning against the wall opposite Krystal.

They watch as Alabastor comes back in the room as Fox has seasoned all the cuts of the bird. "Hey pal, so what next?" Fox asks when he's done seasoning. Alabastor telepathically lifts the cuts and puts them in the bowl over the fire. He pours some fresh water over them as the flame grows.

"Stir fry huh. Ok so what else then?" Fox asks leaning against the counter. The kit walks over to a large pantry looking closet and points at a bag of potatoes, a bag of rice. Then heads back to the first cellar to pull out some lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, broccoli, and cheese.

"Aww man, come on. I don't want to eat that." Freya complains a little to loudly. Alabstor's ears twitch and Krystal swears she can see a smile on his face as he grabs another two bowls and fills them both with water. Ones filled also with oil and crushed salt cubes, both have a fire lit under them. Fox starts cutting up the vegetables while Alabstor goes to check the outside Turkey.

The outside skin of the whole skewered Turkey is a crisp gold color, but stabbing it with a small knife it still bleeds and the inside is too pink to be eaten yet.

Heading back inside Alabstor sees that Fox has put the rice to boil and the potatoes to steam soften over the other. Fox is mixing the meat of the other Turkey and Alabstor noses the carrots in with it. Then into the bowl with the steaming potatoes he puts the broccoli.

Alabastor checks on the outside cooking bird. Now the skins a crunchy brown and the inside is white and no longer bleeding. He runs inside grabbing a huge plate and puts out the fire by kicking sand in it.

Carrying the bird in Alabstor slams the bird off and onto the plate. Then he uses his mouth to grab a knife and cut a block of cheese off and using his wings he puts it in with the potatoes and broccoli.

"Dinner will be ready in like ten minutes, we gotta finish the salad and stir the cheese so it is coating the whole bowl of potatoes and broccoli." Fox says ushering everyone out the door.

Ten minutes later there is seven plates of food made almost all of them equal.

"Hey why am I getting so much food over here!" Freya exclaims when her plate is put in front of her. Alabastor has that smile on his face as Fox puts down bowls for him, Serra, Tallon, and Eliza.

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted too. Alabastor kept refusing to give you a smaller portion." Fox says as Alabastor's fur returns to its navy blue and white color.

Amythyst signs at Freya, who in turn blushes from her light purple color to a deeper purple.

"Maybe but I wasn't that loud about it." She says squirming a little in her seat.

"Child that right there was a blunt lie. If he had been outside he could have heard your complaint." Aqua says and Krystal and Katt both nod in agreement.

This makes her blush even harder. Amythyst signs again pointing at Alabastor while he's eating with the others.

"Ok Ok, I'll apologize, didn't know saying you didn't want to eat something would offend him." Freya says getting up from her seat. She walks over to the kit Alabastor and pets him as he finishes his bowl of food.

He wags his tail a little as she says she's sorry for offending him and continues petting him. Serra barks at her then walks up to Alabastor and bites his ear.

He yelps then growls when she doesn't let go. He barks at her and she lets go, both growl at each other. Serra attacks first and leaps at Alabastor knocking him over and Freya. She bites at him while he holds a paw at her throat, then he kicks her off and pounces on her. He bites her tail and pulls hard making her yelp, but she just jumps back at him and they roll as they fight swiping paws at each other and biting at one another.

Amythyst and Aqua pull them apart before they knock over anyone else. Alabastor struggles to get free of Aqua's arms to finish the fight, Serra growls and tries biting Amythyst to let her free.

"That is quite enough!" Exclaims Aqua making both of them settle down instantaneously and tuck their tail between their legs.

"Now you two will behave yourselves or your spending the night outside! Do I make my self clear?" Aqua states before she and Amythyst put the pups down. They huff at each other before walking in separate directions. Alabstor to the couch and Serra to the closet, which slams shut after she walks in.

"Like father like son eh. To bull headed to know when to apologize, and too stubborn to admit his faults." Krystal says after Alabastor curls up into a ball on the couch.

"But that's a couple things you love about me." Fox says sitting closer to Krystal who takes his arm and wraps it around her.

"Yes, among other things." She says before he blushes hard and Amythyst can hear the slight moan coming from Fox in his throat. Under the table that they're at Krystal is cupping Fox gently stroking him.

Amythyst gags inwardly and walks off, Aqua gets a glint in her eye and a small evil smirk. Alabstor barks his disgust and actually walks to the closest which opens for him and shuts as he walks inside.

* * *

 **Well folks how are all the creatures of the dark doing? I know that the change in rating is suprising but really if you read the revised chapters you'll understand. For those that don't like the change, I apologize but after revising it was required.**

 ** _Remember to keep the balance!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fair warning to all about to read, this chapter is lemon. Has some liked pairings and probably some disliked.**

* * *

Astral night

"Well it's getting late in this world. Why not stay the night? I could use the new company." Aqua says as the sun sets.

"But we really should go if we have been here all day." Katt says while yawning. Aqua chuckles a little as she pulls a mirror from the wall.

"Actually dear, you have only been here for about ten minutes. Time here flows differently than time in the real world." She says showing an image of the still Arwing littered streets of Coreneria. They all gape awestruck at the truth of her words.

Looking through the mirror everything seems to be moving at a slower pace than it was when they left.

"Come now, just spend the night and tomorrow the girls will take you back to the lake for you to return to the living world." Aqua says letting them think it over as she puts up the mirror.

"What do you guys think, stay a night and get some rest? Or leave and work to clean up the mess that Sloan left?" Fox asks as they all huddle up. Freya is on the couch when Alice comes in and pulls her outside. Falco sees this and follows them to the window. Outside is a hut that wasn't there before when they arrived.

"Hey where did that hut come from?" Falco asks when he sees the girls step inside. Aqua looks out the window.

"Oh the girls are staying here till the four of them are healed." She says when they see Amythyst in the window.

"No miss Aqua I was asking where it came from. But the why is a good thing to know too." Falco says when he turns around as the light in the hut goes out.

"Building a hut is actually easy here. You think of it, and it appears." She says bluntly this time understanding the question. Everyone except Aqua gets back in the huddle.

"Why not stay, we deserve a good rest and this way since time is slower elsewhere we can regroup ourselves after that last battle." Fox says while giving Krystal a little payback that no one sees by squeezing her butt. Her eyes show her enjoyment but no one notices as Falco is basically doing the same to Katt. Slippy has no idea why the girls are smiling before they say.

"Its alright with us. A good night's sleep is more helpful than a small nap before the next attack."

"Fine you guys stay, but I'll go on back and be back soon to give a report of the going ons." Slippy says

Krystal shakes her head.

"Sorry Slippy, but when you leave you'll be locked out. That pool we came to pushes away anyone not Cerinian, or lead by one. Why do you think we had the rope around us. Now either you stay here for a night or leave and wait for us to come back." Krystal says. This news flash gets him thinking on his choices.

 _Stay and get some rest but end up pissing off Amanda. Or go and have to wait for them to return. Man this is tough..._ "I'll stay the night. But first thing in the morning I'm leaving." Slippy says finally deciding.

That breaks up the huddle and returning to Aqua who is waiting on an answer.

"We'll spend the night mother but Slippy needs to leave first thing in the morning." Krystal says snuggling up to Fox and grabbing his tail roughly. Fox's face gets slightly red as he holds back his moans while she strokes just the base slowly. Falco is somewhat doing the same to Katt as behind their backs, he has a grip on her tail and is stroking, but the rest of his hand is on her rump giving it a nice squeeze. Katt's face is in pure bliss from having her tail stroked and her butt squeezed.

"Alright dear, first thing in the morning. Otherwise there are now three huts outside for you. Have a good-" Aqua is cut off as she hears four sets of feet run off out the front. Aqua turns around after she had looked out the window to place the huts and Slippy is the only one still there.

"Well goodnight miss Aqua." Slippy says walking out the door. Aqua is smirking as he heads out into the only hut with lights on.

"Oh I'm going to have a fun night tonight. I wonder Fox and Krystal, or that dear Falco and Katt?" She asks herself walking to the candle and putting it out. She walks into the closet room with the pups the kitten and the chemeloen.

Alabstor is on a top shelf with Serra nearby, they've turned from each other and the tears before they finally fell asleep are visible. The kitten is on a pile of fabrics in a corner with a few shredded articles around. The chemeloen had found a rod that it is hanging from as it sleeps.

Aqua steps up and gently picks up Serra first putting her on ground level. Then picks up Alabastor and is about to put him down away from her, then smiling she puts him like they were sleeping before on the couch. Curled up with each other and Alabastor's head on her protectivly.

"There, now the children will stop fighting till it's time for them to leave again." She says.

While she was getting Serra and Alabastor down in her head was.

 _With Krystal and Fox I'll know the extent of what may happen. And Krystal won't fight me for it either so I'll have unlimited access. But with the other two, Katt May argue with me and that'll be a turn off. And Falco will most likely cause unrest between me and Krystal with the truth of the matter. Next time I need to only pour the aphrodisiac in one couples cups._ She thinks as she shuts the door as quietly as possible. She steps outside and the first thing she hears is.

"Oh God's! Fox! Harder! Harder!" From one hut.

"Yes! Just like that Falco! Don't stop!" From the other. She can feel herself getting wet just listening to the sounds of love making at its primal nature. She bites her lip feeling herself up as she listens for another five minutes.

Fox has Krystal bent over the bed, holding her tail base. She's gripping the sheets as Fox's eight inch member is forced in her soaked folds.

"Harder Fox! Give me more of that glorious shaft!" She screams as Fox holds her down. He smiles thrusting harder which moves the bed as they continue their primal mating.  
Fox arcs his back in surprise when he feels another pair of hands on him, slamming his entire member into Krystal.

"W...Why did...you stop?" Krystal asks turning around from her vantage point. Fox feels Krystal tighten as she sees who's behind him rubbing his body.

"Yes dear Fox, why did you stop?" Aqua asks pressing her bare body against his back. He gets harder feeling her bare breasts against his back.

"Fox!" Krystal exclaims as his member twitches inside her.

"Sorry. Your mom is pretty hot." Fox says bluntly as she sits on the bed next to Krystal.

"Why thank you dear." Aqua says showing off her assets by cupping her D cup breasts a little.

"Mother what are you doing here. Mmmmmmmm...Fox don't..." Krystal moans as Fox continues his task from before Aqua interrupted.

"The same reason your here darling. I need a good fuck after being alone for so long. The children rarely bring extra company. And they themselves won't indulge me. So please darling, let me join you both?" She asks playing with Krystal's tits. Krystal's face changes from disturbance to pure bliss as Fox picks up the pace and Aqua spreads herself for Krystal, letting the scent of her mothers wet folds pull her in.

"Yes! Oh yes!" She screams forcefully pulling Aqua's open legs to her before diving in.

Aqua screams in pleasure as Krystal bites her cleft sucking on it hard.

"Yes baby! Eat mommy raw!" She screams as Krystal opens her mouth and takes Aqua into her mouth. Her tounge swirls around the cleft then spears inside her, tasting the juices that flow from her.

Aqua screams louder as she grabs Krystal's head making her eat her more.

 _Time to try something new._ Krystal thinks as she manages to pull her head away some. Closes her mouth quickly, and angles her snout so when Aqua pulls her in it slams her snout into her. Fox's thrusts make her move in and out in time with him. Aqua screams out for more as she rides her daughter's snout. Krystal licks the inside of Aqua's folds savoring every drop as she rides harder, Fox thrusting harder.

Krystal can feel herself tightening and and can feel the pulse in Fox's member rising. Taking her fingers Krystal slams them into Aqua's tail hole. Aqua arcs her back at the sudden intrusion and orgasms. Fox feels Krystal orgasm, making him quicken his pace as he watches her drink her mother's orgasm from the inside. Fox barks as he finally orgasms after five more minutes, emptying his essence into Krystal. They all pant as Fox lays on top of Krystal.

"Don't tell me your tired already." Aqua says after pulling Krystal's snout out. Krystal continues to lick her lips, wiping some of her mother's orgasm on her hands and then licking it clean.

"Oh no mother, we're far from finished." Krystal says grabbing Fox's member slowly stroking him as she pulls him out. She moans as she finally pulls all eight inches free from her warmth.

"Come on Fox. Show my mother that stamina and power you just showed me." Krystal says pulling him onto the bed. Before he can do anything Aqua gets down on her hands and takes Fox's member in her mouth.

Fox gasps as the surprise blow makes him harder than before. Aqua tastes the mixture of Krystal and Fox, and this makes her suck harder. Her head bobbing back and forth is bliss to Fox. Krystal not wanting to be left out takes her mother's tail and puts it in her womanhood. Aqua feels the warmth on her tail and begins moving her tail in and out for her.

Krystal moans in pleasure pulling Fox in for a deep kiss as they both fuck her mother.

Three minutes later Aqua pulls out her tail and lays down spreading herself.

"I can't wait anymore. Fox I want that shaft buried inside me...Now!" She says as Fox sits on his knees panting from her ending tounge work. Then he gets over her and slowly slides his member in her wet folds. Aqua moans in pleasure as she feels his eight thick inches reach the deepest parts of her womanhood.

"Mmmmmmmm...your so big Fox." She moans as he completely fills her. He begins to thrust slow and deep Aqua moaning as his thick shaft plunges into her harder.  
Krystal moans watching as Fox takes her mother hard and deep. She moves closer as Aqua's eyes are closed and when she's directly over her open mouth, Krystal puts Aqua between her legs.

"Don't...forget about...me..." she pants as Aqua slowly licks the inside of Krystal's womanhood, tasting her earlier release and Fox's mixed deep inside her. Aqua moans driving Fox to thrust harder while she devours Krystal's folds. Ten minutes later Fox has thrusted faster and faster, Aqua can feel her climax coming and does the same thing Krystal did to her before.

Krystal arcs herself riding Aqua's snout fast and hard bringing her to climax the same time as Aqua. Fox thrusts harder as Aqua's climax takes him. Then Fox joins them, his essence filling Aqua.

He pants as he pulls himself from her and lays down on the bed face up. Krystal de-mounts Aqua's snout and lays on top of Fox.

"Mmmmmmmm... I hope your not done yet Foxy, cause I know we're not." Krystal says as Aqua grabs his member and Krystal kisses him deeply.

 _Meanwhile_

Katt is laying on Falco purring at the feeling of his hardness against her backside even after they had climaxed several times in the last hour.

"My My Falco, I do believe that you still want more. What next then my precious avian?" She asks as he smiles down at her. He pets her gently from nape of her neck to the base of her tail getting more purr's and moans from her.

"Surprise me kitten." He whispers in her ear as she lays her head down. Kat giggles evily as she reaches up and grabs his shoulders. She pulls herself up and kisses the tip of his beak, while her tail wraps around his wrists and holds them off her. She watches his face change to confusion as she kisses down his body holding his wrists in her tail.

Falco sucks in a breath as her tounge swirls around the tip of his shaft.

"Mmmmmmmm...I can't wait to see your precious seven and a half inches disappear." She says before she takes him in her mouth. He arcs his back and tries moving his hands to grab her head. Her tail manages to hold him back as she slowly and skillfully sucks and licks his memeber. She plays with the feathers on his stomach as she sucks in another two inches. She has only managed six inches when he tries forcing her head down again, she can feel the pulse in his shaft quicken as he prepares to climax.

Smirking evily again she puts a strangle hold on his shaft causing him to bite down hard on nothing keeping his trap shut to stop a string of curses.

"Aww, I didn't want to hurt you. But I also wasn't finished. Your going to help me climax harder than either of us ever has. But to do that you need to hold on a little longer." She says nipping, kissing and licking him as she crawls back up him raising the feathers on the back of his neck in pleasure. "Can you do that for me babe?" She asks stroking his cheek with one hand and holding his shaft with the other. He moans out a yes as she finally let's his hands go while she kisses him.

Smiling down at him Kat wiggles her hips down to his member. Her tail wraps around the base of him again as she lifts her hips and slowly puts him in her wet folds. As she moans putting him in she pulls his hands up to play with her smaller than average C cup breasts.

"For being a good boy you can play with these all you want. And if you hold on you can have my back door tonight." Katt says while slowly riding Falco. He moans consent giving her breasts a squeeze as she rides him faster.

Katt moans and purrs as she keeps her tail wrapped around Falco's stiff member as she rides him harder.

"Mmmmmmmm...Falco...your...so...hard...and thick..." Katt moans as she rides him so his full length is slamming in her tight womanhood. She stops as she feels her core tighten in anticipation of her orgasm.

"Alright Falco...time to...change positions." She pants slowly sliding off of him. Falco sits up as Katt sits on her hands and knees.

"As promised dear Falco. My butt is all yours. But be gentle my love, it's my first experience." Katt says shaking her hips at him.

Falco sits up on his knees behind Katt who's tail has finally unwrapped from his throbbing member. Slowly Falco takes his slick shaft and puts in the tip. Katt cringes but doesn't pull away from him. Inch by inch Falco slowly guides himself into her.

She stops cringing after a while and starts moaning in pleasure as Falco slides in. They both stay that way for several minutes while Katt's tail hole fits to Falco.

"Okay babe, I'm good." Katt says as her tail wraps around Falco's arm. He starts to slowly thrust into her, gripping her hips so she can't pull away. She moans loudly as Falco takes his time but holds her roughly.

"Falco...harder...HARDER!" She yells moving back into him. Falco grins and thrusts harder, hearing the satisfying slap as her back meets his front gets him thrusting faster.

Five more minutes in Falco accidentally slaps her left cheek leaving a firm red hand print on her. She gasps and they both feel her body tighten.

"...Again...do that...again..." She pants as she keeps moving. Falco all to happily slaps her backside as she keeps moving. Making her moan and purr in pleasure for five minutes as her core tightens to a limit she never had before.

Katt screams out in pure bliss as she orgasms so hard her body shakes and constricts around Falco's member. Falco let's her ride out the orgasm before her joins her, his body shuddering in ecstasy as he basically pours out his seed into Katt's tail hole.

She purrs at the feeling of Falco's seed filling her, even if it's not in the place she wanted him to fill. Falco slowly but surely pulls himself free of Katt's backside, both moaning as he finally frees himself. He lays down next to Katt who slowly crawls on top of him.

"T...that was...was just...a...amazing...you...c...came so much...I...I can't...f...feel my...legs..." Katt pants as she finally lays on top of him.

"S...same...here...e...everything...from the...wa...waist down...is...useless..." Falco pants. Then Katt's tail wraps around his still hard member.

"Not...everything...my love." Katt pants using her tail to stroke him.

* * *

 **Alright folks this may be a little...extreme. But that's what comments are for, so leave a like or something else in the reviews, and I'll change what I can.**

 _ **Remember to keep the balance!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**No lemons but nudity is present.**

Another day

Krystal wakes up in the arms of Fox after a night of pure orgasmic ecstasy. She sits up stretching some of last nights muscle tension out. She lets out a small yawn making her ears pop, and that's when she hears the whimper.

She slowly turns towards the sound of the whimper, and laying on the floor by the door with his paws covering his face is Alabastor. Still in a animal state he seems to have aged considerably over the course of the night. She looks down and notices she's still naked, she grabs up the blankets that she slept on before she lets out a loud shriek. It makes Alabastor bolt up and run out the room, his ears flattened in fear and pain as the shriek hurts his ear drums.

"What's wrong are we under attack?!" Fox asks bolting up in the bed noticing her covering up.

"Our son just saw us naked!" She exclaims showing the still flowing rug from his running form.

Fox scoffs then lays back down stroking his Mohawk.

"Ok I'll scold him later but a blood curdling scream like that isn't needed. I almost thought we were back on Sauria when the Sharpclaws were ransacing our private camp." Fox says groggily.

"Ugh don't remind me. I wanted to geld every male Sharpclaw I saw. Oggling my naked form while their comrades died, then a few had the nerve to touch me while my back was turned. I'm glad I turned their brains to mush afterwards." She says gathering up her sash and tunic before throwing off the blanket to put them on. Krystal slowly bends over giving Fox a glorious all personal view of her backside. She looks back and sees the hard on he has.

"Poor Foxy, got it up but can't do anything about it." She says wiggling her hips a little at him making him groan.

"Next time you'll take me seriously and we wouldn't have this problem." Krystal says kissing his nose and walking off swaying her hips as she goes.  
Fox grumbles to himself.

"I'm gonna give that boy a firm lecture when he's healed up." He says getting up and grabbing his loincloth and jacket.

After taking ten minutes to put his member into the cloth without it being completely visible, he walks out to meet Krystal who's staring into the full grown fox Alabastor's eyes.

"Hey love, what are you doing with the big guy now?" Fox asks stepping out of the hut fully. Krystal blinks a few times before looking up at Fox.

"Oh. Fox hello, sorry, I was talking with Alabstor. Its amazing how much better his mind works when he's locked in this world." She says standing up and wrapping her arm around his.

"Oh? And what where you two talking about exactly?" Fox asks as they walk to Aqua's hut.

" _Oh besides the fact I walked in on my parents naked in bed, and the fact that I really want to gouge my eyes out because of it, mostly facts about the water you guys jumped in. Besides the teleportation here and the effects we told you before. Like I told mom it makes great medicines for quick healing like with my earlier gash when mixed with the right herbs. It also has weird effect which you revealed to us when you gave Freya a blood test. Which is how we discovered that Katt had Falco's kids._ " Alabastor says telepathically while trotting ahead of them at a steady pace.

"Wait are you saying we knew about the pool before you guys in your time?" Fox asks out loud. Amythyst pokes her head out the door when she hears Fox. Smiling she steps out the door and gets on her knees whistling at Alabastor.

" _Yeah, apparently you guys actually took a sample of the water. Tested it yourselves, and gave some to Falco and Katt on their wedding night as a gift. You actually thought they'd use it for after mission muscle relaxer baths. Heh, y'all found out that they had also 'bathed' together in it. Suprised everyone when Katt got the paternity test and it was Falco's first daughter._ " Alabastor says bounding over to Amythyst and snuggling up to her under her chin. She hugs him around the neck both their tails wagging in unison. Krystal smiles.

"Aww how cute, you two almost look like a young girl and her lost pet that just came back." She says walking over to them and petting Alabastor. Fox just chuckles standing next to Krystal.

" _Well it's been lonely inside my head without him. He's the one person I can tell anything too and share private jokes with and not be looked at like some crazy vixen._ " Amythyst says giving him a little squeeze.

" _That's sweet of you to say Amy, now why were you hiding behind the door for us?_ " Alabastor asks while he wags his tail and licks her chin.

" _Oh I was gonna surprise you on entry. But now that I have you time to get around the back._ " She says while her grip on him seems to tighten and his tail stops wagging. Fox and Krystal both looked confused as all the excitement just leaves him.

" _Do you think I'll go quietly dear sister? If so your sadly mistaken._ " Alabastor says before trying to bolt, only to have Amythyst grab him by the tail roughly and pull.  
" _I won't go, now let me go before my tail falls off!_ " He yells trying to paw his way forward.

" _No! Its time for your grooming! Now get in the back or I'm gonna drag you there myself!_ " She yells back holding her ground against his attempts of escape.

"Well then I guess I was going to take Serra out back for nothing then." Aqua says startling Alabastor that he lets go of the ground and barrels into Amythyst who hadn't stopped pulling. Amythyst let's out an audible, "Oof" as Alabastor lands on her and they roll on the ground. He quickly gets up and checks Amythyst, who pets him as he helps her up. She rubs her butt and back before pushing herself to stand up straight.

" _Ow, grandma seriously give some warning next time. I think my tail popped out of place._ " Amythyst says rubbing around the base of her tail.

"Well it got him to stop fighting didn't it? Besides I'm sure he won't want to disappoint anyone now." Aqua says heading around her home to the back. Alabastor doesn't growl but they can here him grumbling as he obediently follow Aqua and Amythyst.

"Why are you so against a grooming dear?" Krystal asks Alabastor.

" _...You really forgot what a grooming implies when grandma says it?_ " He asks looking back at her and Fox some. Aqua turns the corner to the back of the large house like hut. Krystal thinks back some to when her mother was alive. Amythyst dashes around the corner in a rush. Krystal stops in her tracks pulling Fox to a stop as Alabastor sullenly turns the corner.

"What's the matter Krystal?" Fox asks when he looks at her when everyone else is around the corner.

"Fox whatever you do just wait about five minutes or till I call you to turn that corner." Krystal says running around the corner. Fox stands there wondering why Krystal said to wait. When Freya comes around the corner with a slightly larger kitten, Tallon, in her hands along with Katt and Falco. Tallon is fighting just as hard as Alabastor was before.

"Oh would you stop, fussing you little furball! If you can bathe in a group of random people you can bathe with your family and friends!" She yells when he tries swiping at her face.

Falco and Katt stop and Fox stands stiff as a board. Freya looks back at them when she notices that they're all staring at her.

"What? It's a normal grooming for us." She says bluntly heading around the corner.

"Katt, please go check and see if that's true. While I'd love nothing more than to get naked with you in a bath. Getting naked with our possible kids is not a fantasy of mine." Falco says standing next to Fox.

"Well now I see why Alabastor had to basically be dragged to his grooming. And why Krystal said to wait for a signal." Fox says while Katt walks around the corner.

Katt is staring at a giant pool sized hot spring with steam slowly rising off of the waters surface. Looking down the path she sees Freya coming back still in her tunic but soaked to the bone.

"One of these days I'm gonna put him on a thin rope take a picture and 'write hang in there brother.' In big bold lettering just to annoy him." She grumbles swinging her arms and water just cascades off of them. Grouchingly Freya stands next to a empty basket and strips off her tunic and sash. Her naked slim figure is complemented by a large backside. And only if you look hard enough can you see the small bumps of Freya's chest to be.

"Gonna stand there all day mom or you gonna come and join the party. Either way works but it's best to take off the robes. Fabrics super absorbent and weighs a ton when wet." Freya says just standing there stark naked while she waits for Katt to come along.

"Well I'm sorry your so impatient my darling but what are we to do with the boys? Surely we can't be-" Katt's cut off by Aqua.

"Oh just tell them to come along already it's a huge public bath I had built so wether they like it or not they're going to see naked breasts a plenty. Now either go tell them or I will." She says standing next to Freya. Her wet fur gives you a clear view of the near perfect complexion of her skin. If it weren't for the small graying patch of fur on her nose you could almost say she is in her early to mid twenties. Her large breasts far surpass Katt's easily. And following that down you can see the darker patch of blue that covers her privates, surrounded by hips that could swallow a man whole if he got caught in them.

 _Dam for an elder woman she looks like she was made for sin. Maybe I'll get a taste if I'm lucky. But for now I need to keep Falco away from her._ She thinks to herself for a minute.

"Okay I'll go get them. Just please you two head down into the water before they turn around. Especially you little girl, your father wants nothing but respect for you." Katt says turning around. She hears footsteps leaving to the hot spring and when she turns around Freya and Aqua are both gone. The only evidence of them being a giant puddle of water where Aqua stood.

"Fox you better go first, while I don't mind sharing. I only share with my lover." Katt says walking back around the corner.

'That serious huh?" He asks. Katt nods.

"Not to mention your mother in law just walked up bare and made even my mouth water. And I'm strictly pulled towards males so that tells you how hot she is." Katt says squirming a little as the thought of her naked just gets her bothered in her core.  
Fox walks around the corner and steps up to an empty basket.

"No towels either. That woman is really either an exhibitionist or trying to scar the kids. For crying out loud Alabastor ran when he saw Krystal naked." Fox says stripping out of the robes tossing them in the basket and going to the giant spa.

"To answer your question dear Fox, I am an exhibitionist. The only time I wear clothes was to go into town or when I had male company." He hears Aqua say just out out of ear shot from the spa. Fox turns to his left and standing in the shade is Aqua doing some provocative stretches. Fox quickly cups himself from rising just incase anyone is near.

"Aqua what are you doing!? Are you trying to make me scar my kids?" Fox asks holding his still enlarging member down. Aqua turns to him slowly letting her body send out her intent.

"Well then either run in the water before I get my paws on you or let Krystal come up that walk and see us. Up to you dear." Aqua says stepping towards him. For a good minute while Aqua slowly walks towards him he can't take his eyes off her. But then he remembers that he's married to her daughter and her grandkids are just out of ear shot for normal hearing but a scream would turn everyone's head in their direction.

A step before Aqua can pull him into her bosom he runs, and a minute later water can be heard splashing as he jumps in.

"Well that's no fun. But the chase always is. Hehe maybe I'll visit them the next night they spend here." She says with a grin before she heads back to the spa herself.  
Falco and Katt are walking into the steam wall stark naked since there was no towels. Seeing no one around they jump into the water then both suck in their breath for a good minute. The water is near scalding hot and it burns them for a minute while they wait for their bodies too adjust.

"So how are you guys enjoying the bath, cause you seem to be burning." Freya says swimming up to them. She's submerged from the neck down. All her feathers are soaked from skin to feather tip. Giving her a weather treated look.  
"Thanks for the news flash. Jeez this water is hot, what does she need us to do bathing in water like this?" Cat asks submerging herself slowly so she doesn't burn more fur off than she already feels like she has. Falco just makes sure he is covered from the waist down.  
"Oh it's to burn off sweat and grime that builds up. Its actually quite relaxing when you get used to it, and it does wonders on the skin. I haven't had a single out break of acne coming to bath here regularly." Freya says.

"Sounds wonderful dear. Now can you tell us why you bathe altogether, including males." Katt asks, she and Falco have now submerged to their necks. Freya simply shrugs in response.

"Military life forces you to bath with both genders. It's not a big deal there. So it doesn't affect us when we have to bath here, Fox and dad are the only ones we girls are avoiding being seen by. No offense but the only time you needed to see us naked is as babies." Freya says staying submerged. Falco rolls his eyes at the ending comment.

"Well that clears up some things I guess. But why did the boys fight coming in?" Falco asks. Freya giggles a little covering her mouth to keep from snorting like she does.

"That reasons almost as funny as Fox's reaction to the water when he just jumped in without warning." Freya says nearly full out laughing and revealing herself to both of them. She starts swimming away.

"Come on you'll see in a minute why the boys hate grooming like they are." She says over her shoulder. Falco and Katt shrug and follow her deeper into the pool.

A few minutes later after catching up to Freya they hear splashing and a cat yowling. Beyond that they hear heavy paddling by what sounds like two dogs. The steam clears some and Falco nearly bursts out laughing with Katt.

Alice, who's bust is nearly all out almost showing off her breasts and slim figure, is holding the cat Tallon. And he is fighting her to keep the shampoo she has off him. Aqua is currently holding his front paws so he can't scratch her or Alice.  
Nearby the fox Alabastor is doggy paddling away from the wolf Serra who has a bow in her fur and is carrying another in her mouth while Amythyst swims after them with a few more. Krystal and Fox are sitting on a ledge watching laughing at the scene. Fox is looking extremly red as if his skin was on fire.

"Ouch, looks like you really did jump in without warning huh." Falco says swimming up to them. Katt sits next to Krystal with Falco next to her as Freya goes to help bathe Tallon.

"Yeah, if I had known the water was this hot I'd have stepped in slowly. I feel like I just jumped into a frying pan as the main course." Fox says while Krystal rubs him down, her aura coating her hand so she can soothe the burns. Amythyst swims around by them with Serra following close behind. She signs at Krystal who looks puzzled a bit as she tries comprehending what she's saying.

Then almost inaudible to their ears, a small splash of someone coming out the pool a small distance away. Serra and Amythst seem to grimace in anger and swim towards the sound.

"Uh oh someone's in trouble now." Freya says swimming back up to them. Tallon is soaked from head to toe and shivering inside a blanket.

"Aww poor thing, let me see him Freya. Maybe he'll stop shivering if his mama holds him." Katt says reaching out to the blanket. Tallon mews slightly but closes the towel around him. Freya starts giggling again.

"Right now ma he wants to hide away from the world rather than be embarrassed. Wanna see?" Freya asks grabbing the towel.  
"Oh sounds interesting. Show us dear." Krystal says stopping her healing of Fox for a minute to see why Tallon is hiding.

Freya digs her nails under the blanket where Tallon has it closed. They hear him hiss before Freya rips the towel off. Tallon is now all fluffy and around his neck is a large green bow with a little dress on him to match. He bites at the string holding the bow and dress on him.  
Falco's face turns red and his cheeks burst out, he snickers some then full out starts laughing. Katt grin not laughing openly but looking into her eyes her laughter is clearly visible. Fox and Krystal are both openly laughing Krystal nearly popping out the water.

"Aww my poor thing, come here let mama get that off of you." Katt says reaching out to Tallon who jumps in her arms quickly. She turns him this way and that in her hands holding him at arms length cataloging this look for later and looking at where she can pull off the ribbon first.

" _Mom please hurry this up. This dress is really itchy and this bow is really getting annoying._ " Katt hears from the cat in her hands.

"Well I thought you'd never speak. I mean you worried the heck out of me when you just up and kept yowling at them." Freya says.

" _Don't you start with me little lady, I may be small right now, but I am your big brother. And while I love you to death, I will get you back for this._ " The male voice says while the cat glares at Freya.

"Now, never thought Tallon's voice would sound so deep." Falco says tickling his stomach.

" _Hey feathers off! I'm a little off put with you right now. Laughing at me so quickly, freaking feel like failure as a brother and a son. Mom please just take this stuff off me. And put me down outside the water if it's not to much trouble._ " Tallon says purring into Katt's paws.

"Ok, but fist apologize to your father." Katt says holding him at arms length.

" _What!? After he basically insults me by laughing at my pain you expect me to apologize?_ " He exclaims. Katt just nods.

"Or would you like another bath?" Katt asks letting her paws slip some. Tallon quickly curls his tail and lower half up.

" _Please don't drop me. I'm dry now but if you drop me I'm gonna be a crispy critter in seconds flat._ " He says giving her the dilated pupils everyone loves on a baby kitten.

"Apologize." She says simply.

" _I'm sorry dad. Please don't turn me into a crispy critter._ " He says curling up more. Katt smiles bringing him closer and putting him against her collar area as she undoes the bow on his neck. Then putting him down on the ledge behind her Katt pulls the dress off.

" _Thank you. That was really itchy. At least I'm not Alabastor right now._ " He says as he scratches his neck with his back paw.  
As if on que the sound of swimming can be heard again.

" _You just made me run around this pool naked. Your putting this on if I have to get grandma to put it on you._ " They hear from Amythyst as Alabastor swims by extremly fast.

" _You two can try but I am not letting you doll me up. Just because I willingly came to bathe does not mean I'll willingly let you put that on me."_ Alabstor yells back as he heads into the steam.

" _Oh come on!_ " He screams as it sounds like he was caught and he's struggling to get free.

" _Way to go granny! Now I wanna put the first bow on._ " They hear from Serra as she swims by with Amythyst. Her voice sounds lighter and free spirited unlike when she was controlled.

"Well sounds like Alabastor has no choice now. Almost feel sorry he never denies her wishes. But that's what happens when you and your lover mark I guess." Freya says looking after them. Every one nearly falls off the ledge into the hot water.

" _He marked her?! Holy shit I thought he was joking when he told me that. Dam I really need to catch up now_." Tallon says looking over in the direction of where displeased whines can be heard.

"When was this? He only said they had dated for a couple of years." Falco says.

" _Yeah in public it was two years. Behind closed doors it was a total of four years. And its still going strong, although I'm probably gonna knock the wind out of him for dating Freya without my say._ " Tallon says laying down with his tail flicking back and forth as they hear the struggling stop.

"Oh would you stop that already. I can't believe you are so overprotective of me, but you went after twice as many skirts as many guys that tried even approaching me before you scared the crap out of them." Freya says splashing water at him. He yowls when the hot water hits him and hisses at her.

" _Well Excuuuse me! If you want to be ganged up by guys then fine I'll let you choose a guy! But don't say I didn't warn you about guys and their sexual drives!_ " Tallon yells before stalking away from her and everyone else to a distance where he can't be splashed.

"Wow, what was that all about?" Katt asks watching as Tallon lays on the ground out of reach.

"Oh he's a hypocrite about our love lives. He keeps me from dating anyone, like a freaking brick wall, but he dates women left and right cause he's revered as one of the best pilots. All the girls want him and all the boys are to sacred he'll 'accidentally' shoot them down to try approaching me in public. That's how those notes started, but I was always to busy around then to actually do anything with it besides rip it up." Freya says glaring back at him.

"Ok some one please explain before I go crazy trying to figure it out myself." Katt says, Falco and Krystal both look sheepish having forgotten that Katt wasn't with them when they jumped through time. Falco pulls Katt a bit further off and explains from when they first met Alabastor all the way to now.

"...So you guys, went through time, without me, and actually saw the future. And took our daughter to her last prom? And you are just now telling me!" Katt screams five minutes later, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey and where do you think your going? We just finished and now it's time to show it off." Aqua says and they hear dragging as well as hear whining. Aqua comes out of a cloud of steam, in a robe to everyone's releif, pulling a blue and white tipped tail.

Everyone holds back the instant laughs they have as Alabastor comes out in a southern bell outfit. A full on plaid gown from neck to tail with frills along the bottom. Bows behind both ears and around his front right paw, all plaid. The cherry on top that everyone laughs out loud is when they see his face. From the tip of his snout to his cheeks is covered in make up that makes him look like a doll.

" _Oh God's why me? Someone please just finish me off now and save me the agony of dying with people knowing I had this put on me._ " Alabastor whines actually putting his paws together and actually finishing up the look of it. This gets everyone laughing even harder.

"Ahh just another day in paradise." Freya says leaning into the ledge as Tallon walks back up to her purring again and letting her use him as a pillow.

* * *

 **...Wow am I glad that wasn't put on me. bad enough when my family actually played that party game with balloons you popped to get the task from that would say you have to do something and if you didn't you were dunked in ice water. My bad luck gave me the put make up on one and I really wanted to die cause the make up made me look like a trick off the street. Any way I digress, this chapter is being given now because of the AWOL nature that is school. hopefully I'll have something new for you guys when classes stop for break. Till then my light and Dark lovers be safe.**

 _ **Remember to keep the balance!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Time to go

Alabastor is in a corner of Aqua's hut curled up in a ball with Serra laying on him as he basically hides his earlier shame of being turned into a doll. Amythyst is still smiling at that as her hair is let down to dry. At full length it reaches her middle back while she pulls a brush through it to get out any knots.

Serra is nibbling Alabastor's ear trying to get him to play with her, and looking at the corner you can see his face getting redder as she continues. He's trying to cover his head but his paws aren't big enough. Krystal giggles to herself as she walks past him and Serra.

"Well aren't you two ladies adorable." Falco says walking past out of the kitchen.

" _Yo Tallon, you ok with having your dad a darker shade of purple than he is? Cause I'm about to pounce._ " Alabastor says loud enough to be heard by all.

"Oh, Falco stop teasing the boy. And you, don't make threats to your God parents little one." Aqua says poking her head out the door. Alabastor whimpers at her tone and Serra licks his cheek to calm him some. Alabastor raises his head and boops noses with Serra before they nuzzle necks.

"That's better, now get ready to see your parents off." Aqua says before pulling her head back in the kitchen. Fox and Krystal sit up straight from there seats on the couch with Falco, Katt is in the kitchen with Aqua still doing dishes from breakfast.

"What do you mean see us off? Mother can you please explain?" Krystal asks walking into the kitchen while Fox and Falco talk amongst themselves. As soon as she steps in Aqua is licking her tail clean while Katts face is flushed with a small puddle of juices forming on the floor under her. Krystal looks back to make sure the men and kids are still in the living room.

"Really mother? Now is not the time to be pleasing carnal desires. But back to the main subject, why are you sending us home already, we've only been here a day." Krystal says grabbing a rag and using it to clean the mess Katt made. The scent of another woman's fluids kicking up her own drive. Katt avoids eye contact, surprised that Krystal isn't yelling at her for letting Aqua get her off. Aqua sits down at the table gesturing for Krystal to sit with her.

"My dear it's not that I want you to leave, far from it as a matter of fact. But there are dangers of staying with the dead to long. The first time your other selves visited me, you stayed for maybe three days. Oh the time we had." Aqua says as Krystal sits down. The ending comment makes both Katt and Krystal blush hard.

"But on the morning of the fourth day, you and your husband started having difficulties. You had a hard time breathing and your fur and skin were so sensitive. I came to check on you both after your bath, and you were aging, fast. I got scared and did the only thing I thought could help. I sent you both back to the living world. When I personally contacted you through the void between as I can do now easily, you were both healthy, and had returned to your normal age and state of health." Aqua says letting the information sink in.

Krystal is processing the details of the other visit her future self must have had.

 _If we stay in the land of the dead to long, and we are living creatures, we die. We start aging and decaying at a accelerated rate._

"If this is true, then why have the kids been here for probably a few weeks and they seem fine?" Krystal finally asks. Aqua has a sad grin on her face, but also some small determined hope.

"The children, I'm sad to say, have nearly died several times in the world of the living. So many times that the land of the dead seems to consider them part of the world. They can survive months here before the effects hit them. But then they've visited so much that they managed to extend their time here. I once had them for a whole year my darling, just the three of us at first. But that slowly grew to all the children here as they decided that I need more than just the two of them. I'm grateful my darling grandchildren want to see me as much as possible, but taking care of seven hormonal teens, four of which where extremly sexually active, is not a feat I accomplished easily." Aqua says. Krystal gets a little down struck by this, but then her ears perk up as she hears the ending play in her mind again.

"Four? Who, I mean Serra and Alabastor might be obvious on how they bickered the other day, and how they are acting out in the living room. But who else was..." Krystal gets wide eyed and stands bolt up. Aqua looks confused till she gets a clear look in her eyes understanding what her conclusion is.

"Sweetie, sit down, no one did anything to Amythyst while she was here, she's the least sexually active person I know. No it was Alice and Eliza. Those two were nearly around each other's legs twenty four seven." Aqua says. This startles Krystal that she sits right back down and whispers.

"Alice is Lesbian? But with a body like hers you'd think she'd want all the boys begging to get a taste." She says looking at the door to make sure no one can hear.

"Oh she was, then an incident happened, and she hasn't wanted a man to close to her ever since." Aqua says dusting the table with her arm. Krystal is about to ask what when Fox and Falco walk in.

"Hey Aqua are they all coming with us or just the ones who are still normal looking?" Fox asks sitting next to Krystal.

"Oh the girls are going with you, as it is you'll need them to get the soldiers to hold off the next wave. Or get through the portal, but that's not recommended darlings." Aqua says getting up and walking off before they ask anything else. They all look confused when she just up and leaves without further explanation. Then shrugging Krystal grabs Fox arm and drags him out of the kitchen.

"Uh Kyrs, where are we going?"

"We are going to a private room that my mother has set up, and then we are going to fuck like crazy for the next hour." Krystal replies as they leave the kitchen. Fox's face is bright red under his fur and Katt and Falco blush looking at each other quickly.

An hour and a half later, Fox, Krystal, Falco, and Katt are sweaty and have huge satisfied grins on their faces as Katt and Krystal try to keep their legs from giving out. They walk up to the same pool they came through originally. Aqua is next to it with the girls.

"Ah finally, so ready to leave now or do you need some more time to right yourselves?" Aqua asks stating she knows what they've been up to for the past ninety minutes. All four of them blush.

" _Ewww! Seriously mom, if that's what took you so long then may be we should have left before you!_ " Amythyst screams making gagging reflexes.

"Ghggghuhh. If you think that's bad, I heard mom screaming as she climaxed." Freya says shaking her body which ruffles her feathers. Krystal and Katt blush even harder at how easily the girls guessed who started the sexual bouts. Alice simply shrugs it off.

"Not my parents, not my problem. Now we going or am I the only one not scared to be an exhibsionist in front of my aunts and uncles. No offense but really its not like you haven't seen a naked body before." Alice says stripping down to nothing. Krystal and Katt cover Fox and Falco's eyes as she lets her bare body free. The pink of her skin is smooth as water, not a blemish on her. The junction of her legs almost hidden by her beige belly skin. Her breasts perky even being that their double D cups. She crouched down showing off shapely legs and her flexibility. Then leaps up into the air, does a double flip, and dives into the pool. It brightens as she passes through the surface of the water.

"I give that a ten for showmanship, and a nine point three for the dive. She was slightly angled on entry." Aqua says as soon as the pool dulls again. Amythyst rolls her eyes and Freya giggles as Katt and Krystal blush. Both Freya and Amythyst strip down next. Freya's chest showing the two bumps she has for breasts while Amythyst plump breasts bounce as she takes off her top. Krystal looks Amythyst up and down, she notices and covers up the patch of fur at the junction of her legs and at least her nipples more or less.

"Dam we make good looking kids."Katt says doing the same to Freya who rolls her eyes and does nearly the same thing as Alice. But instead of a double flip, Freya corkscrews into the water. Afterwards Amythyst somersaults then dives into the water.

"Wonder if Miyu and Fay have kids as good looking as ours?"

"No my dear Katt. But their sons are very handsome if I do say so myself. As a matter of fact, Krystal, Falco, and Fox already met Miyu's son." Aqua replies to Katt's question. Fox, Falco, and Krystal look confused, till it hits them. Sirus Caruso, the son of Panther, was Miyu's son.

"Holy cow! I mean it would make sense yeah! But I never would've thought Miyu of all creatures would go there!" Fox exclaims.

"Same here, she doesn't seem like the type to fall for him! But then again he is relentless when he wants something!" Falco exclaims.

"But Miyu does not seem like the type to give in to a male. I have met her and I would not think her to even take a man for more than a night." Krystal says. Aqua shrugs.

"Who knows, you'll have to ask that Miyu if you ever meet her. Now stop lolligaging and hop on through." Aqua says tapping her foot a little impatiently. All four of them undress quickly so as not to let the others see them naked and jump in as the couple's they are.

Amythyst is bent over picking up her pants when Krystal and Fox come through.

"Wow Amy, never thought you'd have the guts to do that, much less to your mother and father." Alice says. Krystal blushes along with Fox as Amythyst turns around, after picking her pants up. She screams psychically and everyone covers their ears. She stops to breathe and, turning a darker shade of purple than everyone thought could be seen through, covers herself in armor.

"Ahh jeez, who did Amythyst full moon that she howled like that?" Freya asks as she comes out from behind some trees. Then she sees Fox and Krystal climbing out the pool.

"Ohhh! Hahahahahahaha! Oh my God you mooned your parents!" Freya pants between laughs and gasps of breath. Amythyst glares at her and Freya starts floating. Several minutes later Freya notices that she doesn't feel ground anymore. Looking down Freya is about eight meters from the ground and climbing.

 _On the ground several minutes before._

"Oh boy, let me guess like her father, Freya laughed at something a little to much and is now about to receive a punishment?" Katt asks. She and Falco come out of the pool and start dressing.

"Yes, she thought it was hilarious that Amythyst was mooning us by accident. Hasn't stopped laughing for a good three minutes now." Krystal says.

" _And for every minute she's laughing I add a meter to her drop._ " Amythyst says as she raises Freya another meter exactly. Falco and Katt watch, suspense building as she raises Freya ten meters off the ground. Finally she stops before the eleventh meter is added.

"Umm, Amy, c-can you put me down now? Gently please?" Freya stutters as she sees her back pack on the ground. Amythyst grins wickedly as Freya shudders as she declines a few feet.

"Oh come on Amy. You know I wasn't trying to hurt you." Freya says getting scared. She declines two meters and is stopped like she was on a bounce mat.

"Amy! Please! I'm sorry ok! I'm really, really sorry! Please just put me down on dry ground!" Freya pleads. Amythyst purses her lips making it look like she's thinking and Freya drops another meter. Freya screams a little, then Amythyst sighs and walks over to her in mid air. Freya looks at her with fear in her eyes, till Amythyst holds out her hand. Slowly she takes it, and Amythyst pulls her into a hug.

" _Don't ever make me do that again, ok Fre?_ " Amythyst says hugging her tight. Freya hugs back and holds on for dear life, nodding and nuzzling Amythyst.

"Aww, isn't that sweet. I guess being the only family you have gives you that special bond to be threatening and yet still caring." Katt says as the girls hug it out. Freya puts on her back pack and they all leave the ancient pool.

They meet Slippy at the edge of the forest.

"Wow you guys are fast, I left maybe three minutes ago. Wait, where's Alabastor and the other three?" Slippy asks.

"They're still healing dad, they'll be back by at least tonight. But we're gonna be off planet by night fall." Alice says patting his head. The girls keep walking while everyone else stands in place confused.

"What are you talking about?" They all ask as they follow the girls.

"Oh you'll see. Putting it bluntly we'll be collecting some things." Freya says over her shoulder. Alice nods her head forward and all three of the girls run forward out of the forest. This gets everyone following them at a run. Looking back Amythyst smirks and activates her armor, and giving the girls a two fingered salute she runs ahead, hops and squats building momentum and launches into the air headed for the fourth.

"Jeez the hydraulics in your legs must be incredibly, stupidly strong. I can't even see her any more." Katt says looking in the direction of where Amythyst jumped.

"Well we need that when our flight packs are down. Or low on fuel. Amy got the former so she's gonna be jumping all the way to the ship." Freya says. Alice nods.

"She's setting up a meeting since the old man has a soft spot for her. For now we're going to be hoofing it to let Peppy know our intentions." Alice says.

"Who is she setting-up the meeting with?" Krystal asks, to which the girls look at each other as they keep running.

"You'll see." Is all they say before picking up the pace. The five of them let out sighs as they keep following.

 **Hello my fiends and friends of light and dark. I'm sorry for the delays from here on out. Schools supposedly cracking down on payments so class work is gonna be taking a priority. Sorry about that. As a consolation for the next week I'll upload a new chapter before classes start. Till then my Dark's and Light's.**

 ** _Remember to keep the balance._**


	18. Chapter 18

The girls walk into the fourths shuttle bay and sit down as soon as they reach viable seats.

"Oh...dear...god's! Even with...mech legs...I'm exhausted from...a...thirty mile run." Alice pants as she takes off her helmet. Freya takes off her helmet and nods in agreement.

"My lungs...feel like...I'm breathing...in fire." She pants as she stretches out on the couch. Falco, Fox, Katt, Krystal, and Slippy all hobble in on each others shoulders. When they hear the distance they chuckle and pant.

"You know...had we J...jogged I...instead of sp...sprint the whole way...we wouldn't...be...so tired." Fox pants heavily lugging Falco and Slippy onto another couch and plopping down on a recliner. Krystal and Katt sit down next to Alice who has her head bent back like she got knocked out.

"W...why did we...run...again?" Katt asks.

" _Mostly so you wouldn't ask to many questions. And you all needed a stretch and stress reliever that wasn't part of your sexual orientation._ " Amythyst says as she walks out of the elevator drying her hair. She looks freshened up like she just took a hot bath that didn't have her running naked. Her armor is no where to be seen on her person.

"Is...the spa...still warm?" Alice asks. Amythyst nods and both her and Freya begrudgingly get up while compressing their armor to go and take a bath on the ships second level. Their clothes are drenched in sweat, their shirts showing through to their bras.

"Do you girls have AC in those suits?" Krystal asks.

"Yeah, when it's fully operational, otherwise, it's a fucking deep fryer." Freya says

"Language Freya." Alice says, her reply from Freya is her sticking out her tounge through her beak. Alice gives chase as Freya runs to the elevator that Amythyst left open. Freya laugh screams as Alice catches her as the doors shut.

"Well at least we know we're not the only ones suffering." Katt says catching her breath. Everyone nods in agreement as they slowly catch their breath.

"But where did these couches come from, I don't remember them last time we were aboard this vessel." Krystal says, Fox looks at the couches wondering the same thing.

"Oh I brought them down when I was waiting for you. I had a feeling the girls would make you run, and we all know, even with cyber legs we all still get tired pretty easily if we push it. And besides you need to be relaxed before we jump through to meet with the rebels." Amythyst says. She finishes drying her hair and flips it up over her head.

" _Wanna help me braid it mother?_ " Amythyst asks. Krystal smiles and pulls a stool from nearby with her powers. Amythyst grabs a pillow and sits down on it on the stool as Krystal starts parting her hair to braid it. Fox smiles watching as Amythyst and Krystal talk about everyday girl things.

"Hey Amy, if it's OK for me to call you that. Who did you say we were meeting up with?" Falco asks. Amythyst looks over at him with out moving her head as Krystal is still braiding it.

 _"As I said before, we are going to see the leaders of the resistance. You weren't the only ones who fought Sloan, and you definitely weren't the only ones who needed to. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough._ " She says closing her eyes as Krystal pulls out a knot in Amythyst hair. Before Falco can go into why he would like to know Peppy O'Hare hops into the ship.

"Well I'm here Amythyst, I hope we can get these talks through peacefully. The Admiral sends his best regards with us." Peppy says, following him is Lucy, and four guards.

"Peppy? What are you doing here, what talks?" Fox asks.

"Didn't your daughter tell you? She contacted me ten minutes ago saying that she would like someone in the command position to speak with the other side to try and open friendly channels between the timelines." Peppy says. Everyone turns to Amythyst, who's just sitting there with her hair waiting to be braided further.

" _Well if I didn't ask it'd be that much harder to get to see you guys. This way if we open communications between time lines when this war is won then we can visit without worrying about ending up in the wrong timeline_." Amythyst explains.

"Wrong time line? How many are there?" Slippy asks.

"Thousands dad. And we can only open up to one timeline at a given time. We have gates that can make it possible to travel multiple timelines. But they're locked up in Sloan's underground storage. He deemed them traitorous machines since someone could possibly step through one in one timeline and then another, making it hard for anyone to follow. So it was never fully tested, when the first subject went through Sloan had the power cut, we have no idea when they are. And that's the story of Lucy O'Hare." Alice explains as she drys her hair. Everyone freezes at this, especially Lucy and Peppy.

"What do you mean that's the story of Lucy O'Hare?" Peppy asks.

"As I said,Lucy volunteered to go through the portal as the first subject. And when the experiment was barely a fourth through Sloan had the entire project shut down, closing the temporal portal on Lucy, trapping her in some other time, or in a worst case scenario, between time lines." Alice said.

"The orbs we have, are specially made. Sloan had them commissioned in place of that project, they go only through two time lines. The first is usually at random, the next time leads right back to our world. It's why Sloan hasn't attacked again. No way to get back here easily without prior preparation. But we can jump back and forth easily, as long as we leave the portals open." Alice explains after everyone's initial shock.

"Well...that's a scary thought...I think I should sit down." Lucy says with a scared face. She hops to the couch and sits down.

" _Way to go Alice, she's in shock now_." Amythyst says glaring at Alice, who just shrugs off the glare. Freya comes down later and looks at the shocked and scared Lucy. She gets a quizzical look and points at her while looking at Amythyst. Amythyst continues to look at Alice, making Freya turn to her. Her face then lights up with understanding as she looks at Alice stoic face.

"Alice! Really girl! Even I'm not that heartless."

"Well she would have heard sooner or later. But for now back to our task. Amythyst, when does he want to meet and where?" Alice asks changing the subject before it gets any more heated. At this Amythyst sighs as Krystal finishes the braid and let's it fall down Amythyst back. Amythyst stands up and stretches her back and arms for sitting so long.

" _He wants to meet in sector Z in a couple of hours. That gives us enough time to get off the ground and make a few pit stops if we need to planet side. And since everyone's here I'm gonna start the engines. If you all need a change of clothes or anything else hop on your Arwings and go get them_." Amythyst says. She points up to the canopy of where they are sitting and sure enough everyone, except Peppy and his guards, Arwings are docked ready for launch.

"How did you-" Fox starts.

"My dear boy I was not going to sit around watching scurrying children all the way to adult hood." Aquas voice comes over the speakers. A hologram appears in the center of them all. But instead of in a robe as before, she is in a skin tight body suit that only leaves you wondering where her nipples are and if her skin is as smooth as the suit itself. Then seconds later on cue her hologram is placed in her normal robes.

"How are you able to do this? We didn't have you with us when we left." Krystal says. Aqua smiles.

"My child once uploaded, my spirit can travel between without a need for a medium. How do you think your ship was locked while you were inside the bridge with master controls?" Aqua asks.

"So it was you! Well at least we learned some interesting things with that." Krystal says.

"Someone want to explain what exactly is going on here. Who is this, or more to the current question what is this?" Peppy asks. Falco, Fox, Katt, and Krystal all blush a little.

"Sorry Peppy. I would like to introduce this ships A.I. made from my mother." Krystal says.

"An A.I. can't act the way this one does. Krystal we all know your mystical abilities are strong, so who is this really?"

"My mother, this is actually my mother. Explaining in detail would take to long, and the children would be better suited for it. So in a few words, this A.I. is the spectral visage of my long dead mother."

"OK OK I get it partially, explain this to me later in detail dear for now we should start going. I suggest taking your daughters advice and going to collect some clothes and what not. If the past holds any truth it's that when the Great Fox takes off, no matter the generation, it tends to stay airborne for quite a while." Peppy says holding his own small bag of things. Lucy shrugs off her back pack, the soldiers are all carrying their service packs.

"Well seems like an insult if we didn't go get some clothes now." Katt says getting up. Ladders come down from the docks above.

"We're leaving very soon, I suggest you only get clothes and don't spend time performing other tasks." Aqua says with a evil smile making Fox, Falco, Katt, and Krystal blush.

"I'm not going to bother asking on that one." Peppy says. Lucy blushes after they get in their arwings and take off in pairs, the notion of what was said finally hitting home.

 **Well that was an ending worth a thousand words. But Lucy seems OK for now. But for those who've guess where there going, shush please.**

 _ **Remember to keep the balance.**_


End file.
